Digimon Memorial: The Last Adventure
by Damabiah
Summary: Capítulo 7: ...
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

Aclaraciones Preliminares

Manejando ya cierta información, he reunido el valor suficiente como para adentrarme en este noble mundo de soñadores y soñadoras que prestos y altivos dan rienda suelta a su imaginación sin sufrir de estrictas reglas ni objeciones cínicas, que con orgullo persiguen un sueño que existe en cada rincón oscuro en el arte de la palabra escrita. Con una sensación de libertad solo comparable al amor dejado en cada párrafo.

Como cualquiera me siento libre de tomar cualquier licencia de lo que escribo, o sea dar cualquier giro o aportar cualquier detalle a la historia cuanto mejor me parezca. Digo esto para que no haya ninguna recriminación, puesto que cualquier parecido en la obra a otra dentro de este sitio u otro lugar -ya sea en lo amplio o en pequeños detalles- es mera coincidencia y en nada comprometen la integridad de mi trabajo creativo. Reconozco que Digimon es propiedad intelectual de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai. Por lo que no hay razón alguna para valerme de cualquier aspecto de esta serie.

Bueno, sin más que agregar me despido y les agradezco la atención que le den a mi trabajo. Recibiendo por supuesto cualquier comentario y crítica con la mayor disposición. Esperando seguir creciendo y entreteniendo a quien quiera que se de un tiempo para conocer mi humilde trabajo.

_Damabiah_

**Prólogo:** **序文**

"El fin del mundo es hoy… y no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo". Me repito a mí mismo aquellas palabras una y otra vez, como si me acercase en lo más mínimo a comprender su significado, como si de repente alguna señal imperceptible me advirtiera la manera de curar mi estupidez. Al mirar al cielo éste no me parece ser o haber sido jamás. No como yo lo recordaba; o como yo quería que fuera, sino como el sueño más nauseabundo que se pudiera tener.

Acaso ¿alguien nos escucha?; ¿alguien nos observa y nos cuida? Acaso… ¿significamos algo?. ¿Quién soy?. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Me digo de una forma tan categórica. Sé que no obtendré una respuesta, ni mucho menos alguna solución a mis problemas. Pero de qué manera sabré si en algún momento, si por alguna razón esas palabras llegan a mí para iluminarme, para guiarme en este mar de oscuridad a lo que pudiera ser la amalgama de mis deseos, de mis sueños. Mis aspiraciones son razonables, no necesito de una razón para ser, para existir, no necesito una razón para luchar, para soñar; no puedo pedir perdón por hacer lo que estoy haciendo ¡No debo! Creo en mi cometido, en mí y por sobre todo creo en mis amigos. Los necesito; me necesitan. No somos nada y lo sabemos, los demás son todo y no nos lo dejarán olvidar.

El fin del mundo es hoy… y lo hemos intentado todo. No deseo despertar, no quiero tener que arrepentirme de nada antes de extinguirme, antes de conocer mi fin. No sé si en mi futuro se asoma la muerte, francamente no tiene importancia. Yo siempre lo esperé, siempre lo quise. De una u otra manera que nuestras huellas se esfumaran para siempre, que nuestros huesos no pudieran contar las historias que hemos conocido desde siempre, que nos enseñan con tanto orgullo, con tanta pasión. Como si no existiera algo más de donde aferrarse, algo que nos brindara protección de un No sé qué invisible y tan real como uno quiere que sea.

Me da asco pensar tan sólo en eso, en que no existe nada más, en que no hay un "después de". Me horrorizo al imaginar las formas en cómo crecemos conociendo esas cosas. Como en vano intentamos cambiar el curso de nuestras vidas, con la esperanza latente de que pertenecemos a una generación diferente, de que lo que les pasó a ellos no nos pasará a nosotros. Cuántas veces hemos pronunciado esas palabras; las hemos gritado, nos hemos aferrado a ellas durante tanto tiempo para no enloquecer con nuestra propia naturaleza.

No somos nada y ellos lo saben, no significamos nada y no lo olvidaremos. Nadie nos está observando, nadie nos cuida. Estamos a la deriva en aquel mar de oscuridad, no importa lo que yo piense, lo que desee sólo se limita al aliento que me quede mientras mi estadía aquí termine. Todos vamos a morir algún día, lo estamos esperando, no podemos negar tan verídico hecho. Lo queramos o no, lo que hagamos en vida lo harán otros, y otros después de aquellos, no terminará jamás.

El fin del mundo es hoy… y deseo con toda mi alma que así sea. No quiero más, no necesito más. Quiero olvidarme de todo, que desaparezcan todas esa cosas alguna vez amé. Todas esas cosas que me definieron, que me hicieron ser lo que soy ahora, quisiera olvidarlas. A mis padres, a mi hermano, a mis amigos; quisiera olvidar mi infancia, las veces que lloré, que fracasé. Todo lo que quise ser, lo que me apasionaba, lo que deseaba fervientemente como si estuviese mal. Todo eso, deseo que se vaya para siempre.

La vida es una patraña. Ahora lo sé, no vale la pena; no debería hacerlo tampoco. ¿Para qué?. ¿por qué deberíamos ser recompensados?, acaso ¿existe algo cómo la justicia?, ¿deberíamos esperar de la vida las "ganancias" del espíritu? No lo creo, no tiene porque ser así. Jamás seremos juzgados y jamás podremos juzgar a nadie. El poder no existe, es una ilusión que nos convence de que la vida tiene algún significado, de que controlamos algo. No podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos, simplemente somos y los demás son con nosotros. Nos culparán por ser lo que somos, por controlar lo que son cuando no lo son, y eso está bien, no puede ser de otra manera.

Nada está por sobre algo, nada se impone como una sombra enorme sobre nuestras cabezas. Nos culparán por controlarlos, por destruirlos. Cuando lo único que hacemos es manifestarnos; ser lo que somos y nada más que eso. Creerán que levantamos imperios, que hacemos lo imposible. Que, por alguna razón nacimos sabiendo y conociendo nuestro destino, y que, elegimos sacrificarnos por ellos. Que elegimos martirizarnos por ellos. Como si en algún momento hubiéramos estado concientes de que existimos para algo más que para el ahora, para convalecernos de nuestros actos sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Cómo los detesto! A sus esperanzas, sus virtudes, a sus Dioses. Son jaurías hambrientas bajo un manto de caridad, siempre insatisfechas, siempre en busca de algo más. Se dicen merecedores de lo que son cuando el merecimiento no es más que otro vago invento para saciar su apetito de cambio, para tener a alguien a quien culpar cuando su merecida recompensa no llegue. Cuando se empiecen a preguntar Por qué me pasó esto.

Yo soy un producto de ese cambio, un arquetipo de la cultura. De la cultura que nos trajo hasta aquí, que causó esto; lo que nosotros causamos. Lo que nos condujo directamente al sufrimiento. No soy diferente del resto. Me alimento de mis actos, me valgo de mis virtudes, me someto ante mis dioses. Puesto que soy humano, estoy en este lugar para algo aunque no lo quiera, aunque no quiera creerlo. "Soy" para algo, por algún motivo llegué hasta acá. Después de esto y aquello apelé por estar aquí, aunque tenga miedo. Por que en realidad nunca creí en lo que escribí estos últimos minutos, precisamente porque lo hice, porque sé que alguien lo leerá. Porque sé que lo vamos a lograr, que no fracasaremos pase lo pase en el futuro.

El fin del mundo es hoy… y no necesito saber otra cosa. Me dirijo a la última batalla con más temor que nunca pero no me importa, porque sé que no se acabará ahí. Tal vez muera, no lo sé. Pero siento que cuando escribo esto no me parece un testamento ni una última voluntad. Volveré a encontrarme entre estos párrafos otra vez, puedo sentirlo. Por eso deseo desprenderme de todo, de olvidarme de todo. Por eso odio lo que soy y lo que me rodea. Para desprenderme de mi humanidad, dejar de ser lo que soy por un instante y luchar con todas mis fuerzas cargando mi estigma adonde quiera que vaya. No es una maldición ni un don, es lo que soy. No soy nada y puedo olvidarlo, los demás son todo y por eso perderán. Ahora lo comprendo, lo veo claramente. En mí se encuentra la última palabra. En mí y en mis amigos, porque tengo fe en nosotros. Y no me importa decirlo, no me importa contradecirme porque es parte de mí, de lo que soy.

En este momento debo parar de escribir, nos dirigimos al túnel. El vagón está el doble de lleno que en un principio, y eso me hace sentir tranquilo. Estoy con la gente que aprecio, sólo por ello ya soy más fuerte. Aunque me sienta desvanecido, como mendigando en sueños, sé que cuando me encuentre frente a mi enemigo no fallaré. Tal vez por eso empecé a escribir, porque necesitaba comprender ciertas cosas. Por eso empecé justo ahora, en este preciso momento.

Me llaman ya. "¡Deja eso!" me dicen, pero yo continúo. Veo la boca del túnel y no puedo detenerme. Quiero que su oscuridad me envuelva y me haga perder mis palabras. "¡Takeru, detente ya!" No hago caso, sólo el olor de ese pasaje podría turbar mis sentidos, como las fauces de un monstruo que nos devora, y finalmente me sumo a las tinieblas. Sólo se escucha el gemido metálico que emana del armatoste. El momento me consume, me he entregado a la idea de la nada. No veo a mis amigos ni oigo sus voces, pero no me desespero. Porqué habría de hacerlo, sé que estarán ahí; que me verán con reproche cuando la luz vuelva, y descubran que seguí narrándoles mi historia en la oscuridad. Yo les sonreiré, les pediré perdón como siempre. Pero no pensaré en la nostalgia, puesto que no será esta la última vez. Seguiremos luchando, como lo hemos hecho por siempre. Continuaremos con vida como siempre. La vida continuará y yo terminaré esta historia, pero lo haré con más entusiasmo. Perdónenme por no contarles desde el principio como se debe. No sé con certeza cuál sería el comienzo pero les prometo no omitir nada.

Debo decir adiós por el momento, el tren dejó de sonar, una luz se asoma poco a poco a la distancia. Me cuesta mantenerme en pie; como a todos. Pero ya no siento miedo, no puedo vacilar en un momento como este. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos, lo que hemos pasado no ha de ser para nada. Lo que pase hoy nadie puede saberlo, pero no podremos decir nunca que no lo intentamos.

¡El fin del mundo es hoy… ya mañana veremos otro amanecer!


	2. Capítulo 1: Nubes de Tormenta

16

**Primera Parte**

**1. Nubes de Tormenta **嵐の雲

"¡Fuerza a Japón¡ abajo el N2¡Fuerza a Japón¡ abajo el N2!... ¡Griten conmigo!, no permitamos que la amenaza comunista corrompa nuestra bella nación¡ fuerza a Japón! Luchemos por nuestros derechos civiles. Hoy en día mareas occidentales y movimientos izquierdistas invaden nuestro país y tratan de destruir la cultura de nuestros antepasados. Aboguemos por los niños y por nuestras familias, abajo las industrias y la tiranía tecnológica ¡abajo el N2! Expulsemos a los invasores, conservemos la pureza de nuestro pueblo, no dejen que la hoz les corte la lengua, ni que el martillo les rompa las rodillas. ¡Fuerza Japón¡ abajo el N2¡Fuerza Japón!..."

Estaba la base del destino ya instalada, doce años después del nacimiento del nuevo milenio. Puramente deplorable, el fin de las palabras ordinarias, el comienzo de la emancipación del individuo. Aquel sometimiento incomprensible sin rostro ni memoria confirmaba la creación de un estado de alta tensión. La tentativa de una época de cambios y sin una solución visible.

Sinceramente no había nada más que hacer. El "Nicolae II" ya estaba en funcionamiento desde hace tres días y, no sería detenido por las simples demandas de minorías separatistas que empezaban a brotar y a multiplicarse rápidamente. De ánimo jurado a hacer caer de manera unánime las condiciones de occidente. "¡Esto nos llevará a la guerra!" decían. Lo calificaron como la primera gran estupidez del siglo, la decadencia última de la razón humana. Yo mismo apoyo aquella descripción, y a mi juicio se trata solamente del comienzo. Una impresión extrema que me hace resistir los efectos de un duro e indefinido propósito y, que sin embargo termina por sepultar cualquier incentivo a continuar mi vida pacíficamente.

Todo sentimiento nacional se consideraría un infame desacierto aunque sólo fuera por comprobar que el mundo pasaba por signo innominado. Minuto a minuto la cólera manejaba lentamente nuestros corazones para ir en contra de los que alguna vez creímos amigos o, acaso semejantes en una continuidad en apariencia excesiva. Solo al fin caracterizar aquellos meses de curso rápido y peligroso.

¿Qué lección podríamos sacar de todo esto?, a tientas sabríamos estas respuestas durante la última semana. Palabra por palabra podría inscribir predicciones aterradoras, pero a pesar de haber pormenores fantásticos y hasta míticos no serán precipitados.

Los elementos asignados a la humanidad son en buena parte fantasías y especulaciones impulsadas por el odio y la ignorancia. El prodigioso espíritu resonante que bajo todas las síntesis no podría soslayar su propio peso primitivo y autodestructivo.

La realidad de Tokio era de inspiración eufórica, iluminada por la luz del relámpago. Al mismo tiempo impenetrable, por la construcción de grupos idealmente negativos. Sin porvenires cercanos a justificar tales visiones. La ciudad estaba en alerta.

Las calles se valían nada más que de extraños en otra época. Empeñados a la desintegración de toda hermandad. Opuestos a veces, los manifestantes se reunían bajo un cielo gris y silencioso. Sobre los charcos cruzaban sus piernas cansadas, entre las azoteas se escuchaba el eco de sus gargantas desgastadas por la inconformidad. Como el aullido de lobos lánguidos y solitarios. Absortos en su derecho divino de perpetuar los deberes del hombre libre.

Podía oírse el curso de esas discusiones invocando a la fuerza por medio de la colectividad. Pero debíamos afirmar a qué constituía cualquier adhesión de no ser ciega a alguno de estos grupos.

Paralelamente veíamos como los medios se encargaban de amedrentarnos con comentarios cínicos; desnaturalizados. Y lo hacían tan bien que las razones no eran necesarias. Contemplábamos fascinados las antiguas cicatrices de nuestra historia, el heroísmo, el valor. Así como la transformación de un pueblo en una grotesca copia de lo que la fuerza ofrecía, expuesta por la supresión de las ideologías.

Pude apreciar de cerca el nivel de fanatismo, de consumismo impulsivo e inconsciente por el que atravesaba la nación. Los diferentes grupos separatistas y, lo digo sólo por el nombre que portaban. Ya que, indiferentes unos con otros, poseían como base el mismo ideal: "liberar" a Japón de la dominación occidental y de las ideologías vecinas. Reclamando esto se autodenominaban como el nuevo orden y defensa del bien común.

"¡Vaya grupo de idiotas!" solía pensar. Con sus movimientos publicitarios incentivando, de algún modo, al primer hipócrita y falto de carácter que atisbara a su falsa elocuencia. Por lo demás el estéril y a menudo retardado concepto de pensamiento libre. No era de extrañarse que se desviara en toda medida hacia la violencia y a la reacción de la autoridad.

Claro que es sólo un pensamiento propio, puesto que el conteo de individuos unidos a grupos radicales llegaba a los ochenta mil y seguía aumentando. Insinuando ya el futuro al cual éramos arrastrados, mientras se quejaban y provocaban enfrentamientos usando pretextos audaces y sin embargo injustificados.

Los atropellos a las autoridades se clamaban con alegría y, estas habían demostrado tanta mansedumbre que los propios oficiales parecían partidarios de la sublevación.

Los bandos estaban ya establecidos y, paulatinamente se tuvo que recurrir a poderes superiores del Gobierno cuando las fuerzas policiales no fueron suficientes. Tal fue la apreciación de lo que sucedía que ya se podían ver unidades militares diseminadas en toda la zona. Súper vigilando a los alborotadores con una determinación incorruptible. Seguros, sin embargo, de que con su presencia las cosas no pasarían a mayores.

De anticipo se hubiera pensado que debido a esto los ciudadanos optarían por no salir a la calle para su seguridad, pero extrañamente ya un par de días antes de la llegada del ejército habían empezado a quedarse en casa como que hubiera sido dictaminado un toque de queda. Cosa que nunca ocurrió y seguramente nunca pasó por la cabeza del Gobierno. No se consideraría tal vez en estos tiempos a los japoneses como potenciales destructores internos. Sin negar la maldad que existe en mi país debo decir que en aquella ocasión jamás se vio la posibilidad de perder el control de los ciudadanos y menos un enfrentamiento civil.

La minoría que aún continuaba en las calles, se movilizaba en grandes grupos. Permanecían generalmente en un mismo sitio. Estáticos y silenciosos se sentaban a escasos metros de los oficiales. Yo los veía a través de las persianas por varios minutos; estudiándolos en cierta forma. Llevaban una vestimenta característica para ser identificados, algo así como un buzo blanco y rojo con una cinta en la cabeza, la mayoría eran pacíficos, pero existían los grupos más radicales que ya habían actuado con violencia en las primeras manifestaciones que comenzaron este año. Cuando se acusó a agentes norcoreanos de sabotear varias líneas de comunicación cerca de Vladivostock para luego ingresar al Japón aunque se desmintiera luego por las autoridades. Se deterioraban así también las relaciones con Rusia que supuestamente había permitido esto y que acaba de lanzar un satélite que se dice funciona como arma y apunta justo sobre nosotros. El Nicolae II en honor al último Zar de la historia, aunque no hubiera pruebas de que fuera cierto. La Nación estaba en caos, varias instituciones habían dejado de funcionar cada vez se veía menos gente en las calles por miedo a que estallara la guerra. Muchos vieron esto como inminente y consideraron las resoluciones de nuestros líderes insuficientes tras las amenazas directas de Corea del Norte. El fin de la paz era cuestión de tiempo.

Encontrábame en mi claustro en esos tiempos sólo para desentenderme de lo que sucedía afuera. Evitando el inmenso malestar que todo esto me producía.

Rodeado de cajas, periódicos viejos y las computadoras de mi compañero. Pasaba casi todo el día leyendo los mismos anuncios en la oscuridad con el zumbido infernal de los armatostes perforándome el cerebro.

Koushirou llegaba todos los días a las 7 de la tarde sin falta ni retraso para revisar los equipos y continuar trabajando durante toda la noche rastreando información de la que continuamente me privaba, se iba luego cada mañana exactamente a las 7 de la mañana; "Espera y verás" decía mientras tecleaba sin voltear a verme. Hasta que eventualmente me cansé de esperar y perdí el interés en lo que él hacía. Aún así pertenecía al selecto grupo de una nueva empresa de tres integrantes… el otro es Kido Shuu, a quién Koushirou encontró hace un mes vagando por la universidad y le ofreció ser parte del proyecto (por cierto, los dos asistimos al la universidad de Tokio mientras que Shuu ya se graduó). Koushirou y yo nos reencontramos un año antes cuando recién dejaba Odaiba al ser aceptado. Con los demás ya no tenía contacto; ni siquiera con mi hermano. Mi vida se había tornado insípida y poco saludable, una rutina sin salida que me parecía más deprimente cada vez que me miraba al espejo.

Llevaba ya un mes en el apartamento desde que suspendieron las clases indefinidamente, sin recordar la luz del sol ni los rostros de la gente. Shuu traía la comida todos los días, ya que también pasaba bastante tiempo con nosotros y era el único que no se había autoexiliado del mundo y no pasaba las 24 horas del día mirando un monitor.

-Udon, Soba y… ¡Sumashijiru! Para mí. Vamos, no sean flojos y vengan a buscar su porción -.

- Déjala sobre la mesa- se oyó al mismo tiempo. -¿En dónde, en esa mesa con diez mil hojas encima, restos de basura y… esa son uñas?-, -¡semillas!- respondí.

– Y no, quise decir aquella mesa-. Mi dedo apuntaba por supuesto hacia un grupo de cajas desparramadas cubiertas de polvo, que junto con la oscuridad podrían haber ocultado cualquier cosa. – Espera un segundo – dije y me dirigí de mala gana a desenterrar una pequeña mesa plegable del único lugar donde cabía a la perfección.

– Listo- dije mientras me acomodaba a comer.

– ¿Vienes Koushirou?-. - ¿Por qué el retraso?- preguntó de improvisto sin voltear.

-¿Qué?-. – Llegaste quince minutos tarde, sólo quería saber qué pasó-, dijo siempre mirando la pantalla.

– Tienes razón, es que afuera me pidieron mi identificación; los soldados, ya sabes como es-. Quedamos en silencio por un momento mientras servíamos la mesa.

-Espero que esa excusa haya servido para justificarme ¿o no, jefe?-, bromeó luego cuando comíamos.

- Sé que los dos no toman muy enserio lo que hago aquí, pero cuando vean los descubrimientos que he hecho cambiarán de opinión-.

– Es eso, tú has hecho todo. No puedes darnos crédito a nosotros-.

-¡Vamos!, ustedes son parte de esto también, además no podría hacerlo sin su ayuda… digo ¿cómo comería sin Shuu o de qué manera hubiera logrado mi actual estado de concentración sin tener que evitar oír tus aburridos comentarios?-, expresó de una forma tan amable qué causaba gracia; algo poco común en él.

-¡ah!, les tengo una sorpresa-. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo que remarcaba con letras grandes su nombre.

– Podremos exponer nuestros descubrimientos ante un público de verdad ¿no es grandioso?-, dijo alegremente.

–Ya te dije que no traeríamos gente aquí de nuevo, ya la última vez tuvimos que quitar todas las paredes para que cupieran todos. Sin mencionar que fue un fracaso-.

–Bueno, no por algo se llaman apartamentos tipo estudio, y no es cualquier presentación, nos concedieron el Salón del Centenario del Instituto Tecnológico ¿qué les parece?- Al decir esto lo miramos fijamente sin entender sus palabras.

-Déjame ver eso-, dije quitándole tranquilamente el papel de las manos.

–"El Alumno de Ciencias de la Información Izumi Koushirou…etc. El 17 de diciembre de 2012 bla, bla, bla… 10:30 de la mañana en la sala de conferencias… Kido Shuu… Interpretación del Lenguaje Informático…" ¿qué es esto?, pensé que hablarías sobre el digimundo-.

–Si bueno, es que pensé que no tendría credibilidad si mencionaba lo que todos se han encargado de negar durante los últimos años-, dijo con la voz cada vez más velada.

–Aún no entiendo ¿por qué ahora si lo llevas pidiendo por meses?... y ¿por qué no aparece mi nombre aquí?-.

– Ah eso, es que no recordaba que estudiabas y bueno… perdóname por eso-.

–No importa; es literatura por cierto-.

–Para ser sincero-, dijo ahora más serio, - me dieron ésta oportunidad para desacreditarme y poner en ridículo cualquier intento por esclarecer o siquiera probar que todo fue real-, concluyó con toda naturalidad mientras comía otro bocado.

- Así que, en conclusión, nos dieron la oportunidad de hacerles saber que se equivocan y promover la creencia de que existe otro mundo además de este a pesar de las continuos intentos de de borrar todo rastro de lo que ocurrió hace años- dijo Shuu.

–Sí- respondió Koushirou a secas.

–Genial-.

El nombre era algo así como "Centro de Investigación para la Interpretación Estadística del Mundo Digital". Un proyecto que floreció en los primeros años de preparatoria de Koushirou después de un desafortunado evento:

-¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado?-, pregunté después de un rato.

-¿Cómo dices?-. – Desde que se cerró; tú sabes-.

- Seis años-, respondió sin que terminara de hablar.

-Pero decir que se cerró es algo brusco, puede haberse cerrado una puerta y que sólo debamos buscar otra, que es una de las respuestas que he buscado durante todo este tiempo sin éxito-.

-_Seis años-_, pensé. –Aún así, todo se ha vuelto bastante deprimente desde entonces. El pensar que dependíamos tanto del digimundo como para sentir este vacío-.

-No lo hemos perdido-, me respondió. –Sigue estando donde siempre sólo que ya no podemos verlo-.

-¿Y qué ves tú exactamente en esas pantallas todo el día?, lo único que distingo son números y dígitos que no entiendo-.

-_Espera y verás_, te enterarás de todo el día de la conferencia, ahora no hay tiempo-.

-¿Tiempo?, pero si pasas ahí todo el día; ¿no podrías al menos darnos un adelanto?-.

-Paciencia mi amigo, todo a su tiempo. Lo único que diré es que el Digimundo ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos-.

-Como sea; no tengo que ir a la conferencia ¿cierto?-.

-Pues claro, eres parte del grupo y además de mí fuiste niño elegido también. Eso sirve como atracción para los que aún creen. Últimamente he hablado con muchas personas que están muy emocionadas por conocer la información que he reunido…-.

-Esta bien, esta bien… iré. Pero no voy a decir nada.-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Uds. me ayudarán en otros ámbitos que les explicaré luego-.

-Supongo que no cobramos por esto-. Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no, aquí no se persiguen más que fines científicos. Deberíamos estar agradecidos por esta oportunidad-.

-_Como sea...-._

Nadie sabe realmente porqué el Digimundo cerró sus puertas, aunque lo verdaderamente terrible fue como en varias partes del mundo se empezó a rebatir la idea de que los incidentes en Odaiba y otros lugares en verdad ocurrieron, que todo fue un invento o una alucinación masiva producto de un ataque terrorista similar al de 19951, por lo que la falta de evidencia hizo que la gente empezara a dudar si realmente fueron criaturas desconocidas las que aparecieron hace 10 años o sólo fue un espejismo efecto de la histeria colectiva. Gran parte de la culpa fue de las autoridades por empezar a negar inmediatamente los sucesos principalmente por no tener una explicación lógica de qué había pasado, aunque los más osados dicen que el gobierno ya poseía información acerca de estos monstruos y que querían mantenerlo en secreto para luego usarlo a su beneficio. Me culpo también a mí y a los demás elegidos por no hacer nada mientras esto pasaba, es decir, muchos nos mantuvimos en el anonimato y fuimos reacios a la hora de mencionar aquellos hechos, por temor a perder nuestra privacidad o a nuestros digimon. Poco a poco todo se fue olvidando y en un par de años ya ni se hablaba del tema. Posteriormente lo ya dicho, en septiembre de 2006 no fue posible para ninguno de nosotros regresar a aquel mundo y menos reunirnos con nuestros compañeros. De ahí en adelante todos tomamos caminos distintos sin saber de nadie y dejando atrás una época de grandes aventuras; dejando atrás la infancia. Ahora en el presente veo una realidad penosa y lúgubre. Estamos al borde de la guerra y no parece haber forma de evitarlo, las calles no son seguras, la gente tiene miedo y yo estoy aquí encerrado como un cobarde resentido de la sociedad esperando nada menos que un milagro que me dé una razón para salir. La dichosa conferencia no era una de esas razones ni mucho menos; esperaba en realidad poder convencer a Koushirou de no asistir en el último momento ya que el sólo hecho de tener que darle la cara a la vida se me hacía insoportable.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?- se acercó Shuu a los monitores.

-No lo sé- dijo Koushirou suspirando y recostándose hacia atrás.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo decodificar estructuras más simples sin tan sólo hallara una ubicación específica-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Hace mucho tiempo descubrí que el digimundo continua los patrones de nuestro mundo; como copiándolo. Y si compruebo que la relatividad sigue alterada podría predecir cosas que aún no pasan en este mundo-.

-¿Relatividad?-.

-Verás, antes el digimundo avanzaba mucho más rápido en relación a nosotros, en un solo día pasaban años allá. Luego pasó que esta anomalía se compensó y ambos mundos avanzaban a la misma velocidad. Pero recientemente me di cuenta que por la forma en que pasaban las cosas esa continuidad se había vuelto a quebrar, así que en teoría podría funcionar-.

-Eso suena complicado. Te das cuenta que eso podría terminar de comprobar lo que dijo Einstein-. Seguía yo esta conversación algo perplejo.

-No necesariamente, porque no podríamos afirmar que compartimos una relatividad mayor con aquel mundo, principalmente porque no podemos decir que ocupamos el mismo espacio o en qué dimensión se encuentra-.

-Ahora lo que hago es dar propuestas codificadas y dirigirlas a ciegas esperando que algo de información se suelte; algo así como un rebote-.

-¿Y por qué a él si le dices lo que haces?-, dije ingenuamente.

-Porque él si muestra verdadero interés, que es lo que deberías probar-. Terminando de decir esto miró su reloj y dispuso irse.

-Dejé una de esas propuestas trabajando ahora y espero que me avises de cualquier evento. Estaré donde siempre-.

Sin darme cuenta era ya de mañana y mi compañero iba camino a la universidad para continuar trabajando.

-Sabrían que ha amanecido si sólo abrieran las persianas…- dijo Shuu acercándose a la ventana.

-No lo hagas-, Exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Esas persianas no se han abierto en seis meses y si la luz llega a entrar podría ser problemático-.

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-Aquí Takeru no ha visto la luz del sol en más de treinta días, a eso me refiero ahora aléjate de ahí por favor-.

-Esta bien, pero es poco saludable-.

En eso Shuu tenía razón. La realidad era que en algún momento tendría que salir aunque no quisiera. Sin reprocharles que ambos supieran porque había renunciado al exterior de estas cuatro paredes no podía evitar pensar que había corrompido a través de mis acciones un hecho que me afectó profundamente.

Pronto Shuu se iría también, pues tiene otras cosas que hacer. A ambos se les recibía en la universidad a pesar de estar cerrada por ser alumnos destacados y no por la investigación, que no había querido ser financiada. Yo, por mi parte tendría que esperar solo todo el fin de semana para la resolución de qué haría si en verdad tenía que asistir o no a la conferencia.

Mi intención no es narrarles mis días de soledad. Pues aquí en la oscuridad no pasa mucho más que oír el tono siniestro de los equipos. Más bien quisiera hacer mención de aquel otro individuo al que a veces cuesta mucho trabajo atribuirle alguna función que por esencia no sea productiva.

Izumi Koushirou. Cuesta encontrar palabras para una persona tan complicada. Lo reconocí de inmediato cuando paseaba por el Campus en una época en la que era menos miserable. Extrañamente dudé si hablarle o no ya que nunca lo conocí muy bien, sin embargo apenas me vio me invitó a acercarme. Con la intención de formar parte de su grupo por supuesto, cosa a la que aún no logro comprometerme. Destacando su hermetismo diría que al paso de un año nos hemos hecho amigos; creo yo. Aunque a veces es difícil no sentirse sólo con la personificación misma del pragmatismo. De hecho me acostumbré más rápido a Shuu, quien era mucho más sociable. Muchas veces nos quedábamos charlando durante horas sobre anécdotas para burlarnos de Jyo o de cómo él había dado un paso al costado para que su hermano continuara la tradición médica familiar. Pero no sé si podría decir que esta compañía se me hacía suficiente, después de todo seguía deprimido y encerrado. Sintiendo a veces que nuestra convivencia era una farsa, daba la impresión que mi soledad dependía de la aceptación necesaria de algún defecto o abyección artificial.

Con la creencia de que mi predilección por la miseria se debía a otra cosa, de por sí, ajena a la simpatía de mis semejantes, no podía descubrir exactamente el motivo de lo que me aquejaba. Finalmente optaba por desentenderme de la realidad y quedarme postrado como un bulto.

Muchas veces perdía la noción del tiempo y me quedaba recostado boca arriba buscando el momento exacto en el que mi vida parecía haber perdido su significado. Durante horas me quedaba mirando fijamente a la pared. Un viejo aro de baloncesto cubierto de ropa era mi único recuerdo más o menos agradable.

_Flashback:_

-"¡Switch!", encesta otra vez-.

-¡Hey Takeru!, para un momento-.

-Dime-.

-Voy a instalar unos equipos por aquí, así que ten cuidado cuando juegues por favor-.

-No te preocupes, hay mucho espacio por acá-.

- Sólo avisaba, probablemente traiga más dentro de un tiempo, así que no te acostumbres-.

-Esta bien-, dije y seguí jugando. Koushirou me había dejando poner un aro para aprovechar el piso de madera, después de todo yo había encontrado el lugar, cerca de Shinbashi que resultó ser lo más apropiado.

-Ya me voy, necesito hablar con el profesor Takenoushi en la Universidad-.

-¿En serio, para que?-.

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, sólo no rompas nada… adiós-.

Eso era lo más cercano que teníamos a una conversación. Le tomaba 30 minutos en bicicleta llegar a la universidad. Se había negado a usar otro tipo de transporte, "me ayuda a pensar", decía. La verdad es que era muy tacaño y no lo admitía. Aunque esa actitud cambiaba cuando quería algo. Y toda esa fachada de etiqueta podía sumirse en el campo de las fanfarronadas si quisiera con la finalidad de abrirse paso a algún área reservada.

Dio la casualidad de que el padre de Sora terminó dándole clases, aunque según él no existían las casualidades y que todo estaba predestinado. Mi amigo tenía la idea de que si un miembro respetado de la institución respaldaba su empresa ésta tendría mayor aceptación. Sin embargo no era la primera vez que tenía que salir a buscar ayuda sin obtener nada a cambio y el señor Takenoushi era la última oportunidad para sustentar cualquier intento de promover sus investigaciones.

Ya desde principios de año existía la insistencia a dar la luz sobre la verdad. Soportando burlas y prejuicios hasta el borde de la impotencia. Sin embargo la labor estoica de mi compañero era sólo el comienzo de muchos intentos. En distintos lugares y con distintas personas sin forzar nunca, no recibió más que negativas imperiosas y hasta benévolas señalando que no había público capaz de mostrarse interesado en su fantaseo.

El sol estaba más presente por aquellos tiempos, sin sospechar siquiera de fatalidades inminentes o manifestaciones programadas. Allá en la universidad podría figurarse demasiado otro tipo de ambiente, sin estar equivocado. El movimiento incesante de textos y artículos que descansaban sobre sus dueños. El eco ciertamente frío matizaba apenas con el escaso calor humano del establecimiento. Ya sin recordar tampoco qué podía esperar o sentir de ese a lugar, no había ninguna conexión o prueba de que fuera a permitírsenos a Koushirou o a mí algún tipo de favor.

Conciente de esto, Koushirou ya había localizado al profesor, borrando cualquier otra imagen o sonido que le rodeaba. En la profundidad del corredor se encontraba tal vez la única persona capaz de realizar alguna contribución concreta a nuestras intenciones. Ambos parecían ajenos al ajetreo de los pasillos, pues buscaban respuestas a preguntas olvidadas. Uno con tal vez más arriesgado que el otro, sin pensar en las consecuencias de perseguir sus metas.

Al primer movimiento lo que dije antes, esa actitud de verdaderamente atípica y reprochable de mi amigo por disimular algo parecido a la intimidad.

-Buenos días profesor-.

-Koushirou, hola. Hoy no te toca conmigo ¿no?-.

-Eh, lo sé. Lo buscaba por otra razón. ¿Recuerda mi mensaje?¿los datos?-.

-Oh, si. La verdad no leí todo pero escucha, no sé si te di la idea equivocada pero mi autoridad no llega tan lejos como para promover un proyecto así-.

-Si revisara otra vez se dará cuenta de que hablo; para mí está claro que hay suficiente como para comenzar-.

-No me estás poniendo atención-.

-Entiendo, pero si tan solo viera mis avances…-

-No dudo que hayas hecho un buen trabajo pero esto está fuera de mi alcance. Si pudieras al menos convencer a gente más importante-.

-Escuche, el interés en esto es grande. Usted debe saberlo, si no consigo promover esta información la verdad podría perderse para siempre-.

-¿Y no crees que ya se ha perdido? Mira a tu alrededor, los digimons no son más que un vago recuerdo para el mundo. Aunque me duela debo marginarme también. Les debo mucho pero a veces siento que la vida debe continuar tal como está-.

-No entiendo, creí que quería que la gente supiera, que recordara-.

-En serio quiero que el mundo vuelva a creer en los digimons tanto como tú, pero estoy de manos atadas, lo siento-.

-No importa-, dijo decepcionado.

-Creo que fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que sería tan simple-.

-No seas tan duro contigo, no me necesitas para lo que sea que estés persiguiendo y si haz logrado tanto como dices algo se dará-.

-Gracias de todos modos, en ese caso sólo me queda seguir trabajando, supongo-. Dispuso irse.

-Koushirou espera-.

-Dígame-.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no se preocupe-.

-¿Te sobra algo de tiempo?, te invito a tomar algo ¿qué dices?-.

-Yo no bebo y además es de mañana así que…-, balbuceó algo extrañado.

-¿Y quién dijo que se trataba de alcohol?-, río el profesor.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que me sobra algo de tiempo-, mintió.

**(Ya en un pequeño local cerca de ahí)**

-¿Algo en especial?-.

-Sólo té verde por favor-.

-Pues que sean dos-.

-¿Es de verdad esto necesario?, realmente tengo que volver a casa-.

-No digas eso, te tomas las cosas demasiado es serio-, exclamó mientras bebía.

-Es que dejé los equipos andando y no confío en el juicio de mi compañero-.

-Eres uno de los mejores de la clase y aún te queda tiempo para… este pasatiempo tuyo-.

-No es ningún pasatiempo, es algo que tengo que hacer, mi responsabilidad-.

-Eres idéntico a él-, suspiró Takenoushi seriamente.

-Profesor…-.

-Discúlpame pero tenía que decirlo. Aún no entiendo porqué antes me confesaste que eras hijo de Tetsuya-.

-Lo dije únicamente porque supe que usted lo conocía-, murmuró bajando la vista como queriendo evitar el tema.

-Solía trabajar y trabajar, no le dedicaba tiempo a otra cosa. Fue tanto lo que logró sin embargo… era tan joven-.

-Es sólo que nunca supe mucho de él-.

-Escucha, no creo que sea el más indicado para hablar de tu padre. Sé que es incómodo para ti...-.

-No, está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas y había nacido-.

-Él nunca me hubiera aceptado una invitación a beber como tú, de ninguna manera, él era… pues indescifrable, como si no conociera más que estudios y experimentos. Encontré extraño que de hecho se casara ya que no tenía capacidad social alguna. Sin embargo logró llevar una vida normal aún cuando pasaba días enteros encerrado con alguna ecuación o dirigiendo investigaciones-.

Para adivinarlo correctamente el surgimiento de estás raras individualidades habían sido por sobre todo instintivas. Como si las circunstancias pidieran por seres especiales para momentos especiales. Así pasa en las épocas de cambio, las transformaciones en la dirección hacia un futuro desconocido impulsan la naturaleza fantástica de la mente y el espíritu humano. Las maquinaciones que nos hacen excepcionales o nos destruyen sólo significan la eterna constante de este y todos los mundos existentes: el cambio.

-Recuerdo una vez… /rió cambiando el tono/

Él se sentaba junto a mí en las reuniones del consejo (los dos profesores eran reconocidos masones) y no dijo nada durante… no sé, un año. Hasta que un día de la nada se puso de píe y pidió la palabra. Todos nos quedamos atónitos, expectantes /riendo/ y preguntó si podían cerrar las ventanas porque se estaba metiendo una corriente de aire. Y lo más gracioso fue le hicieron caso y continuamos la reunión como si nada. Después de eso se sentó y no volvió a hablar-.

Curiosamente esto le produjo algo de gracia a Koushirou, pero con una extraña nostalgia. Esa historia sonó como algo que él hubiera hecho, sin embargo la figura del hombre que solía ser su padre se le hacía borrosa y distante. Continuamente se había rehusado a la idea de saber quién fue realmente Izumi Tetsuya por temor a que esto le obsesionara. Desafortunadamente cada vez que oía algo acerca de él se le hacía más difícil reprimir esa necesidad.

-Es increíble que hayas resultado ser su hijo, el mundo es cada vez más pequeño-.

-No, no el mundo, sino la ignorancia del ser humano… discúlpeme profesor pero es necesario que me vaya ahora. Le agradezco su tiempo y la invitación-.

-Como quieras-, dijo tranquilamente sabiendo que ya no podía detenerlo.

-_Ah_…_idéntico-. _Pensó tomando otro sorbo sin ver como su alumno desaparecía tras la puerta.

_Fin del Flashback_

Un silencio inquietante rondaba a la ciudad a esas horas de la mañana. A diferencia de a comienzos de año el trayecto de Koushirou se hacía más rápido sin tantas personas en la calle. Pero no compensaba a los hombres de verde que vigilaban cada movimiento de la gente. Con tono cauteloso se debía buscar a entre un Tokio más rígido de lo normal alguna esquina que apaciguara un escozor que ya se había prolongado demasiado. Resaltaba muchas veces el sonido austero de la bicicleta, entre pasajes de tensión y murmullos temerosos. Pasando frente a callejones que escondían multitudes de manifestantes que se quedaban en silencio al ver pasar a cualquier extraño que les produjera la mínima sospecha y, al siguiente, regimientos enteros con facciones engañosas, adolescentes y ancianos corroídos bajo la insostenible bandera, custodiando sin tregua hacia un hecho consumado e inevitable.

A través de charcos que reflejaban nubes negras, que cubrían los rostros de los hombres representantes de las masas niveladas, lanzando proclamaciones acerca de una nueva era; una ola de temor y espanto de la cual lo más que podía esperarse era la propia y definitiva fe.

Su mirada tosca, medio severa. Se esforzaba por no dejarse llamar la atención, el delicado y penoso viaje sumergía con insistencia hacia una sorda estación de fatiga. Su costumbre de no unirse a otros ciclistas mientras durase el viaje parecía querer decir que entre escuchar o no escuchar, o no saber de confianza por parte de él no era algo restrictivo sino auto impuesto. Su Cruz a cargar si se quiere. Obraba igualmente para todo como si lo familiar le fuese doloroso. Mucho tiempo me tomó darme cuenta que en su forma de ser había algo convulsivo, en vías de ceder ante el error más adecuado. Así, el verdadero Izumi podría no sentirse tan extraño a manifestar el mínimo de afinidad posible.

Por un momento volvió de sus pensamientos y notó que el único lugar que resultaba tranquilizante era el cementerio de Okayama. Allá a lo lejos sucedía un entierro, haciéndole recordada un hecho similar que había presenciado tiempo atrás.

_Flashback:_

Algo nervioso esperaba poder acercarse al grupo de gente que permanecía en un profundo letargo.

Entre el sonido de las sutras de los monjes; los emisarios del suplicio. Encallado ya en el carácter funcional de la ceremonia buscó entre los asistentes al persona que lo había contactado. Distinguiéndose en el fondo una figura joven; la más pequeña. Con la vista fija en el sepelio dio de pronto con la mirada sobria de un viejo amigo que caminaba vacilante hacia el. Koushirou no atinó a decir palabra alguna pues un mutuo gesto de empatía destruyó cualquier comentario.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, lástima que tenga que ser de esta manera-, dijo finalmente arrodillándose junto al joven.

-No te preocupes, agradezco que hayas venido-, dijo Iori con ineludible cortesía.

-Lamento no haber podido avisar a los demás, la verdad es que ya no se de nadie-.

-No tiene importancia, no hubiera querido hacer pasar a nadie más un mal rato-. Estas palabras se cernieron crudamente sobre Izumi. Experimentó esa rara expresión algo acerada. Injustificadamente Iori tenía una manera aplastante de compartir sus sentimientos, sentimientos que bordeaban lo incipiente. No debería soportar tantos infortunios y a tan corta edad. Aunque era bueno disimulando su dolor, parecía harto y deslucido, extendiéndose por toda la exequia como el olor del incienso un patetismo latente de su parte.

Koushirou se resistió por moral discernir sobre el sentimiento religioso que todo esto le provocaba. Sin embargo se trataba de un funeral, que por comparación, superaba cualquier diferencia personal.

En todo caso, ese momento era capaz de contraer el corazón. Iori sufría la muerte de otro ser querido. El más anciano, que no impedía su partida, sino más bien fue su espíritu noble el que lo mantuvo hasta los ochenta y nueve años. Chikara Hida yacía entre adornos y regalos. Un manto le cubría el rostro, de lo contrario hubiera sido imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. Su imagen provocaba un sentimiento de intranquilidad que socavaba cualquier intento de eludir el hecho de su pérdida. Los pocos presentes podían no valerse de su cercanía pero sí de su gracia, ya que fue uno de los miembros más honorables de esa familia. El pariente más directo era Iori, quien se encargaba de orar ahora y durante los 49 días de clausura2.

-Él no volvió a hablar ¿sabes?, desde la muerte de mi madre. Se construyó una cabaña fuera de la casa y se quedaba ahí todo el día sentado, sin hacer nada…-.

-Sé que significaba mucho para ti; supongo que fue como un padre-. Este comentario provocó una pequeña reacción en Iori que Izumi notó inmediatamente.

-No, no, eso no es cierto. Hasta él me lo dijo, no hay forma de remplazar a un padre, por favor no digas esas cosas-, dijo esforzado.

-No me malinterpretes, por supuesto que yo no podría entender por lo que estás pasando, pero él hizo todo lo posible por criarte así que le debes mucho-, dijo Koushirou inmutable.

-No, claro que no podrías entenderlo, porque no sabes lo que se siente… perder a ambos padres-.

Koushirou sintió que se le secaba la garganta, un frío terrible se esparció sobre sus sienes. Las palabras de su amigo lo habían destrozado. Aquel recuerdo, de hecho, no se aproximaba ciertamente a la experiencia del joven Hida. A exigencia de su voluntad evitó decir cualquier cosa, absolutamente convencido de que se había equivocado.

-¿Sabes que fue lo último que me dijo? Aguantando las lágrimas que lo perdonara. Que lo de mi padre fue su culpa, que… uno no puede ver crecer a los hijos pero si a los nietos, que estaba agradecido por mi, por ser un buen muchacho-.

Pronto otras personas llegaron a consolar al joven ante la inmovilidad de Koushirou. Alejándose de esa escena sintió pena como no la había sentido en años. No pudo seguir en ese lugar un segundo más y se marchó sin que nadie lo notara. Silenciosamente caminó fuera del salón con las manos en los bolsillos, huyendo de una despedida fría y mesurada, tomando aquella expresión en el rostro de Iori y reproduciéndola una y otra vez en su mente. Sin querer cambiar nada en ella, entrenándose para reconocer su propia amargura.

Notando la diferencia entre ambas experiencias dispuso de pronto visitar a sus padres ese mismo día, encontrando su conducta como netamente sentimental. _¿Pero qué importa?, son mis padres._

Confundido por lo que había pasado procuró superar pronto su exaltación. Antes debía informar a sus amigos de esta tragedia, aunque a su pesar no quisiese compartir desgracias a sus distantes compañeros. Lo cierto era que Chikara Hida había muerto en un día de septiembre, justo en el día nacional del respeto por el adulto mayor.

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora bien, lo anterior me es de un valor bastante ambiguo. Pues sería imposible para mí enterarme de estos sucesos en especial por mi cuenta. Todo gira en torno a unas notas que encontré en el apartamento en mis días de ocio y que seguramente Koushirou nunca me hubiera dejado incluir en este libro. Contando con que a él no le interese leerlo, sin embargo sabiendo que he traicionado el respeto de muchos para escribirlo. No sé exactamente en qué momento escribió dichas notas o porqué las dejó descuidadamente a mi alcance pero me han sido de gran ayuda para poder descifrarlo a él e incluso a mí mismo. Significaban tal vez un escape o alguna clase de paliativo. Mórbidas a veces, no podría darme el lujo de juzgarlas ya que además de no estar en mi derecho han llegado a ser mesuradamente agradables. Sin ánimo de proteger mi objetividad ni mucho menos los llevaderos pensamientos de mi amigo debo decir que al encontrar afortunadamente muestras de humanidad en la mayoría de los relatos puedo decir que esta lectura apela tal vez a todos dolores y preocupaciones de una persona normal. Aunque puestos inexplicablemente en un frenético estado de observación y análisis que hacían parecer que aquellas experiencias pertenecieron a otro individuo que, a sus expensas, servía como un experimento andante.

Leyendo pude recién imaginarme la discordia interna y el mal haber en grosera apariencia que él tenía. Siempre sospeché que era infeliz; y que lo era… ¡muy infeliz! Recordándole esto una vez o mejor dicho "revelándoselo" en un día como cualquiera:

_-¿Qué hay contigo?-, dije.-¿Disculpa?-._

_¿Qué razón tienes permitirte ser un desgraciado?-. Hizo una mueca un poco apática. Mi soberbia de algún modo le causó gracia._

_-Es verdad, ¿soy un desgraciado no?, o querrás decir un pobre diablo quizá. No tengo razón alguna y tampoco debería. A mi juicio no hay excusa posible para privarse de de la felicidad. ¿A eso te refieres?-. _

_-No, si eres tan miserable como creo deberías haber dicho algo como: "El concepto de felicidad es una ilusión previsible ante la ingenuidad del ser humano y su tendencia simplificar o tratar de explicar un estado por sobre todo impropio y poco sincero de su genio y circunstancia en la realidad"-. Me miró sin hacer ningún gesto._

_-Takeru, eso parece una definición textual- , dijo irónicamente._

_-Responde ¿es algo como eso lo que sientes, cierto?-. _

_-Sí, probablemente esa sea mi posición pero dime ¿esperabas que yo te diera esa respuesta o simplemente estás adivinando algo que a tu imagen merece la misma respuesta?-._

_-No digo que yo no sea infeliz, sólo digo que en fondo tú y yo no somos tan distintos-, respondí. Sonrió otra vez y miró al piso un momento._

_-Creo que la diferencia está en que uno de nosotros puede decidir ser un desgraciado y no así el otro-. _

_-Ya veo, así que soy un farsante-, dije ofuscado._

_-No, creo que tu infelicidad es real pero no sirve para justificar que te agrade sentirte infeliz-. _

_-No me agrada… - ¡escúchate!- interrumpió. _

_-¿Acaso espera pasar el resto de tu vida maldiciendo todo gesto o pensamiento ajeno a esta coraza tuya?, como si tu sufrimiento fuera el más grande del mundo. Lo único que yo veo es un joven talentoso y prometedor que prefiere sentirse desdichado antes de aceptar que no tiene el valor suficiente como para querer empezar de nuevo. ¿Tanto te han lastimado? No lo sé. _

_¿Acaso importa? Claro que no. ¿Y piensas decirme a mí que me permito ser un desgraciado cuando lo único que haces es lloriquear cada vez que alguien dice o hace algo que te parece poco honesto?, pues si es así puedes irte al infierno-. _

_Dicho esto se puso de pie y salió bruscamente del apartamento dejándome sólo con mi evidente flaqueza..._

Probablemente la discusión más intensa que había tenido con él. Sin embargo cuanta razón tenía y, al fin y al cabo logré que expresara alguna emoción; en este caso enfado. Vale en todo caso volver a esos momentos, pues significan mucho aunque no sea esta la última incursión que tendré a estos recuerdos será bueno hablar de ellos más detalladamente.

Cuando mi amigo deliberadamente se rehusaba a hablar de sus problemas podía recurrir al papel, a diferencia mía, lo hacía por una causa mucho más compleja. Con una caligrafía envidiable daba saltos esporádicos a ciertas etapas de su vida y a situaciones contradictorias que nunca pude interpretar. Por las tardes devoraba los párrafos y leía una y otra vez los intrincados dilemas de una mente ciertamente brillante. Sin confesarle nunca mi hallazgo me encontré con una imagen más familiar: Para él yo era un talento desperdiciado y sin carácter como dije antes. Calificaciones que no vi como injustas sino un poco apresuradas, después de todo el estaba acostumbrado al éxito y a actuar rápidamente. Yo simplemente iba donde las circunstancias me llevasen. Esto no significaba que no pudiera hallar una salida a escribir en el futuro, sólo que en mi forma de hacer las cosas no siempre contaba con un plan o siquiera con un propósito.

En efecto, si él tiene razón, en mis raras horas de placer podría recurrir a la defensa engañosa del desdén. Dicho así, mi traición había sido tan brutal que le temía a la posibilidad de un encuentro conmigo mismo, olvidando todas las leyes que rigen a los miembros normales de la sociedad. Prefería borrar toda vitalidad dejándola sometida y obligada a la depravación y finalmente a la extinción.

Como autor honesto no puedo intentar defenderme de esta posición. Me había convertido en un ser despreciable, burdo y trillado.

-_¡Oh, todo esto lo has hecho tú mismo!- _Debería poder desprenderme de esta actitud de decepción y pena cuyo efecto importaba poco. ¿Pero porqué me era tan difícil ¿Había algún bien preciso, algo que estuviera ignorando y que me hiciera tanta falta que no me permitiera imaginar mi vida como hombre libre?

No lo veo. No sé por dónde empezar. Ya llegué a este extremo de paralización, a la cerrazón de mis sentimientos. Si es que fuera irreversible los pronósticos no serían buenos. No sabría para dónde ir, no tendría ni objetivos ni aspiraciones. Pronto ya no sería necesario para nadie y por más que enviase mis pensamientos a otra parte en busca de sosiego no conseguiría nada. Todo estaba viejo y marchito, sin una sola luz de esperanza.

_-¡Dios! ¿me habré puesto a divagar? Por favor perdónenme, esto no debería tratar sólo sobre mí. No requiero de estos detalles por el momento y sé que ustedes tampoco._

Pero bien, basta de estas explicaciones que poco tienen que ver con lo que les contaba, su verdadera relevancia necesita de hecho ser contada a través de la historia así que es mejor continuar ahora como es debido.

Cierto, debían pasar dos días para el lunes. La conferencia. Desperté esa mañana sin recordarlo. Aparentemente mi nivel de aislamiento borraba cualquier pensamiento que llevara mucho tiempo sin ser revisado. Probablemente realicé una rutina sin mucho estimulo. Duchándome supongo y, desayunando alguna porquería. No fue hasta que puse la vista en la computadora que Koushirou dejó haciendo "no se qué" que mi memoria volvió estrepitosamente para hacerme reaccionar.

_Tal vez se lo debía… _¿Qué asunto me podría esperar en esta… exposición? Una suerte de caso perdido que nunca me atreví a mencionar. El Digimundo no estaba cerca, de ninguna manera. De poder admitirlo me sentiría quizá menos culpable de no asistir pero no de complacer a Koushirou. Siendo tan paciente conmigo es lo menos que podría hacer, sin embargo… ¡qué problemático!

Tuve la impresión de que mi conciencia se nublaba a ratos; si eso es posible. Probablemente había llegado al límite al pasar demasiado tiempo encerrado. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente.

Si perdía la cordura no habría mucho que hacer, por ello una pequeña parte de mí deseó salir otra vez. Pero esta vez debía resistir, si me contenía tenía la oportunidad de salir otro día, desafortunadamente aún quedaba enfrentarlo a él. Sería entonces: o aventurarme hacia una ocasión impredecible o soportar el bien merecido rencor de mi compañero por algún tiempo.

_-Está decidido, no iré-_

Busqué sobre el escritorio el papel que mi compañero me había mostrado. El evento estaba programado para las diez y media de la mañana. –_Cierto, lo había olvidado_-. El reloj marcaba poco más de las nueve y media. –_Koushirou ya debe estar aya_-. Lo único que me quedaba era llamarlo para tratar de convencerlo.

No recordaba la última vez que usé un teléfono y como el nuestro había sido cancelado tenía que bajar a recepción por uno. Presionado por el hecho de tener que salir aunque fuera sólo del apartamento sentí por primera vez un signo de auto desprecio. _¡No es para tanto!_

Tomé un respiro y abrí rápidamente la puerta. Estaba tan oscuro como adentro, aunque mucho más fresco. Al fondo siguiendo un pasaje estaban las escaleras. Observé la puerta tras de mí, dudaba si continuar o no. Al percatarme de lo ridículo que esto se estaba tornando me concentré y avancé decididamente.

El camino me pareció eterno, aún la tenue luz de los pasillos lograba cegarme. En mi solitario andar distinguía voces a lo lejos que sólo prometían nuevas manifestaciones y precipitaciones durante toda la semana. Cuidando cada paso bajé con ambas manos en la baranda como si fuera un discapacitado.

Al llegar abajo mi visión ya era bastante limitada. Aún no logré ver a nadie mientras bajaba ni cuando llegué a final. Como si el resto de las personas hubieran dejado de existir y todos los sonidos fueran producto de mi imaginación.

Finalmente llegué al primer piso, la entrada era un estrecho corredor que daba a una pequeña puerta. Rodeado por un pálido y debilitado rojo que teñía la sala. En el centro una ventana amarillenta que iluminaba todo y que posaba las siluetas de la gente como un gran manto que lo cubría todo. Unos metros antes de la salida estaba colgado en la pared un viejo teléfono. A pesar de lo difuso de los números pude marcar sin mayores problemas. Al esperar traté de pensar en las palabras exactas que diría, sin hallar ningún argumento convincente e aquellos efímeros segundos. De repente tuve una sensación inexplicable, un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que me hizo perder toda estabilidad, mientras flotaba aturdido una sombra se detuvo fuera de la puerta por un instante. Una majestuosa figura que llenó toda la sala me hizo volver a la realidad. Sentí que me observaba, quise huir pero un indescriptible olor me atrajo. Me sentí atormentado, insignificante. Aquella imagen sin embargo parecía estar ahí para mí, se me había reservado un último consuelo antes de desintegrar mi voluntad por completo.

En ese mismo momento atendieron mi llamada y sentí que despertaba, al mismo tiempo la figura se alejó de la ventana dejándome sin respuesta. –_H_o_la, ¿hola?-_, se oyó desde el auricular. Me quedé mirando el artefacto y sin pensarlo dos veces colgué y corrí tras la figura desesperadamente.

Cuando llegué afuera me ardieron los ojos, no podía ver nada. Cubriéndome con el antebrazo lo único que notaba era la acera interminable, totalmente desierta. Había perdido a la silueta misteriosa, sin embargo el olor no se había ido; era aún más fuerte. El escalofrío volvió pero de una forma más leve. Abajo a mi derecha, a un par de metros una joven se abrochaba las agujetas sin siquiera notarme. Confundido la observé ponerse de pie y quedárseme viendo fijamente. Mi visión se había despejando un poco, pero ella resaltaba nítida por sobre todo lo demás. Su mirada era clara y profunda, su rostro parecía dibujarse a medida que iba encontrando fragmentos de una belleza que pensé había olvidado. Cuando finalmente terminé de reconocerla escuché sorprendido el sonido de mi propia voz como un golpe.

-_Hola_-.

Ella no respondió y sólo me miró. Cuando su boca emuló una sonrisa contenida que produjo en mí una sensación tan confortable que apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de que había salido del edificio.

1 Línea de tiempo original.

2 Un funeral budista puede durar más de 49 días, con oraciones cada 7


	3. Capítulo 2: Otro Sueño de Invierno

**2. Otro Sueño de Invierno. **別の冬の夢

_Reencuentro_

出会い

**Lunes 17 de diciembre de 2012 09:40 A.M.**

**(En el escenario de un auditorio ocupado sólo por dos personas)**

=Acababa de sonar un teléfono en la sala=

-¿Quién era?-.

-No sé, colgaron-.

-¿Y el número?

-No lo reconozco-.

-Tal vez era Takeru-.

-No lo creo, no es de su costumbre hacerse cargo de los asuntos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A que no creo que venga-.

-Pero si todavía falta una hora para empezar, estás siendo muy estricto con él-.

-Lo conozco más tiempo que tú y créeme no es de fiar-.

-Tal vez se topó con algo ¿no puedes tener algo de confianza?-.

-De verdad te envidio Shuu-San, ves las cosas de una manera muy optimista. Quiero que Takeru esté aquí también pero a veces las cosas no resultan como queremos. Veremos la manera de hacer funcionar esto sin él, sólo eso nos queda-.

**(Frente al edificio)**

"Que si me había topado con algo". Bueno en realidad con alguien. Mi súbita salida al exterior continuaba conmigo confrontado una aparición inesperada. Convencido de que no me lo estaba imaginando, ya de pronto, las cosas se habían puesto un poco extrañas.

-Hola-, respondió finalmente.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- de alguna manera las palabras seguían saliendo de mi boca sin que lo notara.

-¿Vives aquí?-, preguntó casi ignorándome.

-Sí-.

-¿Puedo entrar?, continuó cada vez más seria.

-Claro-.

Extrañado de la situación le abrí inmediatamente la puerta, viéndola entrar como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la que recordaba. Ya dentro padecí las secuelas de mi encandilamiento y apenas distinguiéndose su espalda con toda esa oscuridad pude pensar mejor.

-Es en el cuarto piso-. Me quedó mirando como si hubiese obviado algún detalle.

-Sube tú primero-.

No me atreví a preguntar porqué y obedecí. Me sentí agitado, oprimido por una sensación de incomodidad. Mientras avanzábamos el rechinido que producían sus pasos hacía todo menos tranquilizarme. Aún me costaba ver, por lo que su acecho parecía más profundo de lo que era en realidad. A pesar de lo estancados que estaban mis deseos de comunicación quise hablarle pero mi boca no respondía, me quedaba en ese caso hacer la pregunta adecuada.

Cuando faltaban sólo unos metros empecé a arrepentirme de haberla complacido y de no liberar mi curiosidad. ¿Qué consecuencias podían surgir realmente¿estaba exagerando algo que en realidad era totalmente inofensivo?

-¿Hikari?-, me detuve.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-. Se detuvo a mi lado con la vista fija en frente.

-Sólo respuestas-, tardó en decir.

-¿Respuestas?-.

-Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-, dijo volteándose. Le sonreí y decidí que no quería seguir adelante.

-Escucha, ahora tengo un compromiso muy importante así que… -_¿lo tenía?_

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-. Esta vez reía nervioso.

-Ahora estás siendo dramática-, traté de suavizar la situación.

-Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo, o es que acaso no quieres verme-.

-No es eso, es que el lugar está horrible y me da algo de pena que lo veas-.

-No mientas, sé que eso no te preocupa-, dijo amablemente y se puso frente a la puerta dejándome sin opción. Miré al piso ofuscado por un momento, suspiré hondamente tratando de disimular frustración. Se quedó ahí parada esperando mi aprobación; como si la necesitara.

-Sólo fíjate donde pisas-, dije resignado.

Apenas oyó esto entró sin dudar seguida por quien por nada del mundo deseaba tener que hacer de anfitrión.

-¿Qué haces?-, dije al verla quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué parece que hago?-, dijo sin detenerse.

-Quédatelos; confía en mí-. No pareció darme mucho crédito, sin embargo siguió m consejo con tal de calmar la ansiedad que tenía de entrar. Apenas un par de pasos y fue detenida por una pila de cajas. Dio un lento y cuidadoso vistazo de ciento ochenta grados en aquella penumbra sin mayor expectación.

-No está tan mal-.

-¿Es broma?, es un basurero-, dije avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Yo creo que es bastante original-, dijo como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

-Pero si ni siquiera hay cocina y, las únicas paredes de dentro son para el baño-, exclamé.

Para ese momento ya se estaba riendo ante mi asombro.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-, pregunte casi enfadado.

-Sí, si me parece-, seguía riendo mientras yo ponía la cara más sería que podía para evitar sentirme vencido por lo adorable que se veía. De alguna manera todo lo que esperaba que notara no le generó ningún sobresalto y esto produjo en mí una extraña reacción, llenando mi boca con lo que ella debería haber dicho. ¿En que estaba pensando realmente?, acababa de darme cuenta de que no podía vivir en un lugar como ese.

-Es decir toda esta chatarra, el polvo, el olor, ¿todo esto te hace gracia?-

-No, es terrible, tienes razón-, dijo mientras llegó a su punto máximo de júbilo.

-Pues sí, gracias. Sabía que te estabas burlando de mí-.

-No, no es eso que… /terminando de reír/ no es… no se parece en nada a lo que yo me esperaba-.

-¿Qué dices?, si viste la fachada del edificio. No es precisamente para hacerse expectativas-.

-No entiendes, no ahora. Es que siempre me imaginé como sería tu vida para estos momentos y nunca pensé que terminarías así-.

-Pues me alegra que mi miserable hogar te haya alegrado el día-, dije y caminé hacia un extremo del apartamento haciendo la peor imitación de una persona resentida.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-, dijo aunque seguía sonriendo.

Claro que no estaba molesto, eso sí terriblemente confundido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando, estaba ella realmente aquí conmigo?

Tratándose de un sueño podría manipular la situación a mi voluntad, pero se veía demasiado real como para serlo.

Pronto se estaba paseando con la mayor displicencia mientras yo la observaba a brazos cruzados con la mente todavía entumida. Haciendo un pequeño gesto de agobio cada vez que tropezaba con algo. Para ese momento el ambiente se hacía espeso y todo tomaba una suerte de irrealidad.

-¿De verdad eres tú?-.

-Hasta donde sé-, respondió.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-, preguntó con una carcajada.

-No, es sólo que… estás aquí-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, continuó riendo.

-Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que da un poco de miedo-.

-Yo debería ser quien tiene miedo-, dijo mientras me daba la espalda aún explorando.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-Te me apareciste de la nada como un fantasma. Me asustaste-. _¿Yo la asusté?_

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba afuera?-.

-Sólo te vi-.

-¿Me viste?-, me miró incrédula.

-Es decir te sentí o como sea. Tuve un presentimiento nada más-, por alguna razón no atiné a mentir.

-¿Me sentiste, qué clase de cumplido es ese?-, preguntó sonriéndome.

-¿Cumplido?... no, es la verdad-, dije sonrojándome levemente.

-Sí, claro- dijo y se volteó de nuevo.

Y ahora se portaba así conmigo ¿qué pasa? ¿Sabrá en qué estado me encuentro? Pensará tal vez que sólo he crecido físicamente. Pero al parecer siempre ha tenido una idea de cómo tratar conmigo y ahora se las arregla para hacerme sentir incómodo. ¡Vaya una tontería! Ella no sería capaz. Al menos no la Hikari que recuerdo.

-¿Takeru-kun?-, me trajo de mi pensamiento.

-¿No es extraño?, ¿toparnos así? Es como el destino ¿no?-.

-¿El destino?-. Sin saber si discrepar o no con aquello puesto que mi destino no había sido el mejor hasta ese momento.

-Siempre pensé que nosotros… y los demás muchachos nos reunimos por causa de nuestra misión. Es decir ¿podríamos haber sido amigos en circunstancias distintas?-.

Esta pregunta me había pasado por la mente en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo por mi relación con Izumi, pero por un buen deseo de afecto no quería aplicar dicha teoría con ella.

-No veo porque no-, dije.

-¿Sabes?, es gracioso, tomo la otra calle todos los días y, por alguna razón que no entiendo, hoy decidí cruzar por aquí. ¿Me vas a decir que es una coincidencia?-.

¿Qué podía decir en verdad? Tenía toda la razón. No sólo que cambiara ese mínimo detalle en su rutina sino el enorme cambio en la mía. Había salido al exterior y no sólo eso, ni siquiera lo había notado. En realidad, el hecho de haber logrado bajar al primer piso; al lugar exacto en el momento preciso. Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Crees que la gente como nosotros está destinada a encontrarse?-.

-¿Gente como nosotros?-.

-Sí, somos especiales ¿recuerdas?-.

-Querrás decir éramos especiales-. Me miró un poco sorprendida.

-Me gusta pensar que sigo siendo una niña ¿a ti no?-.

-No es algo que realmente halla podido decidir-. Hubo una pequeña pausa y me lanzó otra de esas miradas incorregibles.

-Se nota que no has cambiado nada-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Siempre creyendo que debes ser más maduro que el resto, ya deja de fingir-.

Qué ocurrencias. ¿Esa era su conclusión?, ¿cómo podía llegar después de tantos años y sentenciar todo mí presente con una simple frase? El insinuar que estaba dividido en dos sujetos antagónicos casi caricaturescos. Como si toda la realidad de una persona; su complejidad pudiera resumirse al concepto de hombre y niño. La sola idea me parecía ofensiva. Pero qué podía hacer, no iba a discutir con ella por eso. Sólo corroboraría sus dichos. Exacerbado decidí seguirle el juego.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, aparentemente ahora sueltas más de dos palabras-, dije con ligera agresividad.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Eso para mí es un gran cambio. Digo… los adultos hablamos mucho ¿no? Y emitimos juicios sin la menor consideración-.

Al saber que había sido sutil al exponerle mi discordia esperé a que me respondiera y que en un principio entendiera la indirecta.

Puso esta vez una cara de duda. Seguramente presintió que tramaba algo pero inevitablemente desestimó la idea y me volvió a sonreír, aparentemente le había agradado mi reacción. Como una especie de berrinche al que yo había recurrido.

Seguramente no pudo evitar pensar que había herido mis sentimientos y esto le pareció curioso, por no decir divertido.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Takaishi Takeru?-, dijo con tono juguetón.

-Si apuntas acaso a que sigo siendo el mismo tendría que adivinar que tú si has cambiado ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, creo que he cambiado… ¿y eso qué? -.

-Entonces, admite que fuiste injusta-, dije inmediatamente.

-¿Injusta?-.

-¿Tendrías que encontrarte con una versión más familiar de mí para aprobarme ¿un muchacho dócil y expuesto que se preocupa por todo y por todos?-.

_Creo que me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio…_

Esta vez no sonrió. Se me acercó seriamente hasta que quedamos de frente.

-No reconozco a ese muchacho que describes, y si crees que así es como te ven los demás estás equivocado. Tal vez fui injusta tienes razón, pero tan sólo unos minutos contigo no van a permitirme sacar todas las conclusiones ¿cierto?-. /Se acercó más aún hasta quedar sobre mi hombro y me susurró al oído: _Creo que me agradas más ahora._

Caminó en forma opuesta hasta quedar de espaldas otra vez y se fue luego hacia otro rincón dejándome petrificado.

-¿Ya son suficientes respuestas?-, logré decir.

-No lo sé, es decir¿hay más?-, dijo mientras observaba con fascinación cada rincón.

-¿Qué tal esto?, ¿Cómo sería mi vida ahora?-.

-¿Tú vida?-.

-Sí, dijiste que tenías una idea de cómo sería-.

No dijo nada y se acercó luego a las computadoras con curiosidad, ahí fue cuando me convencí de que había mucho de cierto en lo que me había comentado. Pronto descubriría que me había encontrado con otro niño elegido y que de hecho el único vínculo que teníamos era nuestra antigua misión.

-_Debería ser brillante-_, murmuró.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

-¿Alguien más vive aquí?-, preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Toda esta chatarra como dices, no va contigo. ¿Para qué la tendrías?-. _Muy lista._

Para ese momento ya no me importaba que no me reconociera. Es decir, no podría esperar que nada le pareciera lo suficientemente vano como para no considerarlo como una profecía a nuestro encuentro. No estando de acuerdo con ninguna de sus observaciones sólo me quedaba revelarle cualquier detalle que desease para terminar lo más rápido posible.

-Koushirou-, dije cerrando los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¿Qué?-.

-Koushirou también vive aquí-, le repetí suspirando.

-Ahora tú me estás tomando el pelo ¿cierto?, ¿vives con él?. ¿Pueden dos personas vivir aquí?-.

-No "vivir", en realidad… mira, ya se me está haciendo tarde, así que si no te importa…-.

-Qué dices, yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Esto se pone cada vez mejor-. Dicho esto comenzó a pasearse y ver con más cuidado los objetos que salían al paso. Como si fuera un desfile de recuerdos forzados que esperaba de alguna manera coincidir con mi antigua persona.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?-, preguntó.

Tardé en contestar, más que nada por la naturalidad con la que insistía en interrogarme.

-Nada en especial, él necesitaba donde dejar sus cosas y yo un lugar donde vivir-.

-Bueno al menos tú cumpliste con tu parte-, dijo.

-¿Acaso piensas terminar ya?-.

-Pero si apenas estoy comenzando-. Cuando dijo esto logró finalmente quebrarme y hacerme reír. Me sentí un poco más relajado como para seguir la conversación. Pude notar lo bella que se había puesto, sin embargo me propuse no distraerme para adivinar sus intenciones.

-En realidad no vive aquí pero se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en las computadoras-.

-Tal como dije, es el destino-.

-No lo creo. Digo, Tokio no resulta tan grande a veces-.

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que eras escéptico-.

-Soy realista, ustedes dos son los únicos con quien he hablado en años-.

-Estás apresurando las cosas, ya verás como en poco tiempo todos volverán-.

-Hikari, han pasado cinco años-.

-Cinco, diez ¿cuál es la diferencia? Ellos siguen estando ahí ¿no?-.

-¿Dijiste brillante cierto?-, le interrumpí.

-Ah, sí… lo dije-, respondió algo dubitativa.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por toda esta oscuridad… sólo se me ocurrió-.

-¿La oscuridad de este lugar?-.

-Sí. Es sólo que siento que le hace falta un poco de luz a tú vida-, dijo mientras me miraba emocionada en una extraña manera. Después de esto bajó la vista y se dirigió a la ventana. Sabiendo lo que iba a hacer no me inquieté. Esperé hasta el último momento, antes de que abriera las persianas.

-No seríamos amigos, él y yo ¿sabes? En circunstancias distintas. Nunca me hubiera acercado a alguien como Koushirou de no ser por lo que nos tocó vivir. Pero supongo que es lo que está pasando digo, estas son "otras circunstancias" después de todo y aquí estamos. Y aquí estás tú también-. Se detuvo a centímetros de la cinta por un segundo.

-Pero yo no soy una extraña ¿cierto?, ¿tampoco te acercarías a alguien como yo?-.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú no te pareces en nada a él-. Sujetó fuertemente la cinta y me miró con tristeza.

-¿Entonces crees que tú y yo… podríamos ser amigos?-.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron rondando en mi cabeza mientras la luz entraba. Cegado nuevamente no pude evitar pensar que a pesar de su apariencia ingenua sabía exactamente como engañarme. Era obvio que andaba tras de algo, pero que hombre cuerdo trataría de alejarse de una mujer como ella o, siquiera entenderla. Seguía siendo una aparición para mí. En ese momento encontré otra visión similar a la de hace un rato. Aún caía el polvo que se había acumulado entre los pliegues de aluminio. Qué imagen. Había olvidado la última vez que el terrible resplandor de la humanidad se apoderó de mí. Y en el centro estaba ella, envuelta en ese halo inmenso y sereno. Fue ciertamente diferente a cuando salí a la calle, no era la luz cruda que emanaba del asfalto como un vapor dorado y amargo. Era cálida, exuberante. Y pensar que le había temido a eso por tanto tiempo, al arrullo del amanecer, al sonido de las calles y al caminar áspero e insignificante de las personas.

-Eres mi amiga, siempre lo has sido-.

-¿En serio, entonces porqué eres tan frío conmigo?; ¿acaso te hice algo malo?-.

-Claro que no, es sólo que ha pasado tiempo nada más-.

-¿No confías en mí entonces?-.

-¿Y porqué crees eso?-.

-No me has dado la espalda un solo instante desde que entré aquí-.

-No podía dejar de mirarte-, dije sin tapujos.

-No vas a zafarte con otro cumplido ¿oíste?-, respondió algo alterada aunque indudablemente la había puesto nerviosa.

-Sí, tienes razón, estoy jugando contigo-.

-Sólo lo dices porque crees que soy insolente- Intuyó mis pensamientos.

-Yo no diría eso, impaciente tal vez-.

-¿Impaciente?-.

-Sí… estabas coqueteando conmigo-. Guardó silencio.

-Oh, vaya ¿tenía razón?, creí que iba a quedar como un tonto. En ese caso lo siento-.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-Porque ahora yo he sido injusto contigo. Te he llamado impaciente pero en verdad el impaciente soy yo por descubrirte antes de tiempo. Perdóname por arruinarlo todo, en verdad. Es muy dulce de tu parte pero creo que me he vuelto un amargado-. Hizo un gesto de desazón y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te haya echado de menos?-, dijo despacio.

Fingí no escuchar y quise reparar la situación, sin embargo parecía que ya no había forma de compensarla.

-Además si piensas en lo repentino que ha sido esto, estás bastante tranquila en cambio yo estoy muy nervioso en este momento aunque no se note-. No hizo ningún movimiento lo que terminó por indicarme que me detuviera. Qué imbécil, si de hecho estaba tratando de abordarme debí sólo dejarla. Estaba frente a mí tal vez el fin a todos mis problemas y lo único que hacía era despreciarla. Ahora siquiera se atrevía a mirarme, probablemente decepcionada por mi conducta.

-No estaba tratando de intimidarte-, dijo luego de un par de segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Lo sé es sólo que… no puedo evitarlo-. -Evitar qué-.

-Sentirme así-.

-Cómo-, preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-, logré que se volteara nuevamente.

-No tengo que responder eso-.

-Ya lo hiciste-. Sonrió de nuevo.

-No, no lo hice-, repuse con otra sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Seguramente me estoy imaginando cosas-, dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Es que me he puesto a decir incoherencias-.

-Como el que yo te estaba coqueteando-.

-Sí, exacto ¿por qué no me corregiste?-, pregunté rascándome la cabeza.

-Porque tal vez tenías algo de razón-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Pero lo que dices es cierto, estoy siendo impaciente. Creo que te he exigido demasiado. Por favor no pienses mal de mí, no creas que así es como consigo las cosas. Además, sin importar cuan repentino sea no deberían existir secretos entre nosotros ¿no lo crees?, así que no hay razón para que te pongas nervioso conmigo-.

Para ese momento mi pulso estaba acelerado, pero debía evitar que se diera cuenta. Después de todo para mí seguía siendo un desafío emocional más que el intento de empatarme con alguien. Sin embargo siempre tuve curiosidad por saber si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros de no habernos separado tan inesperadamente. No puedo decir que no lo pensé y menos que no me sentía atraído hacia ella, desafortunadamente nunca supe si sentía lo mismo. Aunque al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y el reservado ahora era yo.

Extrañamente sus insinuaciones resultaban bastante inocentes, lo que confirmaba que no había cambiado tanto después de todo. Yo en cambio, estaba siendo recatado e indiferente. En parte por no saber qué esperar estrictamente de una persona ausente y por lo tanto desconocida. Es por eso que tal vez no podía dar una respuesta con libertad y alegría, al contrario, hasta había sido cruel con ella en vez de mostrar consideración visto su interés en mí. El hecho de llamarle la atención por una duda menos que razonable, en realidad no tenía nada de malo que sostuviera ese tipo de conversación conmigo y aún sin ningún argumento de mi parte prefirió defenderme cuando lo que en verdad relucía en sus palabras era un raro amor fraternal al que yo tomé por lúdico y desvergonzado. Tal vez afirmando que era ella la que debía ser más osada en sus comentarios y deliberadamente proponer ese paso. Si así fuera entones significaría que siempre gustó de mí y yo nunca tuve el valor ni el corazón para hacer algo al respecto. Y ahora en sólo algunos minutos reveló todo lo que nunca dijo en años. Se trataba entonces de una segunda oportunidad, en especial para mí, para sentir nuevamente y volver a tomarle el gusto a la vida.

Eso sí, no cometería el mismo error. Si acaso ella terminaba por acercárseme aceptaría sin dudar lo que fuera su voluntad. De no ser así, definitivamente no volvería a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Viéndolo de esa manera no tenía nada que perder y mucho para ganar.

Por lo último que dijo parecía estarse arrepintiendo de su supuesta aventura, después de todo yo había sido todo menos agradecido con sus palabras. Tal vez creyendo que cometía una equivocación al pensar que podríamos tener otro tipo de relación, acabaría por retractarse y finalmente desistir. Lo que quería decir que todo dependía de mí, de alguna manera tenía que retenerla y hacerle ver que lo que hacía en realidad era noble y que yo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme con tal de corresponderla.

-Yo también te extrañé-, dije seriamente.

Se detuvo al oír mis palabras que de seguro le fueron incomprensibles en un principio por lo súbito de mí atrevimiento. Pero ahí se quedó, viéndome a los ojos, descubriendo que estaba siendo completamente sincero. Observando como me dirigía despacio hacia ella sin romper el contacto visual y pronunciando mi nombre como sólo ella podía. Seguramente con la luz ahora instaurada pudo notar mi rostro cansado, mi palidez y la faz ojerosa y descuidada que la oscuridad y el encierro me habían dejado. Caminé cuidadosamente entre todos los objetos como si supiera de memoria la ubicación de cada uno. Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos de frente, siendo un par de centímetros más alto que ella me vi de pronto más agitado y nervioso que nunca mientras que ella sólo parecía esperar con ansia y a la vez con incertidumbre lo que fuera que saliera de mi boca.

-Hikari… tú y yo… nosotros nunca...-, su expectación aumentaba a medida que me acercaba a decir algo comprensible. Sin embargo lo que hubiera sido se esfumó para siempre tras el enorme sobresalto que me provocó la implacable llamada de la realidad. Me encontré boca abajo con un gran susto golpeándome el pecho, víctima de un ruido indescriptible. ¿Eso era música?, de pronto el zumbido del metal se había visto interrumpido por una insoportable melodía, trompetas chillando y violines mascullando, extendiéndose por todos lados. Venía de la computadora. Me di cuenta mientras me ponía de pie ya que tanto fue el susto que no pude evitar tropezarme. Recordé de inmediato a Hikari y al verla desde suelo noté que su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto y que sólo luego de unos segundos se percató de lo que había pasado.

Sin esperar mucho más me dirigí todavía exaltado a ver que ocurría. Era el programa de Koushirou, se había detenido finalmente. Abajo en la pantalla parpadeaba un aviso: cincuenta y una horas con tres minutos y doce segundos, el tiempo que pasó desde lo echó a andar hasta que dio con algo. _¿Tenía que ser justo ahora? _Confundido vi como empezó a arrojar números y a estamparlos luego en papel desde el escritorio. Lo más prudente sería darle a ella una explicación, pero ni siquiera yo entendía bien lo que pasaba. No podía pensar bajo esa estridencia, de repente todo volvía, mi compromiso. Renegando momentáneamente lo que había pasado no terminaba de sentirme como si vagara de un sueño a otro, tomando instintivamente la siguiente experiencia como lo real y desechando la anterior. Pero ella seguía de pie junto a mí. Debí en ese momento simplemente olvidarlo y terminar de decirle, sin embargo toda capacidad de formular algo se había ido y con ello la oportunidad concreta de acercarme a ella. Y en vez de cualquier explicación o confesión terminé por doblegar por completo mis intenciones.

-¿Tienes un teléfono?-.

**09:58 A.M. (de vuelta en el auditorio) **

Los primeros en llegar fueron los funcionarios y docentes, ocupando los primeros asientos. Encontrándose incluso el encorvado rector y para sorpresa de Izumi también el señor Takenoushi. En el fondo se encontraba mis dos compañeros preparando los últimos detalles. Un gran proyector y varios otros implementos que Koushirou había especificado e incluso modificado.

Respiró hondamente y fue en dirección de los hombres de traje para comenzar rápidamente con el convencionalismo.

-Es un honor tenerlos presentes-, dijo desde el escenario con una reverencia.

-No necesita fingir señor Izumi, sólo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de esto no se un fraude y usted lo sabe-, dijo uno de los profesores.

-Sí, estoy al tanto, pero mi respeto es sincero. Por favor tomen asiento, ya falta poco para comenzar-, concluyó con otra reverencia y volvió con Shuu tras el proyector.

-Nunca dijiste que ellos iban a venir-.

-No te preocupes, aquí sólo está en juego mi reputación-.

-No es por eso, es que parece que ya te estuvieran crucificando-.

-Estás exagerando, además no hay razón para preocuparse; contamos con la verdad que es lo que importa-.

-Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que todo esto me tiene algo inquieto-.

-Deberías estar emocionado, hoy seremos parte de la historia-.

-Ya lo creo, sólo desearía que Takeru-kun estuviera aquí-.

-Ya basta con eso, es decisión suya si se aparece, aunque sigo sosteniendo no lo hará-.

Apenas dijo esto volvió a sonar su teléfono haciendo que se quedaran mirando uno al otro.

-¿Alo? Sí… ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo? Está bien, sí… sí, de acuerdo-. Colgó pensativo.

-¿Y bien?-.

-_No tarda-_, dijo y se volteó rápidamente como haría una persona que odia equivocarse, no evitando sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Shuu.

**10:00 A.M. (De vuelta al ya no tan oscuro apartamento) **

-Gracias, necesitaba hacer esa llamada-.

-No hay de qué-.

Le devolví el aparato siguiendo luego con una pausa incómoda que hizo querer volver a oír la música, pero ese asunto ya había sido solucionado simplemente desconectando los altoparlantes. Ya un poco más calmado decidí que tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos.

Tendría que terminar esta conversación en otro momento, escogiendo terminar con mi encierro a seguir con ella. Porque a pesar de lo que había dicho aún me intimidaba su presencia y no deseaba seguir atormentándome buscando respuestas e inventando pretextos para no revelarlas.

-Y bueno… ya tengo que irme-, no dijo nada y puso una sonrisa de desilusión.

-¿Nada más así?, ¿te marchas?-.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarme-.

-No, no. Gracias pero realmente hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir-.

-¿Y eso por qué?-.

-Pues por si no lo has notado ya nadie tiene ganas-.

-No sabía que las cosas andaban tan mal-.

-¿Dónde has estado viviendo, en un agujero o qué?-.

-_O qué-._

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-.

-¿Dónde aquí? Oh no, no puedes quedarte aquí-.

-¿Por qué no?, prometo cuidar tu adorado chiquero-.

-Es que no se supone que deje a otra gente saber lo que pasa aquí-.

-Otra vez tratándome como una extraña, sólo pido quedarme unas horas-.

-Si no deseabas salir entonces qué haces aquí-.

-Sólo paseaba-.

-No eres buena mintiendo ¿sabías?-.

-Lo hago mejor que tú-.

-Oh ¿en serio?-.

-Pues sí, por ejemplo ese movimiento que haces al caminar mirando el piso y como mueves los brazos cuando explicas algo. Tratas de no ser demasiado obvio y caes en un problema. También cuando te hablo de frente cruzas los brazos creando una barrera entre los dos, pero cuando te doy la espalda pones las manos en los bolsillos lo que es señal de desconfianza. Y por último, la forma en como logras decirme todo lo que quiero oír; lo que en realidad es impresionante pero creo que no nos sirve a ninguno-.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?-, dije riendo.

-Es sólo cosa de poner atención. La verdad no lo hiciste mal-.

-Y dime ¿por qué te mentiría?, ¿qué gano con eso?-.

-Todos mienten, de eso se trata… de las apariencias-.

-Lo que dijiste es cierto, sigues siendo una niña en tu corazón pero piensas como un adulto y los adultos mentimos, engañamos y manipulamos-.

-No seas tan pesimista, no todos los adultos somos tan terribles-.

-Pues si ninguno iba a ser sincero esta conversación nunca tuvo mucho sentido-.

-A mi gusto ninguno de los dos mintió todo el tiempo y ya que hablamos de ser adultos solucionémoslo como tal-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A la conversación que tendremos hoy en la tarde. De seguro podremos ser más sinceros para entonces-.

-¿Qué dices, qué conversación?-.

-La que tendremos en la cena a la que tú me vas a invitar-.

-¿Cena?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Cómo una cita?-.

-Llámalo como quieras-, dijo y caminó nuevamente hacia otra parte.

-Espera…-.

-¿Qué no te agrada la idea?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Es que no soy de los que hacen citas-.

-Entonces piensa que es una reunión con una vieja amiga. Para ponerse al tanto o acaso tampoco eres de los que les gusta hablar-.

-En realidad no-.

-Vaya… dices la verdad, bien; guárdalo para más tarde por favor-. La quedé mirando casi enfadado por como había resuelto con total normalidad tal imposición, como si no le interesara saber si deseaba ir. Poniendo esa mirada de nuevo, como si pidiese una explicación sin conocer cuál fue la falta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a esa cena?-.

-Pues que tienes tantas dudas como yo pero no lo admites. Además crees que soy intrigante sin mencionar linda-.

-¿Sabes? No te entiendo, hace un rato actuabas demasiado compasiva conmigo y ahora me tratas como si mi opinión no importara-.

-Claro que me importa, es sólo que no siempre la opinión de una persona concuerda con sus verdaderos deseos. Yo creo que en el fondo no quieres que me vaya-.

-La verdad es que no puedo lograr que te vayas-, le respondí irónicamente.

-Como sea, supongo que sólo te queda marcharte-, sugirió riendo por mi respuesta.

Es cierto, se me hacía tarde. Se las había arreglado para entretenerme más de lo que debía. Ni siquiera me había vestido y me quedaba menos de media hora para llegar.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-, dije mientras caminaba hacia donde por lo menos yo recordaba que había algo de ropa. Para variar estaba equivocado, qué problema. La verdad no tenía más de dos camisas y definitivamente no podía ir como estaba.

-¿Algún problema?-, dijo amablemente.

-No, ninguno-. Por suerte estaba el ropero de Koushirou.

_No creo que le importe si tomo alguno de sus trajes _

Todos impecables y en perfecto orden, cada uno parecía una buena opción.

-"¿Cuál debo usar?"-, pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué tal el que tiene tu nombre?- exclamó de pronto.

-¿Qué?-.

-Aquel con un mensaje-, señaló con el dedo.

En uno de los bolsillos saltaba a la vista un sobre: "Takeru". Rápidamente lo abrí, tenía un pequeño mensaje: la dirección y número de sala a la que debía ir y además el dinero exacto para el tren.

_Maldición, ¿acaso piensa en todo? _

-Él sabía, no lo creo-.

-Me alegra saber que son buenos amigos-.

-_Sí_-, dije vagamente sintiéndome culpable por cuestionar siempre nuestra amistad.

-Al menos tú no eres la chica-, dijo luego.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Sí, ese detalle parece como el de una novia, él es la mujer y tú el hombre ¿entiendes?-.

-Muy graciosa ¿no has tenido ya suficiente?-, pregunté exhausto mientras disponía cambiarme.

-¿Te importa?-, dije refiriéndome a que se volteara.

-Oh, claro-, obedeció aún sonriendo por sus bromas.

Para ese momento mi nerviosismo casi había desaparecido, pero sintiéndome aún incapaz de seguir hablándole, la conferencia, parecía ahora una gran idea. Todo esto me había dejado un cansancio profundo, tanto física y mentalmente. Deseé por primera vez en mucho tiempo aire fresco, luz y calor. Deseaba alejarme, pero no de ella sino de lo que se creaba entre los dos. Probablemente nunca pude convencerme de que quería estar con ella o cuales eran mis sentimientos exactamente y tal vez por eso me resultaba tan difícil tratarla.

_-¡Oh! relaciones-. _Sin embargo no puedo negar que las compañías son… una de las pocas cosas que me mantienen vivo.

-¿Me ayudas con esto?-, dije apenas acabé de vestirme. No podía recordar la última vez que use una corbata.

-Claro. No sabes cuantas veces quise explicarle esto a mi hermano-.

-No puedo imaginarme a Taichi usando una de estas-.

-¿Ves?, te dije que tenemos mucho por hablar, algunas cosas han cambiado. Prométeme que saldremos hoy ¿sí?-.

-Está bien, lo prometo-, dije cuando terminaba de anudarme. En un repentino gesto me puso la mano en la mejilla como lo haría una madre.

-Deberías afeitarte-.

-¿Qué?, ah, esto. Pienso que me haría ver distinguido-.

-No, quítatela-.

-Está bien-, expresé extrañado. Y me dirigí al tocador con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

**10:06 A.M. (Auditorio)**

-¿Esos son todos?, ¿no vendrá nadie más?-.

-Ten paciencia, estoy seguro que llegará más gente a medida pasen los minutos-, dijo Koushirou mientras veía su reloj.

-¿Hace cuánto ya que llamó Takeru-kun?-.

-Calculo que llegará un par de minutos tarde, nada fuera de lo normal-.

-¿No estás nervioso?, yo nunca podría hablar en público-.

-He hecho esto antes, los nervios se pasan rápido. Sólo hay que saber mantener la concentración-.

-Míralos ahí, creyendo que lo saben todo-, dijo Shuu.

-No los juzgues de esa manera, ya que esto para ellos es uno de los tantos casos del temor a lo desconocido. Saben que estamos dañando sus intereses y los de otras personas sin mencionar que lo que trataremos de probar hoy podría desafiar toda teoría científica… tienen miedo-.

-Genial-.

_-¿Disculpe?-_, se oyó de pronto desde la entrada.

-¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Izumi Koushirou?-, Shuu le quedó mirando mientras él sólo levantó la mano sin decir nada. El extraño dio las gracias emocionado y salió de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-.

-Sólo observa-. Inmediatamente uno tras otro empezaron a entrar los asistentes que Izumi había prometido. En una fila que no se detenía, hombres y mujeres se ubicaban ruidosamente en los asientos ante la vista incrédula de los señores de la primera fila. Entre murmullos se oían también comentarios de admiración; la gente incluso había traído cámaras de video. Al parecer el aviso había atraído a más personas de lo esperado.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-.

-Te lo dije, es la historia ante nuestros ojos-.

_Takeru-kun, apresúrate _

**10:08 A.M. (Frente al edificio. Dos personas salen por la puerta)**

-Es el hermano de Jyou-.

-Ah, ¿cuál de los dos?-.

-¿Qué dices?, Jyou sólo tiene un hermano-.

-¿En serio?, juraría que son dos-.

-No, estás confundida. Como sea, ya es tarde ¿segura que no quieres venir conmigo?, sería una grata sorpresa para los muchachos-.

-Lo siento pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento-, dijo mirando al cielo.

-Sí, parece que va a llover ¿segura que no quieres salir hoy?-.

-Saldré sólo cuando vengas por mi-.

-Pues bien, en ese caso…-, le estiré la mano como si se tratara de un amigo.

-Vaya, lo olvidaba-, buscó en su bolso desesperadamente. Era una cámara fotográfica.

-Quédate ahí ¿sí?-, retrocedió unos pasos y me agarró totalmente desprevenido.

-Y ahora los dos juntos-.

-Al menos podrías haberle sacado el flash-. Como si mis ojos no hubieran sufrido ya bastante.

-Lo siento-.

-Bueno debo partir, no tardaré. No vallas a tocar nada de allá arriba ¿oíste?-.

-No te preocupes. Espero que hoy puedas terminar de decirme lo de hace un rato-.

-Sí, tal vez lo haga-, dije en tono complaciente.

Me apresuré a cruzar la calle. En la próxima estación podría tomar el tren. A ratos volteé y la verla. Se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que nos perdimos de vista. Con algo de suerte llegaría a tiempo. Subí a un vagón más vacío de lo habitual. La gente parecía no notarme. Sumidos en una especie de letargo, el silencio profundo asomó con toques de nostalgia por la monotonía que antes me repelió.

Preferí ir de pie, con mis sentidos más atentos que nunca vi mi reflejo en la ventana. Iba sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, me sentía… alegre, ligero. Como si nada en ese último año fue real y la jaqueca que aún me perseguía era resultado de un sueño no satisfecho.

Tal vez volvería ser un joven amable y risueño, aunque lo hallara poco probable puesto que nunca he vuelto a sufrir de la manera en que sufrí en esos tiempos. Me quedaban diez minutos para descubrirlo, si es que nada lo evitaba. Afuera las nubes se recogían, llovería pronto. _No fue el mejor día para decidir salir._ Pero importaba poco, era otro día para vivir y después de todo no era el último compromiso que me quedaba, si es que todo salía bien tal vez hasta le compre un obsequio… esperemos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Otro Sueño de Invierno II

**3. Otro Sueño de Invierno (Parte 2)**

_¿Qué es digimundo?... _**10:28 AM **デジタルワールド,？

_Qué frió, ¿No he llegado ya? No, aún no. ¿Qué hora es? Me he quedado dormido_

¿Sólo han pasado diez minutos?. ¿Cómo pasó? Me dormí de pie; no lo entiendo. Todavía me duele la cabeza pero no ha sido un sueño, sostenía un papel en la mano. "Tomar la línea Yamanote hasta la estación Meguro. Cambiar luego en la línea Meguro hasta Senzoku" _Ya hice todo eso _El vagón está vacío, ya todos se han bajado. Creo que Hikari tenía razón, la gente ya no quiere salir. Como si no tuviera suficiente; ¿por qué lo hago yo? _Claro… aquello _Es que afuera se asoman las armas y los bólidos. En sus escotillas se siente el mismo temor que en el pórtico más pequeño. Temor del que por alguna razón me desentendía a pesar de verlo claramente.

_Aún no veo el edificio _Miraba mi reloj. Ya hace mucho que el mundo me parecía un río al que había que dejar fluir libremente. Sin embargo es fácil darse cuenta de no se puede escapar de la realidad y que tarde o temprano tendría que verme afectado de alguna manera por los acontecimientos. Eso sí, procurando anticipar cada paso de ese día, debía volver a recurrir a la rutina y la falsedad para que todo fuese llevadero. A pesar de que afuera casi nada estaba como lo recordaba, lo que me hizo sentir un poco desorientado. No parecía la ciudad ruidosa y atareada de siempre.

Quedaba poco del duro e insufrible pavoneo que me relegaba a veces a mis horas de marginación. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que calláramos, que seríamos capaces de oír otra brisa que no fuera nuestro ansioso jadeo… el silencio no siempre pertenece a la paz. Así como esperaba llegar a aceptar el cambio de acontecimientos fuera de mi control, debería pensar que estando o no en un estado aparte el mundo exterior no iba a cambiar ni mucho menos y que el fin de mi deserción era cuestión de tiempo.

Aparentemente no necesitaba de un cuarto oscuro para hallarme solo, pareciera que se empieza a estar por cuenta propia desde el momento en que comprendemos que no soportamos quedarnos solos.

-"¡_Senzoku!"-. _Retumbó en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que lo leía en mi mano. Mientras el tren se detenía en una estación casi desierta un aire espeso se apoderó del vagón al abrir la puerta, un gemido de otro mundo que me advirtió de mi última oportunidad de desistir de este viaje.

Al bajar tuve que correr inmediatamente, estaba sobre la hora. A ratos no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pensar que hace un par de horas este era el último lugar en el que deseaba estar. ¿Sólo eso?, ¿una visita bastaba para hacerme cambiar de opinión?, no, Debe significar otra cosa, soy mejor que eso. Hoy dije cosas bastante estúpidas, ¿porqué? No importa aún hay tiempo… desearía que este día terminara… Volví a mirar mi reloj. En la entrada del Campus se asomaba la peculiar estructura [1], estéril por fuera, parecía poco probable que de hecho alguien se hubiera arriesgado a venir.

Entré prácticamente solo y sin que nadie me lo impidiera. Falto de aliento busqué rápidamente la sala que me habían indicado, aunque la última instrucción indicaba que buscara una puerta lateral que me llevaría tras el escenario. Ya menos agitado en otro viaje solitario llegué a pensar que no hallaría a nadie y que todo había sido cancelado. No me sorprendería que todo resultara un fracaso y mis compañeros terminasen decepcionados, sería lo mejor, después de todo nadie necesita esto. Volver a estos asuntos sólo traería problemas y confundiría más a estas personas.

Cuando estuve dentro pude oír claramente el murmullo en la oscuridad, una delgada línea de luz que se escapaba bajo un telón enorme hacía la parte posterior donde me encontraba. _Aquí es, vaya suerte_ Me quede inmóvil meditando lo que estaba pasando y cuando estaba a punto de darme media vuelta y huir alguien me agarró desde las sombras dándome un gran susto.

-Takeru, ¿eres tú? por fin llegas-.

-¿Koushirou?, hola… necesitaba hablar contigo-, traté de ubicarlo en la oscuridad.

-Sí, te entiendo, sé que esto no te atrae para nada pero de verdad te necesito aquí así que por favor concédeme esto… como amigos-, dijo casi lastimeramente.

-No es eso, es que me encontré…-.

-Sí, lo sé, el digimundo nos ha respondido, me has avisado hace un rato-.

-No, yo… es. Cierto, el papel, lo olvidé-. –Eh... lo anoté en mi mano por si sirve de algo, yo…-.

-Déjame ver-, me sujetó como si pretendiera ver algo. -Dijiste que habías oído música, ¿cómo era?-.

-¿Música?-.

-Sí, fue sólo hace unos minutos ¿estás bien?-.

-Tienes razón eh….no lo sé, antigua creo-.

-¿Clásica?-.

-Sí, algo así-. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Entonces es posible-, dijo despacio.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Amigo, creo que nos has salvado-, dijo esperanzado. En ese preciso momento se sintió un pequeño tirón desde arriba. De repente las cortinas se movieron suavemente y descubrieron ante nuestros ojos a la inesperada multitud. Una ovación se escuchó casi de inmediato. Para mi absoluta perplejidad me veía de pronto siendo aplaudido y aclamado como un héroe.

-¿De qué se trata esto? -, le dije disimuladamente.

-Le da un toque dramático ¿no?-, respondió de la misma forma.

-¿Conoces a toda esta gente?-.

-No es necesario, ellos ya nos conocen. Inclínate y saluda-. Y eso hice pensando que ya nada podría ponerse más extraño.

Después de aquello me guió hacia un costado donde se hallaban sus apuntes. Sentado frente a una mesa junto a nuestro otro compañero que para variar había tardado en notar.

-Sabía que vendrías-, me dijo alegremente.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-, dije en tono nervioso. -Cuánta gente, ¿todo esto es por nosotros?-.

-Sí, ¿no es increíble? Tal como Koushirou-kun prometió-.

_Qué locura _Realmente había subestimado la trascendencia que aún causaba nuestra imagen. Es cierto que existe gente que nos recuerda, pero nunca pensé que hubiera tanto interés en conocernos, en escucharnos. Cuanta razón tenía Koushirou. En el fondo entendía perfectamente lo que el digimundo significaba para la gente, y que por mucho tiempo no sólo él había esperado por una oportunidad como esta. Al final muchas de las respuestas que tanto tiempo había buscado le pertenecían y ahora en un día como cualquier otro le pertenecerían al resto del mundo para que fueran abrazadas y juzgadas como se merecían. Como Koushirou merecía… ser extraño y lleno de lamentaciones, hoy nos dará un obsequio sin esperar nada a cambio.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el podio, ante el silencio absoluto de toda la sala, se acomodó el micrófono de la solapa y miró tibia y satisfactoriamente a toda la audiencia dando una reverencia.

**10:37AM**

-Buenos días. Primero que todo, mi más sincera gratitud a todos ustedes. Sé que vivimos tiempos difíciles y el que hayan venido significa mucho para nosotros. Me presento, mi nombre es Izumi Koushirou, mis compañeros Kido Shuu y Takaishi Takeru…-, Los aplausos comenzaron a resonar apenas nos nombró.

-Muchas gracias. Buscaremos hoy una pequeña distracción de nuestras vidas para compartir lo que a muchos nos ha tomado años y duras experiencias. Pero que sin duda cambiará la forma en que ven el mundo. Hablo de aquel recuerdo de hace varios años y del que sin embargo no recordamos nada. Puesto que mucho se ha hecho para quede en el pasado. Es por eso que siento que es nuestra responsabilidad que la verdad se sepa hoy y que no sólo sean unos pocos quienes la conozcan. Planeo compartirles dentro de unos momentos lo que se dio a conocer como "Histrionismo Masivo"-. Se sintió una algarabía retenida al momento que se oyeron esas palabras; yo por supuesto no entendía nada.

-En mis manos tengo ese famoso informe el cuál he redactado para esta ocasión. Comenzando por la posición inmediata de la autoridad, me refiero a la implacable respuesta que los dirigentes de nuestro país le dieron a este fenómeno. Tengo aquí esa respuesta, dada el 21 de agosto de 1999 luego del ataque a las islas de Odaiba y Hikarigaoka cuatro años antes. Esto fue emitido en un programa del congreso, y cito: "Obviamente estamos horrorizados, no se puede entender hasta donde ha llegado la maldad humana. Nos encontramos desde entonces rastreando a los responsables de estos actos terroristas y no descansaremos hasta que el último de ellos pague por sus delitos", y cuatro años después el ministerio de defensa emitió por cadena nacional lo siguiente: "Reveladas las últimas investigaciones se concluyó de que no existe prueba alguna de que hallan sido criaturas extrañas las que nos atacaron días atrás, a pesar de la opinión popular y los constantes testimonios de la gente, estos no poseen ningún respaldo. Creemos firmemente que la nación busca ser atacada y para ello el enemigo no va más allá de un simple maniático que se las ha arreglado para hacer creer a la gente lo que él desee con tal de salir impune de sus crímenes. La sola idea de que monstruos como los que vemos en los programas de televisión de nuestro hijos se aparezcan y causen destrucción carece de todo sentido y no se acerca en lo más mínimo a la realidad que afrontamos, vista la tensión que existe con otros países de la región y sus ya claras intenciones"-. Mientras Koushirou leía tranquilamente se oyeron algunas risas cínicas por parte de la audiencia y comentarios incomprensibles. Por su parte, los funcionarios mantuvieron la misma expresión de sentencia durante aquellas palabras, en especial el Decano del Departamento de Ciencias.

-No sabía que esto se trataba de una crítica política señor Izumi- interrumpió.

-No es nada por el estilo, esto es sólo un pequeño alcance de los hechos-.

-Le recuerdo que está advertido-.

-Sí, señor… siento mis modales a la audiencia El señor Shujiro Okubo, respetado funcionario de esta gran institución. Contamos hoy con su presencia y con la de la mayoría de los dirigentes. Había olvidado darles las gracias, ya que si no fuera por ellos no tendríamos esta oportunidad, sino fuera por su visión…-.

-Suficiente, señor Izumi-, dijo subiendo el tono. Esto generó una pequeña reacción humorística, sin embargo no podría afirmar que el Koushirou sarcástico tuviera alguna diferencia del Koushirou de siempre.

-Ahora bien, estoy seguro que lo que les acabo de leer les ha dejado más de una duda. A mí especialmente me dio mucho en que pensar. Por una parte, me convencí que no hacía falta que las personas fueran convecinas de nada. Es obvio que surja escepticismo luego de algo así. Por otro lado, me quedó claro que ciertamente quedaron muchas preguntas sin responder, al menos en un principio. No importaba si lo negaban yo sabía que era cierto y con eso bastaba, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó realmente?, ¿por qué pasó exactamente? Obviamente las autoridades no tenían las respuestas. Pues bien, lo que les puedo decir es lo siguiente: Esos monstruos eran reales, son reales. No me cabe ninguna duda y sé que los que han venido hoy creen lo mismo. No hacen falta explicaciones inverosímiles ni excusas. La evidencia habla por sí sola. Hay más que testimonios y descripciones aisladas. Tenemos prácticamente a toda la ciudad como testigo, sin mencionar que también se observó esto en el resto del mundo.

Así que por lo tanto estas declaraciones se hacen tanto o más ridículas que el mismo hecho que trataban de negar. Hay mucho más que eso, detrás de todo esto se esconden miles de detalles, que forman un todo fuera de los alcances de cualquier recurso imaginativo por poderoso que sea. A mi entender no existe posibilidad alguna de todo esto sea una fantasía, lo sé porque lo he visto y lo he vivido. Desde entonces y hasta el día de hoy me e ocupado personalmente de averiguar y recopilar toda la información, dato o pista que ayude a dilucidar este fenómeno. Ya han pasado 13 años de aquello y no creo haberme acercado a la décima parte de lo que este mundo pueda ofrecer, aún así creo que esta humilde exposición contiene más que suficiente como para explicar que fue lo que pasó detalladamente.

De acuerdo a mis registros debería empezar en 1995 pero por razones que revelaré luego un comienzo más apropiado sería precisamente agosto de 1999. Donde siete individuos, incluyéndome, tuvimos contacto directo por primera vez con este fenómeno en las cercanías de Mikami Keikoku [2], en un campamento de verano programado por nuestra escuela. Los registros de ese año también muestran los impredecibles cambios climáticos que se habían extendido ya por todo el mundo, cambios la verdad muy drásticos e inexplicables. Sostengo ha ese hecho la teoría de una alineación de frecuencias provenientes del mundo digital.

Como sabemos, las ondas de frecuencia que transitan por las diferentes capas de la tierra pueden ser las causantes de efectos tales como los relámpagos, producto de las radioemisiones. Por lo que si de repente estas ondas comenzaran a mezclarse o a variar bruscamente aquellos cambios de clima serían el resultado. Viéndolo así se podría decir que la naturaleza misma nos estaba avisando de lo se aproximaba. En ese momento seguramente la brecha entre ambos mundos empezaba apenas a abrirse y por ello los primeros cambios no fueron tan notorios. Desde entonces estos fenómenos climatológicos se han mantenido en un menor perfil, insertos posteriormente en las consecuencias del calentamiento global.

Esa sería la primera prueba y el primer paso del contacto propiamente tal basándome en los hechos que no han podido ser explicados con respecto al digimundo. A eso de las nueve y cincuenta minutos del primer día de agosto de ese año (1999) con una considerable anomalía de nieve y vientos en pleno verano pude experimentar un contacto directo con aquel mundo. Sin saber que cuatro años antes había sido testigo de una manifestación similar.

Yo fui escogido-, dijo impetuosamente luego de una pausa.

-Al igual que muchos otros alrededor del mundo para llevar a cabo una misión. Cuyo propósito se mantiene hasta el día de hoy. Hemos estado bajo constante peligro sin saberlo por mucho tiempo y en muchas ocasiones hemos vencido. Siendo un niño pude compartir con otros lo que la mayoría jamás ha soñado. Ahora es sólo un recuerdo, sin embargo todavía está presente aquel recuerdo; gracias a ustedes podemos honrar esa época donde pasaron tantas cosas y donde tanta gente sufrió un temor real e innegable-.

-¿Hacia dónde va toda esta charla?-, interrumpió otra vez Okubo.

-¿No va a decirnos nada acerca de estas criaturas?-.

-Pues para empezar, existen. Si a eso se refiere. Si mal no recuerdo le entregué un informe de manera anticipada bastante completo sobre esta exposición. Prácticamente no debería tener dudas-, dijo Koushirou calmadamente.

-Pues tengo bastantes, para empezar, en el informe dice que usted y los demás niños vivían en el mismo edificio, en la avenida principal de Hikarigaoka-.

-Eso es correcto-.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no se trata de una simple treta infantil que se salió de control? ¿Supuestamente debemos creer que esos niños fueron seleccionados al azar y sin embargo vivían todos en el mismo lugar y además aseguran que extrañamente no se conocían en aquel momento?-.

-Eso es correcto-.

-¡Ah, por todos los cielos!-, enfatizó Okubo con una carcajada.

-En realidad sólo conocía a un par de ellos. Pero para el momento que recibimos nuestros _Digivices _ya me eran familiares-, continuó Izumi sin perder la calma.

-Ah claro, esos famosos aparatos-, dijo Okubo que ya empezaba a impacientar al público.

-Sí, son estos-, dijo tranquilamente mientras mostraba a todos sin titubear su viejo digivice. Pronto hubo un gesto de asombro, excepto claro, en Okubo.

-Esta es la segunda prueba. Este simple aparato que no parece tener nada en especial es una de las piezas más importantes de esta historia-. Cuando dijo esto se apagaron las luces y se prendió un pequeño panel que tenía frente a él. Era una de esas antiguas computadoras operadas por tacto que había conectado al proyector a nuestras espaldas [3]. Shuu en el otro extremo recibía la imagen en otro monitor.

-El digivice. Nos fue entregado ese día, justo momentos antes de ser transportados al digimundo. Obviamente no supimos que significaba al principio y tras toda la confusión de nuestro viaje, fue la menor de nuestras preocupaciones-.

_-¿Por qué los llaman así?-,_ se oyó esta vez desde el público.

-¿Disculpa?-.

_-¿Digivice?-,_ pronunciaron torpemente.

-Nosotros suponemos que es el acrónimo de los anglicismos _digital device._ Puesto que cumple la función de un dispositivo de interfaz entre el sujeto y el digimon-.

-¿Suponemos?, remarcó Okubo.

-Así es, yo no le he puesto el nombre- dijo Koushirou sin mirarlo.

-Por favor siéntanse libres de hacer las preguntas que deseen, siempre y cuando yo le haya dado la palabra. Gracias-. De inmediato se alzó otra mano.

-¿Sí?-.

_-¿Y esa cosa aún funciona?-._

-Desgraciadamente no ha vuelto a funcionar desde que nuestros digimon fueron llevados de vuelta a su mundo hace ya seis años. Nunca me he atrevido a desarmarlo para examinarlo, por temor a no poder volver a unir las piezas-. Al decir esto, Shuu deslizó la imagen del digivice al proyector.

-Conocemos el proceso de evolución como una transformación a través del tiempo, que no dura menos que unos cuantos millones de años. Ahora bien, tal vez la función más importante que realiza este aparato es evitar esos largos periodos. Los digimon, al igual que los seres biológicos evolucionan pero no bajos las normas de la adaptación y las selección natural propiamente tal, sino bajo un concepto de optimización, saltándose a veces muchas generaciones antes del ser deseado. Estos cambios permanecen hasta la siguiente _digi_evolución dependiendo de las capacidades del digimon. Me tomó algo de tiempo descubrir que el digivice era capaz de adelantar la evolución por algunos minutos bajo ciertas circunstancias. En un momento de adrenalina o cuando una persona cercana corría peligro el digivice actuaba de inmediato.

Dándoles la oportunidad de incrementar sus poderes. Sin embargo, esto no significa que la digievolución dependiera enteramente del digivice, puesto que sólo sirve de una ayuda adicional a las capacidades combinadas del digimon y su compañero. Además de eso, el digivice sólo posee otras pocas características como un radar, capaz de ubicar a los demás digivice. Hora y fecha; cosa que la verdad nunca fue muy útil. Almacenamiento y transferencia de información y tal vez lo más misterioso… de alguna manera, era capaz de protegernos del mal. Literalmente, y es algo que jamás he podido comprender hasta hoy…-. Las palabras de Koushirou cesaron un momento seguidas de un silencio algo conmovedor.

-Pero bueno, continuando. Lo que podemos ver aquí (en el proyector) es sólo una toma más general. Aparte de lo que les he contado no hay mucho más que este aparato pueda ofrecer. A simple vista se ve bastante anticuado, al menos en relación al presente, pero para esa época resultaba ser revolucionario. Posteriormente el digivice también sufrió cambios a medida que las expectativas de los digimon fueron aumentando. En esta imagen aparece la siguiente versión del dispositivo. Las características principales se mantienen a excepción de la nueva habilidad de abrir puertos de entrada al digimundo y navegar sin problemas por los que ya estuvieran abiertos inclusive de regreso a nuestro mundo.

¿Sí?-.

_-Disculpe-,_ preguntaron nuevamente. _-¿A qué se debe que sean distintos?, ¿alguno de esos es suyo?-._

-Efectivamente. El primero que les mostré me pertenece, el que ven ahora es el de Takeru-san. El suyo es más avanzado porque él tuvo la oportunidad de continuar como niño elegido, para ese momento mi tiempo ya había pasado. Es importante mencionar que el tiempo entre cada generación de elegidos no seguía un patrón fijo. Así como la cantidad de los mismos. Eso sí, descubrí que hubo un notable incremento de elegidos a finales del siglo pasado por razones que aún desconozco.

_-Yo tengo una pregunta-._ Esta vez de una mujer. -¿_Sólo los recibieron o hubo alguna persona detrás de todo?-._

-Esperaba no tener que revelar eso tan pronto-, lamentó sonriendo. -Desde luego hubo alguien que nos escogió. Tuvimos la suerte de conocer a uno de ellos durante nuestra travesía, pero como les dije prefiero ir en orden, después de todo hay una línea de tiempo que planeo seguir. Así que por el momento les pido por favor que no hallan más preguntas hasta más adelante. Gracias-.

-Además del digivice existió otro elemento que se nos fue entregado. A diferencia del primer dispositivo éste no contaba con propiedades electrónicas o algún mecanismo en lo absoluto. Me refiero al emblema, una manifestación simbólica de nuestras virtudes. El antiguo concepto del poder interior y la representación física de ciertas cualidades corresponden a la función de este objeto. También fue diseñado para facilitar la digievolución pero a niveles mayores de los alcanzados por el digivice en un principio.

Hasta donde sé, nuestro grupo fue el único que los recibió y cada uno corresponde a una cualidad diferente. Es un misterio el porqué sólo nosotros los recibimos suponiendo que no existe ninguna diferencia entre las cualidades de cualquier niño elegido. Esas virtudes eran las siguientes: valor, amistad, amor, pureza [4], conocimiento, fe [5], luz y esperanza. Tres años más tarde la siguiente generación de elegidos heredó estos emblemas de una manera distinta a la que nosotros los obtuvimos, completándose luego con el de la bondad. A excepción de los emblemas de luz y esperanza, que se mantuvieron. Éste último pertenece a Takeru-san. Esperanza y conocimiento nos encontramos hoy aquí. Por favor comprendan que no revelaré los nombres de los demás elegidos, puesto que no cuento con su consentimiento y no pretendo causarles problemas-.

En ese momento me sentí un poco desconcertado. Al oír como nos exponían como objetos recordé a Hikari y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Quién sabe como reaccionará Koushirou cuando sepa tuvimos a oportunidad de tenerla con nosotros y quizá hacer esto un poco más ameno.

-Posteriormente los emblemas fueron destruidos, no obstante, la finalidad de cualquiera de estos objetos no los hace indispensables. Puesto que son meras representaciones de un poder mayor. En ese entonces era algo que necesitábamos comprender y por eso la razón de crearlos. Actualmente el digivice carece de cualquier utilidad, ya que sin la presencia de algún digimon o la posibilidad de viajar al digimundo ha quedado relegado a una simple muestra de lo que fueron aquellas vivencias-.

La tercera y más importante prueba son por supuesto los digimon. ¿Alguno de ustedes había escuchado esa palabra antes?-, sólo algunos alzaron la mano.

-No es raro que no todos sepan el nombre de estas criaturas. Como dije anteriormente las autoridades se encargaron de que no se volviera hablar una palabra de este hecho. Aún así algunos conservamos noticias y escasos recortes de periódicos donde se alude a los digimon. Sus recuerdos probablemente se remonten al mismo primero de agosto de ese año y los días subsiguientes, incluso más de alguno estuvo prisionero en el centro de convenciones de la ciudad el día tres de agosto ¿estoy en lo cierto?-, esta vez sólo unas pocas manos se mostraron temerosas.

-En esa ocasión se pudo ver claramente a los digimon deambulando por las calles de Odaiba, secuestrando a muchas personas. Sin embargo todo esto no se pudo apreciar desde afuera de la ciudad debido a la espesa niebla que el líder de estos digimon produjo. Posteriormente este digimon fue derrotado con el poder de los emblemas lo que causó una ruptura entre ambos mundos que se pudo observar en varios países. Muchos mencionan esto como una ilusión óptica, sin embargo no existe una explicación que lo demuestre. En esa ocasión los daños a la ciudad fueron bastantes pero no fueron atribuidos a los digimon, sino a los terroristas. Que por cierto nunca se supo que detuvieran a uno o que algunas de estas organizaciones tuvieran relación con los ataques.

Evitando así la responsabilidad de reconocer a estas criaturas, los gobiernos de varios países se encargaron intencionalmente de confiscar todo lo que terminara por demostrar su existencia y elaborando historias y falsos testimonios que desacreditasen a cualquiera que se atreviera a defender lo que había presenciado-.

-Señor Izumi no volvamos de nuevo a esos discursos-.

-Sólo estoy presentando hechos concretos-.

-¿Acaso cree prudente empezar a referirse a conspiraciones?-.

-No creo en las conspiraciones, sólo en lucha de intereses. Es de esperar que este conocimiento genere ambición y recelo. Tales poderes no deberían pertenecer a los civiles; según el gobierno. Tenernos bajo el manto de la ignorancia siempre ha sido un trabajo que los altos mandatarios han hecho muy bien-.

-Y supongo que los ignorantes somos nosotros-, continuó Okubo.

-Sí, con todo respeto-.

-¿Y cuál es el fin de todo eso?-.

-Creo que es obvio. Algo así jamás pasaría desapercibido. Y en la lejana opción de comprenderlo inmediatamente sería bastante sencillo manipular al público para que no trate de conseguir información de este hecho en lo absoluto. Siendo las implicaciones sociales tan abrumadoras que la sola afirmación de todos estos acontecimientos tendría el más duro digerir por cualquiera que no estuviese dispuesto a volcar su mente a nuevas posibilidades. Influenciado por los medios a repudiar a estas alucinaciones y a quien las defendiera. Relegando a las postrimerías de la ficción estos hechos, mostrándolos como simples anécdotas sin importancia con el mínimo apego a la realidad, y por ello, simplemente olvidadas-.

-¿Y es así como usted y yo podemos parecer ignorantes en cualquier caso?, ¿incluso las personas que se encuentran aquí hoy no discreparían con aquello?-, señalo Okubo.

-Confieso que la asistencia de hoy me ha sorprendido fantásticamente. Pero debemos ser realistas, aún somos pocos y como ya he dicho no podemos confiar en nuestra propia visión de lo que la sociedad observa. Al final resulta siendo cierto que la capacidad de comprensión las masas suele ser muy limitada, y su falta de memoria, mayúscula.

-Excepto la suya-, concluyó.

-Por supuesto que no. De ser así no estaríamos aquí hoy. Probablemente algunos sienten que no he respondido muchas preguntas pero, imaginen lo que significa recabar un conocimiento tan vasto en un tiempo tan corto, es decir, asegurar un descubrimiento sin la posibilidad de verlo de cerca es demasiado desalentador. Develar un misterio que se encuentra fuera de nuestra realidad y entender sus orígenes es más que un milagro.

Aún así, nuestro propio origen es un misterio. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?, nos preocupamos tanto de nuestros avances que no somos capaces de comprender las enseñanzas del pasado. Incluso en los primeros pasos e la humanidad existen formas de explicar el origen del mundo digital. Formas que creímos nuestras, pero que trascienden más allá de la razón humana, por ejemplo, lo primero que descubrí no era de hecho nada desconocido.

Ya 3000 años en el pasado el concepto de opuestos era bien conocido por las civilizaciones y comprendidos a cabalidad. La idea de positivo y negativo; _prendido y apagado, _se remonta a la China milenaria con el método del I Ching y sus componentes de causalidad, proponiendo un esquema binario totalmente coherente. El I Ching es el sistema que consta de 64 combinaciones de 6 _bits _cada una. Mucho antes de que se vislumbrara la creación las computadoras estos signos estaban basados en el lenguaje binario y podían aplicarse bajo cualquier visión posible. Aún así, este conocimiento no fue considerado hasta hace unos cientos de años y el sistema computacional fue creado apenas hace algunas décadas. Fue precisamente en 1941 con la creación del Z3 y las posteriores ENIAC y ABC, que el mundo digital podría sustentarse; bajo el lenguaje de programación lógico de Turing y un concepto algorítmico. Esto permitiría que el digimundo se desarrollara y expandiera exponencialmente hasta valerse por sí mismo.

Al igual que nuestro mundo, es _decadimensional_. Posee cuatro dimensiones perceptibles y otras seis ocultas. De esta manera ecuaciones de increíble complejidad podrían ser representadas materialmente. Tales como cañones y valles, las estaciones, la gravedad y las partículas elementales. Todo es posible con la integración de los _bits _a un patrón lógico y ordenado. Luego, con la creación del código ASCII fue posible llegar a 7 _bits _y posteriormente a 8, gracias al _bit de paridad_ se pudo concebir el tiempo como un flujo de datos de redundancia cíclica. Así obtuvimos las _Eras _o períodos digitales, que es el tiempo que pasa hasta que el digimundo es reconfigurado desde cero, y el tiempo como dimensión propiamente tal. La estructura fractal de estas dimensiones hace que podamos ver cosas que antes no podíamos. Cuando el digimundo se reconfigura empieza siendo _adimensional,_ sin un sentido de espacio-tiempo propio y, a medida que los datos vuelven a ser reintegrados, la materia vuelve a tomar forma en millones de estructuras nuevas y funcionales-, Koushirou retuvo el aliento un momento y notó caras algo angustiadas incluyéndome a mí y a Shuu.

-¿Voy demasiado rápido?-, se oyeron algunas risas que frustraron un poco a Koushirou.

-Déjenme ver… los bits… son bits. Quiero decir, piensen en la configuración genética, la idea es básicamente la misma. Se necesitan dos pares de base conectados a través de los puentes de hidrógeno. Estas secuencias de nucleótidos determinan el ADN. Así podemos comparar una secuencia de bits contiguos como un código. Luego se formarán _bytes, kilos, megas, _etc. Dependiendo de las cantidades de información que se requieran, los bits pasarán a conformar físicamente cualquier ente por complejo que sea. Viéndolo así, bits y átomos no son muy distintos. ¿Alguna pregunta?-.

_-¿Los digimon están hechos de bits?-_, preguntaron.

-Absolutamente, todo el mundo digital lo está-.

_-¿Cuántos bits se necesitan para que se cree un digimon?-._

-Billones. Al igual que los átomos no podemos dar un número exacto incluso para los objetos más pequeños. El bit es sólo la base. Ya que para todo lo que existe en el digimundo tendríamos que empezar a hablar en cifras mucho mayores-.

-Entonces el digimundo tiene un "peso" determinado-, dijeron.

-Es lo que yo pensé en un principio, pero el valor de la digitalización trasciende mucho más allá del almacenamiento. Y me atrevo a decir que esas leyes no pueden aplicarse a un universo independiente, por lo tanto no hay forma que el digimundo se sobrepase a sí mismo porque es ilimitado. Llegando muy por encima de unidades como el yottabyte [6]-.

_-¿Entonces cómo es posible que los digimon siendo de bits pudieran existir en este mundo?-._

-Excelente pregunta. Cuando pensamos en la digitalización de inmediato creemos que sólo pueden existir cifras. Cálculos abstractos imposibles de imaginar. Pero en realidad los ceros y unos significan mucho más. Es decir, el marco de la computación es apenas una fracción de lo que se puede hacer con este sistema. Piensen en las posibilidades que ofrece un sistema capaz de crear color, movimiento, sonido. Cada vez que oímos un disco compacto o encendemos el televisor estamos presenciando como estas cifras se vuelven realidad. No es sólo lo que existe en este mundo a causa de las cifras, Es lo que el mundo digital emula a partir de ellas. A nosotros, nuestra propia realidad. El digimundo no es más que una representación de todo el conocimiento que la raza humana que ha sido acumulado desde los inicios de la historia. Nuestros descubrimientos, nuestros sueños, nuestros temores y fantasías cobran vida a través de las bases de datos que creamos y desechamos continuamente sin parar. Es por eso que los digimon existen, porque la información es real. Y su existencia no es contraria a esta realidad como la nuestra a la suya, porque somos iguales… somos datos en cierta forma. Llámense bits o átomos, este mundo y el mundo digital son pura y totalmente analógicos-.

Hubo in momento de expectación después de estas palabras. Incluso desde los funcionarios y en especial del profesor Takenouchi. Que apretando los puños se esforzaba por no delatar el orgullo que sentía por su alumno.

_-¿Y desde cuándo existe… el digimundo?-._

-Como dije anteriormente, la creación de las primeras computadoras es el más probable origen del mundo digital. Pero no se confundan. Esto no quiere decir que tan sólo tenga setenta años. La verdad es que casi todo el tiempo este mundo se ha estado moviendo increíblemente rápido. Y, según mis cálculos, el digimundo debería rondar los cien mil años aproximadamente-.

-_¿Cómo es eso posible?-._

-El digimundo se sustenta sobre un equilibrio de fuerzas. Cuando las bases de datos pasan a ser energía éstas se distribuyen de tal manera que sólo una pequeña cantidad de datos se vuelve materia, el resto se disipa a través del espacio. Luego, esta energía neutra es atraída por la energía negativa y pasa conformar un desequilibrio. Esta es la principal causa de esa y otras anomalías. De por sí los datos corruptos dañan al digimundo y el resto la energía acumulada termina por diezmar su existencia. Y no sería raro que el digimundo haya sido destruido ya en alguna ocasión para ser construido nuevamente desde el principio.

_-¿Cuántos digimon existen?-,_ preguntó un señor de edad.

-Me temo que no tengo esa respuesta. Ya eran cientos para cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos por lo que cualquier suposición puede quedarse corta. Tuve en mi poder la información de varios de ellos algunos años atrás, pero desgraciadamente la perdí al tiempo que el digimundo se cerró-.

-Según su informe ese mundo jamás ha estado abierto al nuestro-, comentó Okubo de pronto.

-Eso es cierto, la verdad es que nunca fue del todo fácil entrar. Pero a lo que me refiero es que, siendo incluso estas ocasiones esporádicas, ya no existe posibilidad de entrar, por lo menos para mí y hasta hoy no he sabido que alguien lo aya logrado recientemente-.

-_¿y como son… los digimon?-._

-Gracias, esperaba que alguien preguntara-, Koushirou dio un pequeño suspiro. –Por dónde empezar… ya nombré los bits. Tratemos de dejar un poco de lado la parte técnica. Después de todo cuando pensamos en una persona no pensamos en sus átomos o en carbono.

Los digimon no son menos complejos que nosotros. Un animal sofisticado, si se quiere. Tienen sentimientos, inteligencia y personalidades. Se comunican perfectamente entre ellos y con nosotros. Eso sí, hay muchos que se limitan a ser bestias ya que no provienen de una base de datos que les permita una forma mas desarrollada. Hasta hoy no hemos encontrado una explicación al origen de estas criaturas. Sin embargo, la selección de estos atributos no es al azar, puesto que existen tipos de clasificación para estas criaturas. Los principales son el tipo _Vacuna, Data y Virus, _luego pueden existir digimon sin una clasificación determinada o sin cumplir ninguna función aunque esto es muy raro.

Los digimon no se dividen por género y no se reproducen a pesar de lo que sugiere su apariencia, ya que sus características son dictadas por datos que son en su mayor parte aleatorios. Estos llegan al digimundo en forma de huevo, cuando han alcanzado la información suficiente como para crear vida. Me refiero a cuando una base de datos es lo bastante concisa pasa a ser un digimon. Esto sucede por que todo lo que existe en el digimundo está formado por residuos. Cada vez que un archivo se daña o es borrado de la memoria inevitablemente debe ir a algún lado. Como sabemos, la información en realidad no se borra, el sistema escribe sobre los datos removidos. Pero este proceso deja residuos que también llegan al digimundo. Ahí se complementan con una base de datos incompleta y dan origen a un ente.

Estos pueden resultar en un digimon o cualquier otra cosa, la verdad es impredecible. Es por eso que una base de datos sobre un coleóptero puede fácilmente convertirse en un digimon con apariencia de insecto y según los errores que tenga pueden desarrollar características totalmente ajenas a su origen. Incluso los hay con apariencia antropomórfica o de objetos inanimados. Las posibilidades son demasiadas. Después de aquello sólo quedará que el digimon sobreviva, evolucione y muera. Luego, sus datos volverán a ser procesados y regresará al Digimundo para continuar su ciclo. Anteriormente…

-¿Tendremos la posibilidad de ver una prueba concreta en todo esto?-, interrumpió Okubo.

-¿Y cuantas oportunidades cree que hemos tenido?, los digimon han invadido este mundo en demasiadas ocasiones como para no notarlo. Mucha gente ha salido herida y se ha ocasionado demasiada destrucción. Hemos visto de cerca el reflejo de otras dimensiones resquebrajándose sobre nuestras cabezas, criaturas marchando y cometiendo atrocidades, demostrando sus poderes y de lo que son capaces de hacer.

Seguramente todos los que están aquí recuerdan qué estaban haciendo exactamente la primera vez que oyeron sobre los ataques en la ciudad; la primera vez que vieron a un digimon. Aunque el recuerdo sea confuso, aunque les hayan tratado de convencer de lo contrario. El peso de los acontecimientos es tan grande, tan inevitable, que es imposible de negar-.

-Obviamente aquí ha habido un revestimiento de fantasías por parte de los medios y de las mismas personas que…-, continuó Okubo.

-¿Cómo podríamos olvidar a criaturas del tamaño de un edificio o con la fuerza para destruir uno?, ¿cómo olvidar un misil cayendo sobre la bahía o el completo descontrol de los aparatos electrónicos durante la aparición de estos fenómenos?-.

-Pero de seguro debe haber una explicación lógica para todo eso, es decir ¿se está escuchando?, estamos hablando de actos terroristas, simples criminales, locos, psicópatas. No de monstruos ni seres mágicos que evitan cualquier explicación. Tenemos que ser realistas, después de todo nos encontramos en crisis. Los jóvenes que han venido hoy deben estar concientes de aquello. No hay porqué empezar a llenarles la cabeza de ideas disparatadas y sin sentido, lo único que logra con eso desconectarlos del mismo presente y no hacerles ver lo que pasa a su alrededor-.

-Alguna vez quisimos saber la razón de las cosas…-, dijo Koushirou.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Comprendo absolutamente su posición. No tiene nada de malo el defender lo que consideramos como nuestra realidad. Como hombres de ciencia hemos sido entrenados para anteponer la lógica incluso por sobre las emociones, pero déjeme decirle que es usted tal vez la única persona que se siente verdaderamente incómoda en esta sala. No se puede eludir a la verdad, al menos no para siempre. ¿Es acaso tan descabellado lo que les estoy ofreciendo en este momento?

Es decir, hace mil años creíamos que la tierra era centro del universo, hace quinientos que era plana. ¿Por qué no dar ahora otro paso y aceptar que existen otro mundos además del nuestro?, ¿acaso es tan difícil?-, dijo ya un poco exaltado pero siempre bajo control.

-Señor Izumi, ¿le es familiar el término "La Navaja de Occam"?-, preguntó Okubo sin vacilar.

-Desde luego, es un principio que se refiere a no formular causas sin necesidad. Donde la explicación más simple ha de ser la más probable… pero no necesariamente…-.

-Entonces estará de acuerdo en que toda su teoría puede ser rebatida con este simple concepto-.

-Lamentablemente la lógica ya no es algo con lo que podemos guiarnos, si a eso se refiere-.

-Pero por favor, dénos una oportunidad. Somos todos adultos serios, no queremos seguir escuchando la misma historia una y otra vez y seguir viendo como los verdaderos problemas se nos escapan de las manos. Tenemos una guerra allá afuera. Planeada desde hace mucho, disfrazada con todo este montaje para distraernos de la verdadera fuente de los peligros que nos acechan. Es bastante obvio que estamos siendo víctimas de una cultura tan obsesionada con los medios que haría cualquier cosa para distorsionar la realidad. Usted debe saber que la psicología habla de cómo la negación de un mal que no podemos imaginar se vuelve un temor compartido al que le atribuimos toda clase de características que no podemos deducir por cuenta propia. Por lo que el resultado es sólo eso, una fantasía. Así que le pregunto ¿qué probabilidad cabe dentro sus explicaciones?, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que en vez de un grupo extremista bien organizado que se decidiera a destruirnos haya planeado toda esta representación para jugar con nosotros. Hallan sido en realidad monstruos de otra dimensión con superpoderes y con la capacidad de comunicarse sólo con cierto tipo de individuos?, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?-, hubo un silencio total en la sala. Koushirou miró por un momento a Okubo y luego a toda la audiencia.

-Creo que… las mismas probabilidades de que surgiera vida luego del _Big Bang_-, dijo tranquilo, produciendo una sonrisa de frustración en el funcionario.

-Señor Okubo, le recuerdo que esto no es un debate así que si no le molesta me gustaría continuar-, Okubo sólo hizo un gesto con algo de ironía. Esta interrupción nos había alterado un poco a todos pero no a Koushirou, quien posee un temperamento bastante extraño. A ratos parecía que se burlaba de nosotros, pecando de soberbia por todo lo era capaz de saber.

-Como decía, un digimon no muere necesariamente, aunque todos estos conceptos sean muy reales. Tal como percibimos las sensaciones en nuestra realidad. Ya que en ese mundo no existe ninguna diferencia acerca de lo que los sentidos nos dicen. Es decir, como podríamos dudar de aquella realidad cuando lo que presenciamos como real no es más que un pulso electromagnético que llega a nuestro cerebro. Por ejemplo, en este momento pueden verme, escucharme-.

-_Tocarlo-_, se oyó de una voz femenina que causó algunas risas a las que Koushirou fue indiferente.

-Es cierto. Aún cuando soñamos podemos recrear estos estímulos llegando incluso a no dudar de su existencia y al despertar no podemos asegurar cual sensación es más real. Por lo que la muerte es algo casi tangible, así como el dolor o la conciencia.

Todos estos principios son aplicables en el Digimundo y todo organismo está sujeto a perecer sin distinción-.

-Ahora, quiero que vean esto-. Le dio una seña a Shuu, quien proyectó una imagen del globo terrestre.

-Como había dicho, nuestro mundo es emulado por el mundo digital a partir de los datos que desechamos. Y lo verdaderamente fascinante es lo que sucede ahora-, hicieron aparecer otro globo junto al anterior.

-¿Notan algo en especial?-.

-_Son iguales -,_ dijeron luego de unos segundos.

-Sí… y no. Verán, la superficie de nuestro planeta está bastante acabada en cuanto a lo que hemos descubierto. Por lo que era de esperarse que una de las bases de datos principales que conforman el Digimundo. Luego, todos estos datos fueron recibidos pero no son estáticos, cuando dejamos de entregarles información éstos siguieron por su cuenta. Lo que trato de decir es que este mundo no se detiene. Las formas geográficas que poseemos quedaron atrás, los continentes continuaron moviéndose tal como la ciencia predijo pero a un ritmo tan acelerado que ha sobrepasado a nuestro propio mundo. Piensen en las posibilidades. El Digimundo es un espejo al futuro. Podríamos evitar tantos males con esta clase de conocimiento, males con no podríamos predecir a partir de este mundo-.

Lentamente, el público había empezado a quedar ensimismado. Mientras los funcionarios aún no aceptaban lo que veían, Koushirou se movía cada vez más rápido, por primera vez había empezado a emocionarse.

-Por desgracia esto es lo más cercano a una descripción que este mundo puede ofrecer. Estando cerrado estoy prácticamente a ciegas y me toma meses dilucidar un simple hecho como este. Sólo puedo ver una sombra de lo que sucede en realidad, la única forma de comprender el Digimundo por ahora es descifrando lo que los datos me dicen. Y lo único que obtengo a cambio son más datos que a su máximo alcanzan para crear estas imágenes-. Esta vez, él se encargó de teclear en el panel. Esta vez reconocí la imagen, era el mismo programa que utilizó en el departamento.

-Pero al parecer existe otra posibilidad. Una pequeña excepción que mi compañero ha descubierto-. Me costó trabajo comprender que se refería a mí. Volteó a verme con una respiración algo agitada ante el silencio absoluto de toda la audiencia.

-¿Takeru? El código-.

Mi reacción fue algo torpe, pero recordé que en mi mano derecha estaba la respuesta.

-Eh… 941729328.11-, Lo único que se oía eran los dedos de Izumi tecleando los números algo nervioso. Cuando acabó tomó un hondo suspiro y oprimió Aceptar. Por un momento no sucedió nada pero Koushirou se mantuvo inmóvil y, luego de un segundo, el proyector se empezó a llenar de números a una velocidad impresionante. En ese momento empezó a oírse música. Era la misma pieza que me había hecho caer minutos atrás. Una ligera conmoción se empezó a generar. Pronto ya no sólo eran datos los que aparecían sino imágenes nítidas, sonidos y voces en distintos idiomas que confundían a todos. Súbitamente, Koushirou detuvo la información quedando sólo los murmullos de la audiencia.

-¿Qué fue toda esa tontería?, dijo Okubo.

-¿No lo reconoce?-, sonrió Koushirou.

-Es el Voyager. En 1977 la NASA lanzó esta sonda con la esperanza de ser respondida por otra forma de vida inteligente. Curiosamente ésta, junto con otras sondas anteriores están basadas en datos. Que hemos podido localizar hoy. Gracias a que algunos de estos datos fueron representados en forma física el Digimundo los adoptó exactamente como son.

Lo que escucharon hace un momento era el concierto Brandenburgues no 2 de Bach. Que viene en el disco dorado del Voyager. Junto con el Mensaje de Arecibo y la placa del Pioneer, estas sondas permanecen intactas a los cambios que sufren las bases de datos comunes por tener un cuerpo físico y no solamente electrónico. Y al existir en nuestro mundo automáticamente existe también en el otro mundo. Todo lo que acaban de ver y escuchar proviene del Digimundo. Amigos míos, no estamos solos…-.

-Sr. Izumi, nos está costando trabajo entender lo que está pasando-, dijo Okubo impaciente.

-Supongo que sí, esto no aparece en el informe-.

-¿Cree que es gracioso? ¿Tiene algo que ver todo esto con alguna ciencia en lo absoluto?-.

-No hay necesidad de protestar. Si lo desea puedo escribir otro reporte sobre esto-, dijo Koushirou mientras los murmullos del público empezaban a crecer.

-Ya he tenido suficiente con sus reportes. Si quiere lograr algo necesita de hechos, no de ridículas especulaciones-.

-Lo que escribí no son más que hechos. Junto con lo que les estoy mostrando. Aún falta por revisar los incidentes de 2002 y 2003. Y otro informe hecho por Takaishi Natsuko sobre lo que pasó en Hikarigaoka durante ese tiempo-.

-Ya he dicho que es suficiente. Ninguno de esos documentos posee valor científico o credibilidad alguna por parte de quien los haya escrito-, Finalizó Okubo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero yo sí-, se oyó de pronto.

-No puedo permanecer aquí sentado cuando un alumno mío necesita ayuda-.

-Takenouchi-sensei ¿qué está haciendo?-.

-Lo siento señor Decano, pero creo que ya hemos oído suficiente-, dijo Takenouchi al ponerse de pie.

-¿No le parece de mala educación interrumpir a cada momento al joven Izumi?-, recriminó a Okubo.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Creo que lo más cortes sería dejarlo continuar-.

-Tú no tienes nada que decir sobre esto, más vale que te sientes-, exigió Okubo fuera de sus casillas.

-No lo haré-, Dijo Takenouchi haciendo parar los murmullos.

-Haruhiko, siéntate ahora-.

-Verá, señor Okubo, alguna vez fui como usted y eso me costo muchas amistades, incluso puso en riesgo a mi familia. Y hace tan sólo unos minutos me acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba volviendo a caer en el mismo error. Todo lo que Izumi ha dicho hoy es cierto, hasta la última palabra. Lo sé porque yo fui testigo de cómo todos estos acontecimientos cambiaron la vida de estas personas…-

-¿Has perdido la cabeza, cierto?-, dijo Okubo suspirando agobiado.

-Esas criaturas salvaron mi vida; probablemente la suya. ¿No cree que al menos le debe a este joven su atención?-.

-Estás poniendo tu carrera en la línea ¿lo sabías?-.

-Que así sea-, dijo el profesor sin dudar. Luego miró a Koushirou sugiriéndole que estaban a mano y éste le correspondió con otro gesto.

-Señor Decano-, dijo Koushirou. -¿No hay manera de convencerlo?-.

-Hoy te has pasado de la raya. ¿De verdad quieres seguir viéndole la cara a estas personas por otra hora?-.

-La verdad hemos perdido bastante tiempo, estoy empezando a considerar una segunda conferencia-, dijo Koushirou como si no entendiera la molestia del funcionario.

-¡No habrá tal cosa!-, exclamó Okubo recibiendo abucheos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Acaso están todos locos? Este payaso no les ha mostrado una sola prueba de toda esta fantasía, ¿aún así quieren seguir escuchándolo?-. Elocuentemente la respuesta fueron más abucheos.

-Allá ustedes-, dijo casi para sí y con un gesto ordenó a los demás funcionarios que se pusieran de pie para retirarse.

-Tengo un video-, dijo de repente Koushirou, que se había quedado pensando en esas últimas palabras. Hubo un silencio absoluto, en especial de parte de los funcionarios que se habían detenido de golpe.

-No esperaba tener que mostrarlo pero al parecer no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta-, dijo recostando los codos en el podio.

Mientras los hombres de traje se volteaban lentamente a excepción del Decano. Koushirou nos miró a Shuu y a mí para que nos encargáramos de aquella situación.

-¿No hubiera bastado sólo eso en vez de todo ese discurso?-, le preguntó despacio Takenouchi casi bromeando.

-Tenía una línea de tiempo-, se excusó con una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría.

La gente empezó a acercarse poco a poco de sus asientos hasta quedar junto al escenario. Incluso los funcionarios, que no prestaron atención a Okubo mientras éste se retiraba de la sala sin mirar a nadie.

Mientras a mi lado, Shuu ya había seleccionado el video y sólo esperaba por Koushirou.

-¿Están listos?-, nos preguntó a todos con una sonrisa mientras nos daba la señal.

La primera imagen de la cámara fue algo confusa, dando la impresión de que la operaba alguien un poco torpe. Se distinguían de inmediato los grandes árboles y la espesa vegetación alrededor de un chiquillo con rostro de preocupación.

-_Taichi-san ¿ya está?-._

-_Parece que… listo-,_

_-¿Seguro?-._

_-Sí. Comienza de una vez-._

_-Está bien. Eh… Buen día. Somos Yagami Taichi e Izumi Koushirou. Hoy es domingo ocho de enero de 2006, son las 9:25 a.m. hora de Tokio, esta es una prueba de observación._

-Vaya, miren mi cabello-, dijo Koushirou avergonzado mientras todos veían fascinados el video.

_-Enfoca la montaña… estamos en el territorio conocido como la Isla File. Uno de los puntos más accesibles al mundo digital. A primera vista no luce muy diferente a nuestro mundo (…)-._

El profesor Takenouchi hizo agacharse a Koushirou para no interrumpir la atención de la gente.

-¿Por qué sólo un video?-.

-Lo que pasó es que por alguna razón nunca pudimos utilizar una cámara digital después de atravesar los portales. Lo único que conseguíamos era estática, así no se imagina lo difícil que fue conseguir una cámara antigua.

_-Espera. Según el localizador hay un digimon cerca, Taichi-san sígueme-._

_-Ya voy, sólo déjame ajustar esta tonta cámara-._

_-Ten cuidado, no la vayas a romper-._

_-Descuida-._

A pesar de la resolución arcaica de la cinta resultaba increíble ver la cara de expectación de todos. A medida que seguíamos la espalda de Izumi despertó en mí un extraño sentimiento. Casi creí que veía el Digimundo por primera vez, me sentí triste por primera vez de no poder regresar. Los años pasaron tan rápido y habían sido tan deprimentes. Patamon… me pregunto qué habrá sido de él. Todos nuestros amigos. Gennai…

_-Gennai sabe más del Digimundo que nadie. Fue él quien me dio este programa-._

_-Gennai esto y aquello… si sabe tanto porqué te hace averiguar todo por tu cuenta, yo creo que…-._

_-Silencio, ya estamos cerca-._

De pronto se oía un gruñido en el fondo. Los dos muchachos se agruparon bajo un arbusto. Se podía escuchar la respiración de Taichi mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cámara. Lentamente, Koushirou fue quitando las ramas que bloqueaban la vista.

_-Asegúrate de que la lente esté bien enfocada-, _susurraron ambos Izumi. De inmediato los más expectantes tuvieron que resistir gritar de la emoción. La bestia se asomaba de un costado comiendo tranquilamente sin notar a los dos elegidos. Era un Monochromon, bastante grande. Sentí mariposas en el estómago, había pasando tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi un Digimon.

_-Este digimon es del tipo Data, está en el nivel adulto. Como podrán notar se parece mucho a los reptiles de la prehistoria…-, decía despacio._

_-Koushirou espera, creo que nos oyó-._

Curiosamente nadie de los que estaba en la sala en ese momento se atrevió a hacer un ruido para no llamar la atención de la bestia. Ésta, lanzó un gruñido de advertencia hacia los muchachos.

_-Creo que lo estamos molestando, mejor nos vamos-, _dijo Taichi.

_-Sólo unos segundos más…-, _insistió Izumi.

Pronto la criatura se volteó completamente dio un rugido y se preparó a embestir.

_-Corre-._

De un momento a otro la expectación se convirtió en temor. A medida que la cámara comenzó a dar retazos de la persecución. De alguna manera, Taichi se las arreglaba para continuar filmando a la bestia mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. La gente no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar y a desesperarse sin poder quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Aún cuando la cámara cayó al suelo arrojándonos fuerte y claro el temblor de las enormes pisadas.

_-¡Taichi, olvídalo!-._

_-¿Qué lo olvide? Me hiciste levantar a las 8 de la mañana-._

Sin dudarlo, el portador del valor, se deslizó por el suelo ágilmente y recuperó la cámara esquivando apenas el enorme cuerno haciendo saltar a todos en la sala menos a Koushirou.

_-¡Taichi-san!-._

_-Estoy bien. Corre por ese lado, es mejor si nos separamos-._

_-El portal ya está muy cerca, si tan sólo…-._

_-¡Sólo sigue corriendo!-, _dijo Taichi mientras agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención del digimon.

_-Lo tengo, está veinte metros más adelante. Escucha, sólo tenemos una oportunidad, el portal se cerrará en diez segundos, de esa manera no nos seguirá al mundo real-._

_-Entendido-._

Cada vez más encima del escenario, el público se exaltaba cada vez los dos chicos pasaban a través de troncos y rocas que el digimon destruía un segundo después. Ya sintiendo el aliento de la bestia en sus nucas, poco a poco habían vuelto a unir sus caminos.

_-Siete segundos-._

_-Escucha Koushirou, tienes que deslizarte-._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Como en el soccer… confía en mí-._

_-Está bien-._

_-¡Ahora!-._

Y con ese grito perdimos nuestra vista entre polvo, oscuridad y un último y estrepitoso rugido que ennegreció súbitamente la imagen y enmudeció a todos.

-Está bien. Lo logramos-, dijo Koushirou casi sonriendo.

Lentamente empezamos a recibir aplausos con una extraña señal de temor y euforia. Tanto el señor Takenouchi como los demás funcionarios que osaron quedarse no contuvieron su emoción y se unieron también.

Sólo el inesperado golpe del interruptor descompuso aquel momento, revelando con su luz a los oficiales que entraban por la puerta inquietando a todos.

-Atención. Todas las instalaciones deben ser evacuadas de inmediato-.

-¿Por qué razón?-, preguntó Takenouchi.

-Amenaza de bomba-, respondió uno de los soldados.

-¿En cual de los edificios?-, insistió el profesor.

-Eso es confidencial. Por favor hagan el favor de evacuar el recinto, no vamos a seguir repitiéndolo.

La gente empezó a obedecer algo decepcionada. Algunos aún con sonrisas nerviosas se alejaban hacia la puerta. Mientras Shuu y yo nos poníamos de pie, Koushirou caminaba en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-, le susurré.

-Debemos guardar todas nuestras cosas, la investigación-.

-¿No oíste? Tenemos que salir, estos tipos no andan con juegos-.

-¡Hey! Ustedes ¿qué esperan?-, nos señalaron.

-Sólo un segundo-, explicó Shuu.

-¿Va en serio? No nos hagan tener que arrestarlos-, amenazó el de mayor rango.

-Koushirou, ya deja eso-, insistí mientras uno de los uniformados ya venía en camino.

-Izumi-, intervino el profesor colocándose en medio.

-Nos vamos, ahora-, le ordenó.

-Pero…-.

-Escúchame, seguramente se trata de una falsa alarma. Cuando todo se calme volveremos por las cosas, no te preocupes-, concluyó con tono más bajo.

-Tiene razón-, dijo mirando al piso.

Nadie se movió mientras Koushirou abandonaba el escenario. Evitando a toda costa la tensión, pudimos retirarnos bajo la mirada impaciente de los soldados. Uno por uno fuimos saliendo, mirando con algo de recelo hacia el lugar donde algo inexplicable acababa de pasar. No era demasiado arriesgado creer que hacíamos un bien, sostuvimos la presión en cierta forma. En especial Izumi, que había tenido el coraje de no dejarse amedrentar. Aunque luciera algo insatisfecho, se había quedado pensando en quién sabe qué. Cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, puso la vista en el cielo apenas llegamos afuera. Recibiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia en el rostro. Volteó a vernos algo dubitativo.

-¿Salió bien, cierto?-. Shuu y yo nos miramos por un momento.

-Eh… eso creo. Supongo que sí-, dijo Shuu.

-No, tienen razón. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Me faltó como la mitad-, se lamentó rascándose la cabeza.

-Koushirou, calma-, dijo Takenouchi que venía tras nosotros. -¿Realmente significa tanto para ti?-.

-Más de lo que usted cree-.

-Ya veo-, sonrió. -En ese caso... ¿No les sobrará por casualidad una vacante cierto?-, dijo algo apenado.

-¿Habla en serio?-.

-Sí, porqué no. Es decir, no sabía que habían hecho un trabajo tan bueno. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dejaran participar?-.

Koushirou se había perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos. A medida que el agua comenzaba a caer por su frente su mirada fija en el pavimento se encontró con más cabos sueltos de los que creía. Luego, nos miró a los ojos a cada uno y se inclinó para disculparse.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento-, dijo sin más y comenzó a correr antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar.

-Izumi ¿qué estas haciendo?-.

-No se preocupe, usted ya está adentro. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer-, dijo mientras desaparecía tras el vestíbulo entre la multitud que se retiraba tranquilamente a pesar de los trajes verdes que los vigilaban sin tregua.

**(1) ****Fundado y diseñado en 1987 por el arquitecto Kazuo Shinohara entre otros. Este edificio posee una arquitectura vanguardista.**

**(2) Mikami Keikoku (Cañón Mikami) Lugar donde se realizaba el campamento de verano.**

**(3) Considerando que la historia se desarrolla en 2012. No es raro pensar que una computadora de pantalla táctil esté pasada de moda.**

**(4) Tomado literal de la versión japonesa.**

**(5) Tomado literal de la versión japonesa.**

**(6) 10 elevado a 24 bytes**


	5. Capítulo 4: Tormenta Un Extraño

**4. Tormenta. Un Extraño. **嵐。見知らぬ人。

**11:29 A.m.**

**A esa hora cabinas empañadas reflejaban el aliento gélido de los transeúntes. El invierno había postergado la nieve hasta ahora. Sólo un frío y húmedo recorrido aguardaba tras la esquinas, como un modo de refugiarse del calor de los fusiles y el olor a aceite que despedían los enormes tanques que reposaban en las calles. **

**(En el interior de un taxi camino a Senzoku)**

**Una mujer joven, completamente de blanco había pedido el vehículo sólo para sí.**

-Parece que va a llover ¿no lo cree? ¿Me entiende no es así?-, comentó de pronto el conductor sin quitar la vista de la extraña apariencia de su pasajera.

-Evidentemente, pero no es la lluvia lo que me preocupa-, dijo la señorita.

-Vaya, habla muy bien usted el japonés-.

-Gracias, y usted conduce muy bien, supongo-, dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! No sea tan modesta. Apuesto que no es la primera vez que visita este país-.

-En efecto, es usted muy astuto. De seguro tiene buenos instintos-, dijo sinceramente la joven.

-¿Instintos?-.

-Sí. Nunca debemos subestimar los instintos que rigen nuestro criterio. De otra forma no podríamos llegar a la verdad-.

-¿Cómo así?-, dijo el conductor algo confundido.

-Dígame ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Seguramente pensó que como me di el lujo de arrendar su auto y, según usted, mi acento es perfecto. Debo tener mucho dinero como para venir cuando quiera y realmente apreciar mucho su país como para aprender su idioma-.

-Bueno yo…-, tartamudeó el hombre.

-A lo que me refiero es que su mente probablemente siguió esos pasos pero no de manera consciente. Nuestras conclusiones casi siempre toman atajos para surgir más rápido-, culminó con cierto entusiasmo.

-Usted si que es extraña; con todo respeto-, comentó el conductor más relajado.

-Es sólo que me fascinan los misterios de la mente, nada más-.

**11:35 A.m.**

**Mientras las gotas empezaban a golpear el parabrisas, la mirada de la mujer se posó sobre en la entrada del campus. Donde mucha gente se retiraba sin haber previsto las condiciones del clima buscando donde protegerse de la creciente lluvia camino a casa.**

**-**Aquí es, Tokodai-.

-Muchas gracias-.

De un momento a otro, como un quiebre, un paraguas de color blanco se antepuso a todos los demás que huían por docenas de las cercanías del edificio. Como si se tratara de un símbolo. No sólo la ropa y los zapatos, la piel, de un rosa grisáceo y el cabello de color marfil que le llegaba hasta la cintura, así como también las cejas y en el resto del cuerpo. Los ojos, rojos, que se esforzaban más de lo normal para divisar al único individuo que no parecía ir a ningún lado.

A un costado de la entrada, en una enorme pila de bicicletas, se encontraba un joven al que al parecer no le importaba estar bajo la lluvia. Estaba buscando algo afanosamente en un pequeño bolso sin prestar atención a la joven que se acercaba lentamente. Era una pequeña libreta que trataba de esconder lo más posible de las gotas. Sin mucho éxito, notó de inmediato como el agua se detuvo bajo un manto blanco casi como una aparición.

-Parece importante-, dijo ella.

-¿Disculpe?-, dijo Koushirou.

-Lo que sea que está buscando. Parecía que necesitaba algo de ayuda-.

-Oh, sí. Muchísimas gracias-, expresó instintivamente.

-No es nada-, dijo mientras le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo. -Está empapado ¿seguro que no necesita otra cosa?-, sugirió amablemente.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien-, le correspondió Izumi notando por primera vez la peculiaridad de la joven.

-Usted, no es de por aquí-, dijo toscamente a pesar de su educación. -Perdón, lo que quise decir…-.

-No se preocupe, si apenas lo notó quiere decir que su vista es peor que la mía-. Al oír esto Koushirou reconoció en sus ojos que se trataba de una persona albina.

-Me gusta viajar en esta época del año, ya sabe, por mi condición-, dijo intuyendo sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo, pues no es usted un _gaikokujin _cualquiera-, dijo Koushirou poniendo especial atención en el rostro de la joven. Que poseía una belleza casi sobrenatural. Sin embargo, lograba una mirada casi inexpresiva al hablar con él.

-Pues sí, a mi pesar no lo soy. A menudo pienso que nada es común en mí, como podrá notar-. Koushirou trató de interrumpir su fijación, concentrándose en la libreta, aquella presencia comenzaba a inquietarlo. Ubicó en pocos segundos los nombres que buscaba-.

-Usted me interesa, señor Izumi-, dijo de pronto haciéndolo voltear de nuevo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo dijo?-.

-Creo que es un crimen que alguien como usted se mantenga en el anonimato hasta el día de hoy. Perdone que no haya tenido la voluntad de revelar antes mis intenciones, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar por lo curioso de nuestro encuentro-.

-¿Tanto así, no he sido lo que esperaba?-, dijo Izumi algo desafiante.

-En realidad ya lo conocía, sólo que no en persona… Izumi Koushirou, el portador del conocimiento-, dijo con una emoción que mi compañero sintió algo irónica.

-¿Y su nombre?-, exigió él poniendo la vista de nuevo en la libreta.

-Eh, es algo difícil de pronunciar-, dudó la joven por primera vez. –Estoy segura de que podemos discutir cosas más importantes en este momento-, se excusó por alguna razón.

En ese instante, Shuu y yo nos asomamos fuera del edificio en busca de nuestro compañero. Aprovechando que la lluvia comenzaba a decaer. Nos costó algo de trabajo averiguar donde se encontraba. Ya nos había parecido raro que se marchara de esa manera, después de todo su comportamiento siempre había sido amargamente predecible. Fuera del vestíbulo los encargados de seguridad del instituto les ordenaban a todos que se retiraran tranquilamente, mientras cerraban la entrada a nuestras espaldas asegurándose de que nadie se quedara atrás.

Conociéndolo, era de esperar que su persona sobresaliera del montón motivado por la indeferencia hacia las advertencias. A medida que todos se alejaban sólo hacía falta darse cuenta de quien no lo hacía. Entre toda esa gente, sin embargo, quien saltaba a nuestra vista no era él sino otra persona que resultó estar a su lado.

-Espera-, me señaló Shuu haciendo luego un gesto de queja.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-, protestó.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Para ser alguien que no parece tener el mínimo interés en las mujeres siempre termina rodeado de ellas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Koushirou es popular con las chicas?-, dije asombrado.

-Vaya que te hacía falta salir ¿no?-, me reprochó como si se tratara de un asunto muy serio.

-No digas eso. Probablemente no es lo que imaginas-.

-¡Hey, Koushirou!-, exclamó con displicencia haciendo voltear a ambas figuras.

Mientras nos acercábamos, la mujer de blanco llamaba cada vez más nuestra atención. El paraguas que empezaba a guardar había ocultado su verdadera estatura; por encima del japonés promedio. Poco a poco comenzó a invadirnos una sensación de inseguridad, a medida que nos acercábamos se hacía más presente un aura intimidante. Como si no necesitara de las palabras para alcanzarte. Ambos bajamos la mirada y sentimos como lo que fuera que íbamos a decir se esfumaba. Por su parte, Koushirou permanecía inmune ante ella y deliberadamente tuvo que socorrernos.

-¿Qué sucede?-, dijo con tono cansado.

-Takenouchi-sensei tuvo que irse, recibió una llamada y dijo que no regresará hasta la tarde-, dijo Shuu esforzado.

-¿Eso es todo?-, preguntó volviendo a mirar la libreta.

-Pues sí, no debiste salir corriendo así. Ese no eres tú, a menos que haya sido algo importante o… ¿estamos interrumpiendo algo?-, Culminó Shuu casi murmurando. En el momento en que ella me hizo desviar la mirada. Se sonrió levemente con esas palabras.

-De hecho, los presentaría pero aún no tengo un nombre-, le sugirió Izumi.

-Pueden llamarme… Niko-, dijo ingenuamente.

-¿Niko?-.

-Sí, nada más-.

-Bueno, eso es algo-, dije siempre evitándola.

-En ese caso, mi nombre es…- _Kido Shuu_ -, interrumpió ella para nuestra sorpresa.

-Eh… sí-, balbuceó Shuu mientras la joven se dirigía a mí.

-Y usted debe ser Takaishi Takeru-, dijo mientras se inclinaba formalmente haciéndole gracia Koushirou.

-Sé todo acerca de ustedes. Ustedes dos, niños elegidos y usted, es familiar de otro ¿no es así?-.

-Sí, lo es-, intervino Izumi. -Creo que ya ha probado su punto ahora, ¿su asunto?-, dijo impaciente.

-Me temo que no es tan simple. A menos que disponga de algunos minutos-.

-Pues no los tenemos. No crea que porque se dio el trabajo de investigar un poco sobre nosotros puede venir a hacernos preguntas-.

-Koushirou, no seas tan duro con ella-, dije extrañado de su comportamiento.

-Es cierto, además que supiera de mí sin ser niño elegido es impresionante-, complementó Shuu.

-No seas ingenuo sempai, lo más probable es que sólo conociera tu nombre y que luego simplemente notara el parecido entre tú y tu hermano-, dijo Koushirou seguro.

-No en realidad-, dijo Niko de inmediato. -Me guié por su cabeza-.

-¿Mi cabeza?-.

-Así es. Teniendo una visión muy pobre a veces memorizo la forma del cráneo en vez del rostro. El de Kido-san sólo posee similitud con el de su hermano. Mientras que el de Takaishi-san no se parece mucho al de su hermano Yamato, además distingo bien el color del cabello y su estatura. Pero usted es hijo único. Por eso siempre lo recuerdo con claridad-, decía mientras Koushirou parecía soportar cada palabra.

-Es el único que tiene un arco supraorbital menos marcado y un hueso temporal bien definido. De hecho, ¿cree que podría tocar su parietal? Creo que es fascinante-, dijo siempre sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Absolutamente no-, dijo Izumi con un enfado puro y simple, notando que Shuu y yo nos habíamos mofado levemente de la situación. Parecía que la extraña señorita había tenido la destreza de humillarlo; no a propósito claro, sino tal vez desvirtuando su admiración por él.

-Por supuesto, qué tonta soy. Es que estoy algo emocionada por conocerlos finalmente. ¿Está tan mal que le quiera robar algunos minutos? Se lo pido humildemente-, dijo inclinándose otra vez haciendo que la inseguridad que sentíamos por ella se disipara por completo. Koushirou nos dio una mirada y después reflexionó para sí.

-Pues ya qué. Supongo que debe ser importante-, dijo con un suspiro.

-Muy-, dijo Niko con una sonrisa. -Eso sí-, agregó volteando hacia nosotros.

-Kido-san, Takaishi-san. Por favor perdónenme pero quisiera hablar solamente con Koushirou-san-.

-Claro, no te preocupes-, respondimos sin molestarnos en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué? Y ¿por qué sólo yo?-, protesto Izumi casi de manera infantil.

-Sé que usted posee un buen juicio. La información que poseo amerita una mente como la suya, después de todo sé que es la clase de persona a la que le gusta saber un poco más que al resto ¿no?-, dijo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Como sea, supongo que es justo-, dijo aún avergonzado.

-No tengan cuidado, nosotros estaremos por aquí. Además, la policía tardará al menos media hora en registrar todo el edificio-, dijo Shuu.

-Muchas gracias, fue un placer conocerlos-, dijo inclinándose nuevamente.

-Igualmente-, correspondimos.

-Izumi-san, ¿le parece si caminamos?-.

Koushirou dio un vistazo a las nubes y guardó con cuidado su libreta en sus húmedos bolsillos. Desde un comienzo le había inquietado aquella presencia, por algún motivo sentía que no sería seguro pasar mucho tiempo con ella. A pesar de su apariencia noble e inocente no podía evitar sentirse intimidado.

-Como quiera-.

**11:43 a.m.**

-¿Soy yo o eso fue extraño?-, dijo Shuu llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Sí. Es de esperarse que ese tipo de situaciones involucren a Izumi-.

-Sólo él podría atraer a una persona tan rara y además agradarle-, continuó.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Niko? Es japonés ¿cierto?-, dije.

-No lo sé, pero ¿te fijaste lo linda que era?-.

-Claro que sí-.

-Y lo bien que hablaba, me pregunto cómo habrá aprendido-.

-Es probable que ni siquiera sea extranjera. Por lo que sabemos puede haber nacido aquí ¿no crees?-, le contesté.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Crees que saldría conmigo?-, preguntó finalmente.

-Vamos, no empieces-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo? Debe ser unos años menor que yo-.

-Pues parecía más interesada en Koushirou que en cualquier otra cosa-.

-No digas eso. Por lo menos deja que me ilusione un poco-, me regañó.

-Está bien. De todas formas, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿no?-, dije con algo de malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Hey, Takeru-kun… no me ignores-, dijo angustiado mientras yo apuraba el paso.

**11:47 A.m.**

Paralelamente, Niko e Izumi ya se alejaban en dirección contraria. A unas cuantas cuadras aún no habían pronunciado una sílaba. A medida que la gente empezaba a hacerse presente en la acera. Sorprendentemente, las demás personas parecían no poner atención a la extraña apariencia de Niko. Casi como si no notaran su presencia a pesar de pasar junto a ella. Mientras que Koushirou no salía de su mundo, con la mirada nublada hacia sus pensamientos, no parecía querer salir de ese estado. Ocasionalmente, ella lo miraba y después volvía la vista al frente sin decir nada. Permanecieron así unos minutos sin tener intención aparente de discutir en lo absoluto. Finalmente, cuando ya no hubo más que pensar, Niko no pudo evitar poner en práctica un curioso juego que había ideado.

-En efecto, creo que sus conclusiones son rigurosas, pero no, nunca fui una elegida- Le dijo súbitamente.

-Ya veo-, Koushirou se detuvo un momento y le quedó mirando. -¿Qué ha dicho?-.

-Respondí su pregunta ¿no? O al menos una de ellas-.

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada-, dijo tratando de lucir menos impresionado de lo que en realidad estaba.

-No fue necesario, usted es fácil de leer. Además cuando se concentra, sus pensamientos se vuelven muy intensos-, replicó un poco emocionada mientras Koushirou la forzaba a seguirlo nuevamente.

-¿No quiere saber como lo hice?-, corrió detrás.

-¿Cómo hizo qué? ¿leer mi mente?-.

-No esperaba que usted creyera en cosas como la telepatía-.

-No lo hago-.

-¿Ni siquiera le da un poco de curiosidad?-. Izumi volvió a detenerse tomando un respiro.

-Estoy seguro de que hay una buena explicación-. Niko le quedó mirando esperando a vencerlo.

-¿Qué me mira? ¿Piensa que caeré en su juego?-, dijo molesto.

-Pienso que se muere por jugar-. Koushirou aguantó todo lo que pudo su rostro de firmeza pero al parecer Niko había descubierto rápidamente su debilidad.

-Quiero saber, por favor-, dijo despacio mirando hacia otro lado.

-Realmente le molesta no saber algo, ¿me equivoco?-, dijo haciendo que se avergonzara nuevamente.

-Lo dejó todo bastante claro cuando partimos. Al poner los ojos en el cielo había una gran probabilidad de que se concentrara en el clima. Usualmente las personas se tientan a pensar en cosas corrientes cuando buscan distraerse. En este caso de mí. Seguramente recordaría como en vano traté de evitar que se mojara hace un rato. Pero conociéndolo no pudo forzar esa clase de pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Lo que realmente me facilitó las cosas fue su modo directo de dirigir sus pensamientos. Alguien tan centrado nunca huiría de una duda, por lo que tuvo que dejar atrás la intención de ignorarme para hacer conjeturas. Luego, se refugió en aquella libreta que guarda. Ya que noté como se palpaba el bolsillo de vez en cuando. Pero no podría haber manera de yo supiera algo de eso, por lo que el razonamiento tiende a jugar un papel fundamental. Con todo respeto, usted no parece una persona con muchos amigos y actualmente debe lamentar cierto distanciamiento. Afortunadamente y al contrario de lo que usted comentó, sé mucho acerca del Digimundo y todo lo que implica. Incluyendo a sus demás camaradas. Así que lo más seguro que buscara contactarse con ellos por medio de ese objeto pero con una cuota de duda-.

-¿De duda?-.

-Correcto. Se nota que es alguien a quien no le cuesta controlar sus emociones y, a pesar que le urge volver a ver a sus amigos, su mente ya consideró todas las variantes posibles para que sus intenciones fracasen así como ha fracasado emocionalmente antes-.

-Aún así. ¿Cómo pude deducir si usted fue o no un niño elegido?-, dijo ensimismado de las palabras de Niko.

-De hecho, en esa parte tuve algo de suerte. Cuando nombré la cualidad de su emblema hace unos minutos sólo reaccionó levemente, pero aposté a que ese pensamiento lo afectó considerablemente, de modo que volvería a usted tarde o temprano. Inevitablemente tenía que ponerme en su lugar y preguntarme cómo ese desconocido sabía de algo tan secreto sin tener una relación previa con dichos objetos-.

-Pensé que oyó de ellos en la exposición que acabo de dar-, respondió.

-Pero yo no estuve ahí y usted lo sabe, de otra manera mi hipótesis sería destruida. De tal forma que lo más plausible se reduciría a que yo ya había tenido contacto con otros niños elegidos en el pasado y de esa manera recabé la información. O que, en última instancia, yo misma haya sido una elegida, lo que explicaría mis conocimientos. Sin embargo, esto último es incorrecto y fue lo que le hice saber sin la certeza de que en algún momento me lo preguntara-.

-En ese caso la primera opción terminaría siendo la respuesta-, dijo Izumi no muy convencido.

-Sólo a medias. Efectivamente me he topado con otros elegidos pero no para solicitarles dicha información. Mi misión era ubicarlos nada más, hasta que finalmente llegué a usted y a los elegidos de Japón-.

Koushirou cedió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción para luego volver a inquietarse.

-Me está costando mucho trabajo poder confiar en usted-, dijo seriamente.

-Lo que acabo de hacer es sólo un juego, no hay razón para…-.

-No es eso. No sé cómo explicarlo. No sé quién es usted ni lo que quiere-.

-Soy un mensajero-, dijo finalmente.

-¿Un mensajero?-.

-Así es. Déjeme decirle que la idea de reunir a sus amigos no es del todo mala-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-. Koushirou empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-Qué me diría si le digo que es posible volver al Digimundo-.

-Que no es cierto-.

-Es lo que pensé que diría-, rió la joven.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie porque he tratado por todos los medios de volver a entrar durante años. Sin importar todo la información que haya reunido, ¿cómo espera convencerme de que usted sola haya sido capaz de hallar dicha manera?-, sostuvo Izumi algo agitado.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?-.

-Está bien. Digamos que, hipotéticamente está diciendo la verdad. ¿Cuál sería la fórmula milagrosa que le permite viajar al Digimundo?-.

-Hipnosis-, dijo a secas. Koushirou volvió a sonreír y continuó caminando.

-¿Cuáles serían mis razones para mentirle?-, protestó mientras volvía a seguirlo.

-Creo que ya me ha detenido suficiente tiempo. Además tampoco tengo razones para creerle-, dijo Koushirou tratando de caminar más rápido.

-¿Qué sabe de Neurología?-, insistió la joven.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-.

-¿Qué sabe?-.

-Sólo lo básico-.

-Pertenezco a una organización que ha hecho muchos avances en el campo de la conciencia. Sé como suena, pero es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos-.

-¿Tenemos?-.

-Pensé que era su intención compartir esto con el resto mundo-.

-Lo siento pero no confió mucho en la palabra _organización_. Además, pretendo adivinar que no me hablará de ella ¿cierto?-, dijo con una cuota de cinismo.

-Es cierto, pero no por las razones que cree-, continuo Niko esta vez esquivando a las personas.

-¿Y espera que crea todo esto? ¿Hipnosis? ¿Por qué razón?-.

-Produciendo un estado alterado de conciencia se puede tener acceso a partes del cerebro que pueden trascender los planos de la realidad. Ya hemos encontrado el camino de entrada pero no hemos encontrado a un sujeto que quiera someterse al procedimiento-.

-¿Sujeto? Esto no me está gustando nada. ¿Cómo pretende alcanzar este supuesto estado alterado? ¿Con drogas?-, dijo Koushirou irónicamente.

-Psicoacústica-.

-Es ridículo. Esperar que algo así cause un efecto tan especial. ¿No sabe lo complejo que es el verdadero mecanismo? ¿El transformar data y proyectarlo a una realidad distinta? No existe en el mundo tecnología semejante-.

-Hemos sobrepasado los parámetros de la audición conciente hacia distintas dimensiones…-, sostuvo Niko inútilmente.

-Me suena a patrañas-, le interrumpió.

-Pero tiene que admitir que no conoce todas las respuestas. ¿O cómo explica la forma en que ustedes viajaban?-. Lo hizo detenerse otra vez.

-Pensé que lo sabía todo-, continuó rechazándola.

-Lo sé, los digivice. Pero nos fue necesario hallar otra manera al no contar con ellos-.

-Aún así es inútil. Ya no funcionan-.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Los ha examinado detenidamente?-, preguntó con menos aliento que en un principio.

-No sirven desde hace años y menos ahora. Las únicas personas indicadas para conservarlos somos _nosotros_, nadie más-.

-Pero es que aún deben tener algún valor de investigación-.

-No es necesario darles más asunto. Ya son meros recuerdos-, dijo notando la expresión de Niko mientras volvía a detenerse.

-Significa que todavía los conserva ¿cierto?-.

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos-, dijo adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Es tanto su apego a ellos?-.

-Usted no los verá. No sé que pretende pero prefiero que los digivice se queden conmigo-. Al decir esto el rostro de Izumi se paralizó. Mientras empezaba a registrarse de arriba abajo desesperadamente. No había rastro de ellos en el húmedo traje.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-, dijo Niko conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Los olvidé-, dijo con tono pesado pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Ya veo, eso puede ser un problema-.

-Será mejor que regrese o podrían perderse para siempre-, alegó él con preocupación.

-Si quiere yo podría ir por ellos-, sugirió amedrentando más a Koushirou.

-De ninguna manera. ¿No oyó lo que dijo Shuu-san? Hay una alerta de bomba en este momento. Nadie puede entrar-.

-Y eso lo incluye a usted también. No sería capaz de prometer algo que no pudiera cumplir. Soy muy buena hallando cosas-.

-Ya he dicho. Además ¿cómo se supone que va a entrar sin que nadie la vea? Una persona como usted no podría pasar desapercibida-, dijo notando su desatino en último momento.

-Discúlpeme, creo que me exalté más de la cuenta-, se excusó inmediatamente.

-¿Va a continuar quejándose?-, reaccionó ella indiferente.

-Entiendo perfectamente sus deseos. No pienso seguir insistiendo en que me deje ver los digivice si no es de su agrado, sólo pretendo conseguirlos para usted-.

-Se lo agradezco pero no quiero meterme en problemas. Supongo que conoce la situación por la que pasa este país. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar hablando con usted de esto-.

-Con todo respeto tengo que estar en desacuerdo. Tenía una obligación muy clara cuando llegué aquí. Los niños elegidos y todo lo que se relacione con ellos es de vital importancia para nuestra organización. No puedo permitir que objetos tan importantes corran peligro-.

-¿Niños elegidos? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no queda ninguno. Así como los digivice ya no tienen ninguna utilidad-, dijo con algo de angustia.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de cumplir mis órdenes-, concluyó Niko.

-Se ve que usted no entiende. Esta conversación se acaba aquí. No deseo oír más de usted ni de su dichosa organización-, exclamó al borde de agotar su paciencia.

-Como guste-, dijo Niko volviendo a su etapa inexpresiva. Tratando sin éxito de mirarlo a los ojos. Koushirou deliberadamente le dio la espalda apenas acabó de hablar. Por alguna razón odiaba que lo vieran enfadado. Trató de componerse levándose las manos a las sienes y murmurando palabras incomprensibles.

-Pronto será mediodía ¿no?-, comenzó otra vez la joven de la nada. -¿Qué siente cuándo ve a todas estas personas deambulando como si no tuvieran voluntad? Es curioso cuan monótono resulta un lunes por la mañana, sin importar en qué parte del mundo se encuentre. Esperé mucho tiempo para poder conocerlo, sin embargo, lo hubiera reconocido aún si nunca lo hubiera visto. No podría evitarlo, como usted y yo no pertenecemos a esta burda rutina. Somos diferentes a los demás. Nos dimos cuenta hace mucho y, aunque en más de una ocasión sufrimos por esas diferencias, al final terminamos abrazando un destino que la mayoría hubiera rechazado. Yo, sin embargo, lo he aceptado. Es por eso que esperaba que usted me rechazara-.

Lo murmullos de Koushirou se hacían cada vez más intensos.

-Porque significaría que existe una lucha dentro de usted. A la que yo debía llegar. Por un lado no puede dejar de sentirse bendecido por las increíbles experiencias que le han tocado. Pero por otro lado, a veces se pregunta qué es lo que lo hace tan especial. _¿Mi vida sería tan diferente? _se dice a sí mismo. La sola idea de no poder compartir un mundo por el que ha luchado y arriesgado su vida lo acecha constantemente, lo consume. Pero ambos sabemos que la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal se nos ha negado desde siempre. Así que, ¿qué es lo qué va a hacer? ¿Acaso espera ser aceptado por esta sociedad algún día? ¿Vale acaso la pena? O va ha aceptar que no nació para caminar por estas calles ni vestir un traje-.

Las palabras de Koushirou se habían esclarecido hasta conformar: _No pasa nada, estás calmado, no pasa nada… _No pareció importarle mucho el lúgubre discurso de Niko pero en el fondo se había dado cuenta de que había mucho de cierto en ello. La verdad nunca esperó que alguien sería capaz de venir a decírselo y menos de afirmar tener la solución.

-¿Qué hay de malo en añorar el pasado?-, dijo aún dándole la espalda.

-Jamás intentaría algo como negar lo que soy. Es el deber de la gente como nosotros permanecer fieles a lo que sea que el destino nos depare. Sin embargo, mi destino acabó cuando esa puerta se cerró. Ahora sólo soy un ser humano común y corriente. A pesar de que a menudo trato de escapar de ello, todo lo que me queda de aquella época me es suficiente para seguir adelante. Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que esos recuerdos sean corrompidos por ambiciones ajenas a todo por lo que he luchado-. Para el momento que acabó sintió que un gran peso se le iba de encima. Sin importarle haber convencido o no a la insistente joven, se propuso despedirse definitivamente, de forma educada como siempre. Sin embargo, Niko no podría recibir dicha tradición. Había desaparecido inexplicablemente. Koushirou miró en todas direcciones a medida que su cabeza se enfriaba. Blanca como la nieve, de alguna manera se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

_-No sería capaz-_, pensó.

_-Tengo que volver ya-._

**12:00 P.m.**

Tras recorrer la primera cuadra, Izumi ya había calculado la situación. La joven había evitado dar su nombre verdadero como él ya lo había deducido. Sin embargo, la forma en como a través de sus palabras evitó cualquier referencia a su verdadera identidad. Su tono fue casi siempre firme y se esforzaba en mantener contacto visual en todo momento. Su sorprendente habilidad para conocer los pensamientos e interpretar las emociones con una simple observación. Todo apuntaba a una vil actuación, su fuerza con las palabras acometía deliberadamente a la manipulación y a desviar la atención. Se notaba que había sido entrenada para eso y que sus intenciones tenían fines mucho más misteriosos.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? _

La entrada del Campus empezaba a aparecer frete a sus ojos. Los oficiales ya habían rodeado todo con cinta policial. No hubo señal de Niko en ningún momento, haciendo que empezara a correr mientras buscaba su teléfono.

_Contesta por favor _-¡Aló! Shuu-san. Soy yo-.

-_Koushirou-kun?_ -.

-¿Dónde están?-.

-_Eh… en la zona este creo-._

-Búsquenme en la entrada principal. Voy para allá-.

-_Koushirou espera…-._

Shuu y yo habíamos buscado un lugar para resguardarnos de la impredecible lluvia. Viendo patrullas y vehículos militares transitar por los vastos alrededores del instituto. Parecía demasiado alboroto para lo que seguramente fue una mala broma. Probablemente una forma de deshacerse de nosotros y nuestras escandalosas teorías. Llegué a pensar que no sería descabellado que fuésemos nosotros la causa de esa llamada. Ya quedaba muy poca gente además de los agentes. Todo el ruido de sirenas y llantas quemando el pavimento atrajo a unos poco irreverentes y curiosos. Entre ellos, a los infames manifestantes. Que agolpándose de a poco nos observaban desde el otro lado de la acera con signo de sospecha. Pronto comenzamos a trotar para evitar el creciente caos. Apenas vimos la puerta pudimos ver a Koushirou, quien se nos había adelantado, mirando cuidadosamente hacia adentro.

-¡Hey! Koushirou-kun-, gritó Shuu. Él sólo nos dio un vistazo y continuó observando el edifico.

-¿Por qué el apuro?-, dije falto de aliento.

-¿Qué han visto?-, preguntó siempre mirando hacia adentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿Alguien entró?-.

-No lo creo-, dijo Shuu extrañado. -¿Y dónde está Niko-san?-.

_Es lo que yo me pregunto _

-¿Sabes? Takeru-kun y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que ella podría formar parte del grupo también-, continuó Shuu mientras perseguía a Izumi a través de la puerta. -¿Qué?-, volvió a voltearse rápidamente.

-Piénsalo, sabe sobre el Digimundo y sobre nosotros… además debe tener contactos-.

-¿Están locos?-.

-Son dos contra uno así que no puedes protestar-, sugirió.

-Espera, falta el voto del profesor-, dije.

-Tienes razón-.

-¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?-, estalló finalmente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-.

-Ella no es de fiar. Estoy seguro de que planea algo-.

-Espera, ¿dónde está ella?-, dije queriendo calmarlo.

-Ella ya no está, huyó de mí-.

-Eso sí te lo creo-, se burló Shuu.

-Escúchame-, dijo seriamente tomándolo del brazo. -No estoy seguro de lo que quiere pero tengo razones para creer que planea apoderarse de la información que dejamos adentro; incluso de los digivice. Es por eso que quiero saber si no la vieron entrar-.

-Koushirou cálmate por favor. Me estas asustando. Dime, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzar por esa puerta?-.

-Me dijo que venía de parte de una organización, que deberíamos volver al Digimundo y toda clase de locuras. Si tan sólo la hubieras oído, si hubieras estado ahí-.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Suenas como un loco. Tal vez sólo tuvo que atender un asunto-.

-Prométanme algo, juren que no entrarán al edificio aún si se declara una falsa alarma-.

-¿Por qué razón?-.

-Si estoy en lo cierto y ella entró, existe la posibilidad de que la descubran y si se enteran de que tuvimos contacto con ella estaremos en serios problemas. No será hasta asegurarnos de que se ha ido para siempre que volveremos a entrar ¿de acuerdo?-.

Shuu y yo nos miramos no muy convencidos y más preocupados por Izumi que de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Me lo prometen?-, repitió ya más clamado.

-Sí, esta bien-, respondimos no muy animados.

-Muy bien. Gracias, cuento con ustedes-, dijo para empezar a alejarse nuevamente.

-¿Adónde vas ahora?-, protestó Shuu.

-Volveré en seguida, debo volver por mi bicicleta-.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos si no vamos a entrar?-. Koushirou vio al piso un momento.

-Espérenme en la zona sur, frente a Ishikawadai-.

-Entendido-.

Koushirou dio un respiro y por un momento sus nervios se tranquilizaron. Estaba sudando, tanto por correr como por el miedo que todo esto le producía. Nos vio alejarnos sacudiendo su cabeza, tal vez lamentando la forma en que lo tratamos. Junto a él, el aparcamiento casi se había vaciado. A lo lejos notó sin embargo que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. No había ninguna bicicleta en donde él había dejado la suya.

_Está bien. Tal vez estaba estorbando y la hicieron a un lado _pensó sin perder el control como siempre.

Pero no fue el caso. Cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor sucedía esto. Sólo pudo llevarse las manos a la cintura y mirar en vano a todas partes.

_-¿Acaso fue ella?-_, pensó justo cuando distinguió en el puesto vacío una cuota de alivio. Era un pedazo de papel puesto descuidadamente con lo que parecía ser una nota.

"_perdón por tomar tu bici pero la __**nesesito **__urgentemente. Camina hacia el norte y la encontrarás, gracias"_

_Tiene que ser una broma _

_Sólo un niño escribiría de esta forma _

Izumi volvió a mirar al cielo y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir la indicación de la nota. En ese momento el sonido metálico de la puerta se dejó oír. Era uno de los agentes del escuadrón antibombas, que sujetaba su radio mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

"_Repito. La búsqueda ha sido negativa… cero dispositivos encontrados…"_

"Copiado" dijo cuando vio a Koushirou, quien disimuló no haber escuchado. Pronto el agente partió en dirección contraria. Koushirou no pudo evitar notar que la puerta había quedado junta. De inmediato pensó en entrar, pero recordó sus propias advertencias.

_Tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas._

**12:09 P.m.**

-No quiero contarle a Koushirou aún, no sé como va a reaccionar-.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionármelo antes?-, protestó Shuu.

-Es que no sabía si te acordabas de ella, ya sabes no te veíamos muy seguido en ese entonces-.

-¿La hermana de Taichi-kun eh? Qué día tan extraño-, dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca otra vez.

-Sí-, dije casi para mí.

-Le dije que no tardaría. Me pregunto qué tanto está haciendo Koushirou, necesito volver al apartamento por ella lo antes posible-.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? De seguro vamos a volver allá de todas formas-.

-¿Estás seguro, no me meteré en problemas?-, dije pensando el carácter de Izumi.

-Confía en mí, en cualquier caso yo te cubro las espaldas. No te preocupes por nada-.

-Eres lo máximo sempai ¿lo sabías?-, dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, ya lo sé-.

**12:11 P.m.**

Efectivamente y contra las posibilidades, exactamente a tres cuadras estaba la bicicleta apoyada junto a un poste de electricidad. Koushirou finalmente desistió de la idea de entrar en busca de sus pertenencias o de la joven. No obstante, había decidido entrar de todos modos sólo después de recuperar su bicicleta. Parecía irreal la manera en como las cosas estaban saliendo hasta el momento. Las palabras "volver al Digimundo" se repetían sin cesar en su mente. Aunque para él no había forma de que Niko estuviera diciendo la verdad le parecía sorprendente que gente así estuviera llevando a cabo planes que involucraban cosas que sólo él creía que sabía. El lenguaje poco llano y fluido de ella, ese tono ligeramente grave para una mujer seguía en el aire. ¿Sería realmente capaz alguien de seguir una línea de pensamiento con sólo observar a una persona? Aparentemente era posible. Impresionarlo era bastante difícil, pero ella lo había conseguido.

_¿Por qué lo haría? _

Fueran o no, obscuros los propósitos de Niko. Ya no había forma de averiguarlo.

_Sólo nos queda esperar _

Ni siquiera le sorprendió que hubiera otra nota en el asiento de la bicicleta. Como si cualquier excusa fuera suficiente para acallar su disgusto. Lo que sea que esté en ese papel no le devolvería aquellos minutos.

"_Confío en que la hallas encontrado. Lamento si te causé muchos problemas pero estaba en dificultades. Muchas gracias. Como muestra de agradecimiento te dejo estos cupones para una comida gratuita en cualquier Maguro-Ichiba de la ciudad; tienen los mejores fideos de todo Tokio"_

Koushirou no tardó en deshacerse de los cupones en el cesto de basura más cercano. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo. Se cercioró de que no le faltara nada antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente hacia el instituto. Para su mala fortuna la lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente. Se sintió exhausto y agobiado. Mientras pedaleaba su mente se perdió totalmente. Se sonrió levemente al recordar como había alterado a Okubo y por finalmente lograr una meta personal. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago de sólo pensar en lo que había hecho. A fin de cuentas todo había resultado con cierto grado de satisfacción. No podía esperar a continuar exponiendo sus descubrimientos. Sabía que después de lo de hoy se abrirían otras puertas para él y para nosotros. Una pequeña sensación de optimismo empezó a brotar en él.

Al estar a unos metros del instituto la lluvia se intensificó súbitamente. El número de agentes y curiosos en los alrededores aún era bastante. Al parecer Shuu y yo teníamos razón y nadie había entrado. De repente recordó las palabras "Soy muy buena hallando cosas" y se detuvo de golpe mientras se le helaba la sangre. Muy tarde había comprendido el verdadero significado de esas palabras. "_Ella sabía", _pensó.

Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión todo el ruido se apagó completamente. En fracciones de segundo salió despedido con bicicleta y todo varios metros en el aire. Sintió como si una enorme muralla lo golpeara. Un destello iluminó hasta el último rincón mientras trozos de cemento y plástico carbonizado caían junto con él sobre los poco autos que habían aguantado la explosión, precipitándose luego de bruces en el pavimento mientras el calor del polvo y la humareda iban desapareciendo poco a poco tras sus párpados mientras lo cubrían.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Capital del Castigo

**5. La Capital del Castigo **

処罰の首都

**12:10 P.m.**

**(Dentro de una de las patrullas que acudieron a Tokodai)**

-Es tal como digo. En estos días basta con pequeñeces como esta para movilizar a todo el departamento… como si no tuviéramos otras cosas que atender. Nos sacan de nuestra ruta, echan a perder todo el programa ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? ¡Hey!, niño-.

-Eh…, sí señor. Perfectamente-, respondió el joven oficial a su compañero. -Es sólo que me pareció reconocer a alguien-, dijo mientras el aquella visión desaparecía en la multitud.

-Un buen policía no se distrae con insignificancias; deberías saberlo ¿Y podrías colocarte la gorra? Deshonras el uniforme-, continuó el más experimentado.

-Lo siento. Es que nunca me había cortado el cabello, creo que jamás me acostumbraré-, repuso el joven mientras se acomodaba la gorra frente a retrovisor.

-Ustedes los nuevos nunca entienden el orgullo de esta profesión. Están demasiado ocupados arreglándose el uniforme. Prefieren presumir y dárselas de gente importante en vez de cosas tan simples como poner atención o respetar a sus superiores. Y pensar que tengo que patrullar todo el día contigo-, se quejó desconsolado.

-Lo dice como si fuera una molestia. Pensé que el uniforme nos hacía iguales-, protestó el joven con algo de ingenuidad.

-Por favor. No empieces con eso, ambos sabemos que no es cierto-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Mira, no me importa que te hayas recibido como el mejor de tu clase. El mundo es distinto aquí afuera, los años pesan y en tu caso te conviene seguir mis consejos-.

-Creo que me está subestimando-, dijo tranquilo mirando por la ventana nuevamente.

-Está bien. Te demostraré que diez y ocho años en el servicio es una brecha muy ancha-, El oficial buscó un rápido ejemplo fuera del vehículo.

-Ahí. Mira, dime qué ves-, dijo señalando una unidad militar en la otra esquina.

-Parece un _Komatsu _pero sin armas montadas. Hay cinco soldados que parecen estar usando M16 y unas SIG algo anticuadas…-.

-Está bien, está bien. No quería que hicieras un inventario. ¿Algo más que llame tu atención?-.

-Creo que no-.

-¿Qué edad crees que tienen?-. El joven dudó un segundo.

-Probablemente son más jóvenes que tú ¿no crees?-, dijo el hombre seriamente.

-Supongo-, susurró pensativo.

-Te diré algo, si hace diez años me hubieran dicho que las cosas se pondrían así jamás lo hubiera creído. Intimidar a sus propios ciudadanos como último recurso, ¿qué clase de bienestar se logra con el ejército a tus espaldas?-, dijo el oficial mientras las gotas empezaban a caer sobre el metal.

-¿Ejercito?-, se sorprendió un momento el joven tras meditar esas últimas palabras.

-Querrá decir Fuerzas de Autodefensa-, dijo arruinando el momento.

-Ya deja de corregirme ¿quieres? En fin, a lo que me refiero es que sólo un oficial experimentado podría notar esa farsa-.

-¿Farsa?-, dijo el joven poniendo atención otra vez en el vehículo.

-Sí, nuestros gobernantes no están tan locos después de todo-.

-¿Cómo es eso?-.

-A simple vista se ven temibles, pero la verdad es que la única fuerza de seguridad en este momento somos nosotros-, dijo haciendo alusión a su arma.

-¿Nosotros? No entiendo-.

-Me refiero a que están desarmados. Todos y cada uno. Te lo puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme. Tanto los soldados como la artillería.

-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede darse cuenta de eso a simple vista-, dijo de inmediato dando otro vistazo.

-¿No me crees? Pregúntales tú mismo-.

-Sí claro-, se burló. -Como si les hiciera gracia la pregunta-.

-Odiaré decir "te lo dije". Ellos harán el alboroto pero nosotros tenemos las balas-, dijo recostándose en su asiento. -Se llama instinto. Es lo que separa a los buenos policías de los mediocres. Esperar lo inesperado, de eso se trata-.

En ese momento una imagen repetida apareció. El sujeto que el joven había visto volvía, esta vez venía pedaleando sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado.

-_¿Koushirou?-, _dijo en voz baja el joven oficial.

-¿Dijiste algo?-, preguntó el otro oficial sin lograr traerlo de su asombro.

-¡Hey! te estoy hablando… niño. Hey… ¡Ichijouji!-, exclamó justo cuando todo fue sacudido violentamente. Mientras las bolsas de aire los inmovilizaban, la onda de choque destrozó todos los vidrios de la patrulla y la levantó dejándola equilibrada sobre el parachoques para luego volcarse bruscamente sobre la sirena.

**(En el apartamento) 12:13 P.m.**

**Hikari sintió de pronto como las cosas se movieron levemente.**

_-¿Un terremoto?-, _pensó .___

El estruendo fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar a varios kilómetros desatando el caos inmediatamente. El temor y la confusión no se hicieron esperar. El emblemático edificio había dejado de existir, junto con el museo de junto y la entrada principal. En pocos segundos, miles de escombros incandescentes azotaron todo lo que se puso en su camino, los vidrios se dispararon como una lluvia letal en todas direcciones mientras una enorme bola de fuego y humo emergía hacia las alturas dejando caer las cenizas entre los húmedos callejones que aún escuchaban el eco del estallido.

Ken permaneció conciente, a diferencia de su compañero. Algo maltrecho observó desconcertado la destrucción y el terror.

-¡Sempai!, ¡sempai!-, dijo recibiendo sólo quejidos que sólo le decían que su compañero estaba con vida.

Colgando boca abajo, obstaculizado por los restos de la patrulla. Hizo un esfuerzo para zafarse y arrastrase fuera sobre los vidrios rotos hacia el asfalto.

_¿Ese es tu gran instinto? _Pensó quedándose recostado de espalda un momento sobre la calle.

-_Koushirou….-_, recordó inmediatamente. Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie a pesar de que no se había recuperado del golpe. A medida que el polvo de los escombros empezaba a apoderarse de la calle, a lo lejos se podían oír los gritos de ayuda que se mezclaban con las sirenas y las alarmas de los coches. Trató de orientarse pero todo el lugar había cambiado drásticamente. De pronto lo que parecían ser siluetas empezaban distinguirse tras la corina de humo que continuaba extendiéndose. Corriendo de un lado otro. A medida que el aire se volvía menos respirable con el pasar de los segundos, no pudo resistir develar el misterio de su visión. La persona quien podría ser o no su amigo probablemente había muerto, sin embargo sería menester averiguarlo definitivamente. Seguro de que su compañero resistiría, empezó a buscar sobrevivientes. A su paso sólo encontró escombros interminables, despidiendo el vapor que la lluvia producía sobre los restos del edificio.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?, es la policía. ¡Hola!...- Comenzó a dudar. -¡Koushirou!... Izumi Koushirou…-. No hubo respuesta. Poco a poco la vista empezó a fallarle y seguidamente los pulmones. Alejándose hacia un costado de la calle pudo reconocer una figura tendida en la acera. Fue en su ayuda lo más rápido que pudo temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde. Tropezando con sus propias piernas a causa de lo tóxico del aire. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver bien a aquella figura. Al principio pensó que sus sentidos lo engañaban, siendo víctima del humo y la adrenalina podría perfectamente habérselo imaginado. Era él, a su pesar no pudo entender la extraña emoción de desear no haber acertado. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos sin atinar a nada. Como si fuera una alucinación. De pronto, la figura empezó a moverse, a toser, a recuperar la conciencia.

-¿Koushirou?-, dijo casi sin notarlo. Hasta que volvió en sí, padeciendo de nuevo ante la confusión.

-Koushirou, resiste-, exclamó con todas sus fuerzas para luego ir trastabillando hasta él.

A medida que Izumi abría sus ojos, la imagen de Ken aún parecía muy lejana. Incapaz de oír su llamado o cualquier otro sonido. Lo único que existía para él era un enorme vacío, como el de la cueva más profunda. Destruyendo todo lo que pasara fuera de sus tímpanos. Ni siquiera las palabras de su amigo; a quien todavía no reconocía, llegaban más allá del movimiento de sus labios. Y donde pudo apenas reconocer la forma de su nombre siendo arrojado entre los balbuceos. Mientras su salvador aplicaba las precauciones que la excitación le había quitado anteriormente. Una a una, las heridas empezaban a presentarse y el dolor aumentaba a cada suspiro. Pronto se encontró siendo cargado por el oficial. Quien había cubierto el rostro de ambos con su desgarrada camisa. Mientras que débilmente empezaba a asomarse el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre su cabeza, resonando cada vez más fuerte hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Mientras era dejado con cuidado junto a la destruida patrulla todos sus recuerdos volvieron haciendo que su pecho comenzara a arder.

Entre la nube negra que se cernía sobre ellos, a través de ese manto de destrucción se hallaba el lugar donde acababa de estar. Donde acababa de realizar una de sus ambiciones y donde sostuviera tal vez una de las razones de su existencia. Aquel lugar había sido destruido en lo que tarda un parpadeo. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, el sonido de la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse. A medida que los demás sonidos empezaban a esclarecerse, los gritos de terror y el caos comenzaban a vencerlo. Pronto me recordó a mí y a Shuu y sintió miedo. Quiso ponerse de pie pero no pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba más empapado que nunca. Todo volvía a ponerse borroso, mientras veía al mismo oficial arrastrar a otro fuera del auto notó las pequeñas manchas rojas que estaban junto a el. Las siguió por su ropa hasta el cuello de la camisa, por su mejilla cubierta con la improvisada mascarilla. Sintió como la sangre brotaba, tibia ante el roce de la piel entumida. Se palpó tembloroso hasta llegar a su oído. Un dolor intenso que no pudo evitar que lágrimas y sangre se mezclaran. Lanzando un grito que Ken respondió con una mirada implacable. Como si su expresión hubiera sido reflejada desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-¡_Koushirou!-_, pudo distinguir al fin su nombre claramente mientras sus ojos se apagaban nuevamente.

-Usualmente pedimos comida preparada-, le dijo Shuu a la joven. Con un semblante que pocas veces daba a conocer. Entre la incertidumbre que se había apoderado de él se alzaba a veces su intratable jovialidad.

-Pero en estos momentos cualquier cosa es mejor que nada-, continuó mientras cargaba aparatosamente las bolsas a través de la puerta. Como el mayor de todos sentía que era su obligación demostrar fortaleza frente a nosotros con tal de hacernos sentir algo más de seguridad.

-¿Todo esto es para Koushirou-kun?-, preguntó Hikari quien venía detrás.

-Pues… no, no todo. También es para nosotros. Presiento que se vienen tiempos difíciles. Quién sabe si estalla una guerra o algo por el estilo. Ya he oído bastantes rumores de enfrentamientos. Más nos vale estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad-, dijo seriamente justo cuando un movimiento en falso hizo que uno de los alimentos enlatados cayera y rodara por el pasillo.

-Yo voy por ella-, dijo Hikari. Que se apresuró a recogerla antes que se perdiera de vista. La lata parecía tener voluntad propia y logró eludir su captura por algunos segundos hasta que se detuvo a unos metros de la sala de emergencias

-_Te tengo-_, dijo cuando la alcanzó justo en frente del par de zapatos de oficina más perfecto que había visto jamás.

Estuve a punto de rendirme ante el sueño. Pero el lento abrir de sus ojos me hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad. De inmediato quise llamarle pero no quería sorprenderlo e intentar llamar por alguien más resultaría en lo mismo. En la habitación no se alzaba ningún ruido y a lo lejos, los ecos estériles de los pasillos ocultaban la sensación de abandono. Como si no hubiera en realidad algo doloroso, en aquella penumbra donde mi amigo por fin comenzaba lentamente a reaccionar después de su encuentro con la muerte.

Me acerqué en silencio para no causarle algún sobresalto, aún temeroso, como si fuera el culpable de todo aunque difícilmente podría hacerle entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Koushirou-kun, soy yo ¿puedes escucharme?-, le susurré al borde de la cama. Sólo me miró vagamente sin reaccionar en lo más mínimo ante mi emoción.

-Takeru… estoy vivo-, dedujo casi de inmediato con la vista en el techo y luego a su alrededor. Cerciorándose de que mi rostro fuera el que aquella voz lejana advertía.

-Sí, afortunadamente. Nos diste un gran susto-. Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe e intentó levantarse.

-¿En dónde está Shuu-san? ¿Y el profesor?-, preguntó quejándose de paso por el dolor.

-Están bien; todos lo estamos. Ya sabes que Shuu-san es quien siempre se encarga de la comida. Por favor no te esfuerces mucho, tu cuerpo no está en las condiciones y…-. -¿Qué hora es?-, me detuvo.

-Eh, tres y media pero es difícil decirlo, ya sabes como son estos lugares-.

-Entonces no ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún podríamos…-.

-Del día siguiente-, repuse de inmediato.

-Has permanecido inconsciente un día entero-. Me miró algo confundido y luego se restregó el rostro con ambas manos-.

-Escucha, creo que deberíamos llamar a tus padres ahora que has despertado, seguramente han de estar preocupados-, insistí a pesar de que me lo empezaba a negar sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, por favor. No te atrevas-, dijo seguro.

-¿Hablas en serio? Creo que merecen saber que estas bien, será que te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza-, protesté sin creer demasiado en lo último que dije. Puesto que algo así era de esperarse de él, por lo que no intenté seguir convenciéndole.

-Como sea, seguramente eres la única persona que ha podido dormir en toda la ciudad. Incluso llegué a pensar que no despertarías, a pesar de que me aseguraban lo contrario-. Mientras hablaba, él terminaba de sentarse en la cama. Disimulando el dolor que sentía, recorría con sus manos el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza y protegía su oído. Ignorando mí genio y mis intenciones como si yo fuese un niño al que se le podía engañar fácilmente.

Seguramente comprendía de antemano todo lo que yo le explicaba y solamente esperaba por algún dato o indicio de algo que no fuera de su conocimiento. Siendo naturalmente restringido, no me permitiría conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. En varias ocasiones llegué a creer que finalmente habría un cambio, que en su forma de adaptar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor a la imagen de un polo lejano, existía tal vez la noción de que podía pertenecer a el. Sin embargo, su reacción siempre fue distante y dura, dirigiendo su pensamiento hacia otro lugar y sellándolo por completo.

Cuando finalmente terminé de hablar me dio vistazo que anticipaba su intento de eludirme. Y como siempre, de alguna manera lograba salirse con la suya.

-Tienes sangre ¿seguro que estás bien?-, dijo notando la mancha en mi camisa.

-Oh, sí. Debe ser tuya-, dije cubriéndola con la chaqueta algo nervioso.

-No he tenido tiempo de cambiarme. La verdad no he querido dejar esta habitación hasta saber que estabas bien-, dije finalizando con algo de pena.

-¿Qué hospital es este? ¿El de la universidad?-, preguntó volviendo a ignorarme.

-Sí. Por suerte estaban muy cerca. Cuando te encontramos no parecía que lo lograrías…-, Sin embargo se atrevía a levantarse a pesar de mis palabras y, a medida que mis descripciones se volvían más oscuras, con más ímpetu lanzaba lejos las sábanas.

-Sólo te has llevado algunos rasguños y moretones, se veía peor de lo que en realidad era. La única mala noticia es tu oído derecho-, dije esperando causarle alguna reacción pero sólo me miró un segundo y luego se puso de pie completamente.

-No saben si sanará por completo-, dije dudándolo un momento.

-Estaré bien-, dijo volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Tal vez no me has entendido, un edificio entero voló cerca de ti, ¿no te parece que deberías descansar?-, dije cada vez con menos paciencia.

-Te escuché perfectamente la primera vez, todavía me sirve el otro oído ¿has visto mi ropa?-, dijo dándome la espalda.

-¿Sabes? Esto es tan típico de ti. Siempre fingiendo no necesitar ayuda, ¿no te causa nada saber que casi mueres? ¿Que probablemente tengas secuelas? ¿Acaso has asimilado algo de lo que te he dicho?-, Para colmo él sólo pensaba en vestirse para irse lo más rápido posible. Hurgando sin consideración en todos los rincones de la habitación en busca de su arruinado traje.

-Lo comprendo todo perfectamente. Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda-, dijo mientras hallaba su ropa, de una forma tan inverosímil que me causó repudio.

-No me trates como si no me conocieras-, dije lo más desafiante que pude sin éxito.

-Soy tu amigo, mírame a los ojos cuando te hable. ¿Sabes cuánto nos hemos preocupado? Creí que esto significaría algo para ti, que te haría ver las cosas de otra manera. Supongo que estaba equivocado-, continué hasta que por fin me miró directamente.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes que ponerte así-, dijo en tono suave pero serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me importa? Me han salvado la vida; tú me has salvado. ¿Crees que no me importa que no hayas dormido nada desde ayer, que volvieran por mí al lugar de la explosión sin pensar en su propia seguridad? No soy un monstruo Takeru, sé que han muerto personas, sé que han tenido miedo; que yo lo he tenido… tengo miedo en este momento. Sé que me importa porque no estoy solo, pero no podría permitirme sucumbir ante un trauma. Por terrible que haya sido simplemente no es como quiero manejarlo-.

-Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¿Lo vas dejar atrás?-, dije más calmado.

-Está hecho, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que seguir adelante-.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, extrañamente ninguna respuesta vino a mí luego de eso. Me costaba trabajo asumir el modo de pensar de Koushirou. ¿Podía realmente una persona ser tan racional? No podía comprenderlo. Me deprimió por un segundo el hecho de que tal vez todas mis horas de espera fueron en vano. Lo más seguro es que de haberse encontrado solo al despertar su comportamiento hubiese sido el mismo. Pronto volví a despreciar su forma de ser. Mientras lo observaba cambiarse de ropa frente a mí sin ninguna vergüenza terminé de convencerme de que había algo roto dentro de él y que se había encargado de acabar con su espíritu poco a poco.

-No te dije que no había dormido ¿cómo lo supiste?-, dije de pronto cuando acabó de vestirse.

-En realidad lo dijiste pero supongo que lo hubiera adivinado de todos modos-, dijo mientras se ataba los cordones.

Continuamente aquella actitud me llevaba al borde de la desesperación. Conciliando la sensibilidad retraída que poseía con su supuesta falta de dependencia. Incluso en los extremos desconocidos de su encuentro con la muerte era capaz de hallar refugio en sí mismo. Cuanta frustración me causaba. Aunque lo más doloroso era que en el fondo mi comportamiento no era mucho mejor. A decir verdad, no cabía para mí un derecho a corregirle. Puesto que, a pesar de su reacción fría ante todo esto, lo que él hacía era negarse a la muerte, siendo que yo días atrás me negaba nada menos que a la vida.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie frente a mí se fijó en la expresión de mi rostro. Con una mirada de desapruebo; de un leve rencor hacia él que no me esforzaba en ocultar. Cambiando su estado de determinación, de un momento a otro, comenzó por fin a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de cómo me sentía. Miró al piso un segundo y dio un suspiro.

-Takeru yo… eh gracias. Gracias por quedarte aquí… es decir, conmigo. Significa mucho para mí. Supongo que… ya sabes. Mereces oír algo así. Es muy difícil para mí pensar claramente en estos momentos-.

Jamás le oí decir algo tan torpemente y sin embargo, estaba siendo sincero. Eso sí, yo no cambié mi expresión aunque en el fondo era todo lo que necesitaba oír para comenzar a perdonarle.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi-, dije seriamente. A lo que él sólo respondió con un gesto de incomodidad. Hubo un breve silencio, lo que me hizo resignar cualquier otro intento de sinceridad con él. No me quedaba más que aceptar sus condiciones; bien ya lo había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado.

-Así que… ¿ahora qué?-, pregunté casi imitándolo.

-Volver al apartamento sería lo más seguro. Si la conmoción es como yo creo en el peor de los casos sería casi imposible salir a la calle-, dijo acercándose lentamente a la ventana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-¿Ha habido un atentado no?-.

-Lo de la explosión, ¿lo viste?-, dije algo sorprendido.

-Así es. Logré despertar por unos segundos, pero las imágenes son muy borrosas-.

-¿Cómo lograste ponerte a salvo?-, continué sintiéndome nervioso nuevamente.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien… había alguien más, que se mantuvo conmigo-, dijo de pronto. Esforzándose por recordar centró su atención hacia las calles. A través de la húmeda ventana algunas imágenes volvieron a él.

-¿Alguien más? ¿Estás seguro?-.

-Bastante. Aunque no puedo recordar su rostro. Era un hombre, pero no sabría reconocerlo-, finalmente sacudió su cabeza y se dio por vencido.

-Es inútil, no puedo recordarlo-.

-Para cuando llegamos estabas junto a los demás heridos. Nos quedamos contigo hasta que llegaron las ambulancias. No vimos a nadie más. Tal vez lo imaginaste-.

-No, imposible. Sé que había otra persona es sólo que…-. Sus palabras cesaron bajo un gesto de frustración.

-Lo lamento-, dije sin saber si significaría algo.

-No es nada. Supongo que estaba en shock o algo por el estilo-.

-¿Un héroe misterioso quizás? Tal vez aún quedan buenas personas en esta ciudad-, dije con cierta alegría.

Apenas empezaba a sentir el alivio de que mi amigo estuviera con vida. Seguramente no era una sensación que él compartiese muy a menudo, aún así debía sentirse afortunado de haber salido de esa situación. No sé qué hubiésemos hecho si lo perdíamos. Sinceramente yo no podría cargar con ello. No tengo la fortaleza suficiente como para desligarme de las cosas. Aunque a veces me resultara deprimente pensar que él era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, no podía asegurar que merecía algo mejor. Y era muy posible que él pensase lo mismo de mí.

-Sin embargo, esas buenas personas han olvidado que existe una responsabilidad en todos nosotros-, respondió inesperadamente como era habitual en él. -No siempre vasta con obrar de buena manera. ¿Qué esperas que suceda cuando ya no podamos reconocer la verdad de nuestras acciones?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-A que quien haya volado el edificio se ha convertido en héroe también. De la forma en que lo veo las acciones no significan demasiado si no se es conciente de lo que llegarán a ser-.

-Aún así, conservas tu vida-, dije sin compartir sus palabras.

-Es cierto-, sonrió finalmente a través del reflejo. -He vuelto desde las tinieblas, pero no estaba solo. A veces… desearía que me cuestionaras más a menudo, ¿entiendes lo que digo?-.

-Presiento que no. Pero está bien. Estás a salvo y es lo que importa. Desde ahora sólo nos queda ocuparnos de lo que pueda pasar-. Se alejó de la ventana con el rostro más despejado.

-Tienes razón, hay mucho de lo que no me he enterado. ¿Un día entero dices que he estado inconciente?-, preguntó como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa.

-Más o menos. No estaba realmente preocupado de eso-.

-¿Y qué ha pasado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Ha cambiado algo?-.

-No sabría decirlo. He estado encerrado aquí en todo momento, apenas he recibido noticias. Lo único que me quedaba era tratar de descubrir lo que pasaba fuera de esta habitación-, dije esperando que criticara de alguna forma la poca información que tenía.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Bueno, he oído sirenas pasando de vez en cuando. Gritos, maldiciones arrojadas al aire, no más que eso-, dije cruzándome de brazos. -Creo que pudo ser peor-.

-¿Qué hay de los noticiarios?-, preguntó.

-Todos hablan de terroristas, pero nadie se hecho responsable. No han parado de mencionarlo. Ha habido réplicas a la amenaza de ayer, falsos avisos de bomba… es decir, falsos desde entonces… Koushirou lo siento. Sé lo que significó lo de ayer para ti… todo ese trabajo-, dije sin la esperanza de consolarlo.

-Está bien. Ya no queda nada para nosotros en ese lugar. Buscaremos la manera de recuperarnos. ¿Eso es todo?-, dijo mientras contemplaba la ciudad nuevamente.

-Sí, lo siento. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Toda la información…-.

-No te preocupes, está todo aquí-, interrumpió señalándose la frente sin ocultar el dolor que eso le causó-.

-Los digivice-, dije mirando al piso. Tardó en hallar una respuesta, probablemente por sentirse responsable.

-No eran los únicos…-, dijo sintiéndolo algo inútil.

-Está bien-, sonreí resignado. -Son historia… y nosotros también-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A que en el fondo es un alivio. Esos aparatos eran lo único que me ligaba al pasado. Tal vez como tu, jamás hubiera tenido la fuerza como para deshacerme de ellos. Ni hubiera querido que fueran destruidos, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que algún día se fueran, que se perdieran o, que nos despojaran de ellos. Sé como suena pero creo que… eso hubiera sido lo mejor-, dije cada vez más despacio.

-Espera… ¿qué dijiste?-, dijo volteando rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo último que dijiste; que alguien se los llevara-.

-Era sólo un pensamiento, yo…-, balbuceé mientras iba hacia él otro extremo de la habitación.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-, dijo aceleradamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-No estamos seguros en este lugar. Podrían saber donde estamos-, dijo mientras me jalaba levemente para que nos fuéramos.

-¿Quiénes?, ¿de qué estás hablando?-, me zafé de él.

-Los que trabajan con ella-.

-¿Ella? Koushirou estás comenzando a asustarme-.

-No hay tiempo de explicar. Necesito que llames a Shuu-san, debemos volver al apartamento.

-Espera un momento. Esta vez no te va a ser tan fácil eludirme-, dije alejándome.

-Takeru, este no es el momento-, dijo más agitado.

-No pienso dar un paso hasta que me digas lo que pasa por tu mente. Esta vez yo pongo las reglas-, culminé sin saber como reaccionaría.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta resignarse. Luego dio un vistazo sobre su hombro como si alguien nos estuviera oyendo.

-Ella sabe-, susurró.

-¿Ella?-, dije sintiendo ridícula su forma de actuar.

-La chica… Niko-, dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Niko. Claro-, respiré por primera vez con un poco de alivio.

-Baja la voz ¿tengo que repetírtelo?-, reclamó.

-Está bien. ¿Ella sabe…?-, lo guié de forma irónica.

-Sabe acerca de nosotros. Quienes éramos-.

-Sí, lo sé. Estuve ahí ¿recuerdas?-.

-No, no eso. Sabía sobre los demás, sobre los emblemas… los digivice-.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. Ella, una persona que jamás habíamos visto y que se desapareció de la faz de la tierra según dices, nos está vigilando justo ahora sin que podamos verla-.

-Es algo más que eso-, dijo agitado.

-Debes volver a la cama-, dije rápidamente luego de una pausa.

-No, espera hay más. Es posible que también tuviera que ver con el atentado-. En ese momento empecé a dudar de su estado. De un segundo a otro había pasado de la persona más cuerda del mundo a un paranoico cualquiera.

-¿De veras esperas que crea eso?-, se me acercó y me sujeto de los hombros.

-El que me creas o no es irrelevante. Lo que en verdad necesito es que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible-, dijo oprimiéndome con más fuerza. –Así que, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?-.

-¿Estás amenazándome?-, dije casi divirtiéndome.

-¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?-, respondió. Mi expresión se volvió más seria luego de aquello. En efecto existía cierta garantía de su parte, pero esta vez había un límite. Me di cuenta de que no podría convencerlo así que opté simplemente seguirle la corriente hasta que volviera en sí.

-Por desgracia no. Pero aún teniendo razón ahora no solucionaremos nada huyendo. Incluso si Niko tramara algo se trata sólo de una persona. Ella es frágil; casi un discapacitado ¿qué podría hacernos? ¿Entiendes lo que digo? No hay razón para alarmarse. Así que lo que vamos a hacer es esperar a que estemos todos y luego podremos irnos. Sin sorpresas, sin apuro y sin peligro ¿está bien?-. A medida que le hablaba su mirada volvía perderse. Quizá había llegado a convencerle en parte. Me fue soltando lentamente y hasta soltó una pequeña sonrisa; tal vez encontrando sentido a mis palabras. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a tres personas que terminaron por destruir mi pequeño discurso. Los dos hombres traían consigo un puñado de bolsas de supermercado. Uno de ellos era Shuu, mientras que el otro me era desconocido. Miré a Koushirou para tratar de darle una explicación, sin embargo no lucía demasiado sorprendido. Su atención se había quedado con la joven del fondo y no pude evitar sentir que le había pagado con la misma moneda.

-Estaba a punto de decírtelo-, le dije despacio mientras que a Hikari no le pareció una mejor ocasión de capturar ese momento con su cámara.

_Flashback:_

-¡Takeru-kun, espérame!-, oía en medio de un rugido ensordecedor.

-¡Apresúrate! Aún puedo ver la entrada del edificio-.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a la policía?-.

-De ninguna manera, Koushirou está ahí. No hay tiempo-.

-¡Espera! Vas demasiado rápido-.

-Ah ¡diablos!-, dije y corrí más aprisa dejando atrás a Shuu. Pronto me di cuenta de que éramos los únicos que no huíamos del lugar. A media que la estela de humo nos rodeaba aminorábamos el paso. El ruido de las sirenas comenzaba a oírse. Un zumbido profundo se expandía por todo el lugar. Debido a la conmoción, extrañamente no había relacionado la explosión con la amenaza de bomba de hacía unos minutos. Sólo cuando pude reconocer la forma del recinto contiguo y los alrededores comprendí de qué se trataba.

-¿Ves algo?-, dije mientras que a Shuu apenas y le quedaba algo de aliento.

-Hay… demasiado humo-, dijo agotado.

-Tienes razón. Quédate aquí, voy a tratar de atravesar al otro lado-.

-No, espera. Voy contigo, estoy bien-, dijo.

-Está bien-, acepté con tal de actuar rápido.

El calor comenzaba a subir poco a poco aunque gracias a la lluvia no se hacía tan insoportable. Los gritos lejanos nos confundían a cada segundo mientras la calle se hacía interminable. Como una ilusión, sombras que parecían acercarse se esfumaban en el aire y grandes objetos aparecían frente a nosotros de la nada haciendo que perdiéramos la orientación.

-¡Koushirou! ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Koushirou!-, no había respuesta.

-Creo que aquí no hay nadie, lo mejor será alejarnos de este lugar hasta que podamos ver qué está pasando-, dijo Shuu al cabo de unos minutos.

-Por favor continuemos sempai, creo que lo peor ya pasó. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él-.

-Sí, pero…-. -¡Silencio! ¿Oíste eso?-, le interrumpí.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sonó como… hay alguien cerca de aquí-.

-Yo no oí nada, probablemente es la gente que aún está huyendo-.

-No, se oyó muy cerca. Vino de aquella dirección, vamos-, dije mientras le hacía correr tras de mí otra vez.

Los sonidos empezaron a esclarecerse, aunque no volví a escuchar el llamado. Un murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Al final de la cuadra, la nube de humo iba perdiendo fuerza, pronto descubrimos las siluetas claramente. Un agitado tumulto se movía erráticamente por entre los escombros. De inmediato fueron por nosotros creyendo que podríamos estar heridos. Finalmente pudimos ver sus rostros. Algunos tenían heridas menores e incluso lucían mejor que nosotros.

-Esto parece una zona de guerra-, me susurró Shuu.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a lo que parecía ser el rincón de los heridos. Sobre la acera, estaban todos recostados en los muros. Sólo un puñado de personas parecía no tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o no de no poder encontrar a Koushirou, ya que significaba que no estaba herido; o que no estaba en lo absoluto.

-Hey ¿están ustedes bien?-, se oyó desde atrás.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Que si están heridos-.

-No, estamos bien… vimos la explosión y…-. –Bien, dennos una mano-, dijo bastante exaltado. Era sólo uno de los civiles que habían acudido a ayudar al lugar. La mayoría se había quedado por curiosidad, a pesar de las precauciones de la policía. Quienes en su rutina diaria se habían visto envueltos en el terror. Los pocos que pudieron vencer el miedo o que siquiera se habían permitido sentirlo se arriesgaban para salvar a desconocidos.

-Las ambulancias ya deben venir en camino ¿tienen idea de dónde puede haber más heridos?-, preguntó.

-No. Venimos de la parte sur, estamos buscando a alguien-, dijo Shuu.

-Sí, se suponía que habían acordonado la zona pero no hay rastro de las señales, es posible que mucha gente no supiera de que se trataba-, dije.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo… estaba esperando por un taxi y de un momento a otro estaba tirado en el suelo sin entender lo que había sucedido-, dijo mirando a su alrededor demostrando angustia por primera vez. -Tal vez alguno de ellos sea el que buscan; la verdad espero que sean todos-.

-No, ya hemos dado un vistazo-, dije. Al observar como la gente era atendida recordé la promesa de no volver al edificio. Probablemente Izumi la había respetado y se encontraba a salvo. No obstante, seguía siendo impredecible. Y era posible que en uno de sus caprichos no pudiera evitar tomar esa decisión.

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer más heridos. Los oficiales llegaron casi de inmediato, junto con los militares. Muchos se habían dirigido al edificio en primer lugar en busca de sus compañeros. Shuu y yo permanecimos junto a los heridos en todo momento, mientras el caos comenzaba a disiparse, las ambulancias llegaban finalmente, en medio de la multitud que les guiaban desesperadamente en nuestra dirección.

_-¡Aquí hay otro!-, _se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la calle. Inmediatamente fueron en su ayuda incluidos nosotros.

_-¡Con cuidado está grave!-. _Fue un sentimiento siniestro sin duda. Simplemente se me erizó la piel cuando lo vi. Estaba en muymal estado, nos abrimos paso para recibirlo directamente.

-_¡Respira!-_, dijeron.

-¡Koushirou!, con permiso… no, no-, dije aterrorizado al verlo. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con un trozo de ropa, un intento de vendaje que no había podido evitar que el agua esparciese la sangre.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Se lo habrá hecho él mismo?-, dijo Shuu con un nudo en la garganta.

Pronto nos apartaron los paramédicos sin dar muchas explicaciones. Ayudados por la policía y el ejército nos hicieron a un lado mientras todos eran subidos a las camillas rápidamente. No pude evitar comenzar a temblar en el momento en que lo subían cuidadosamente.

-Espere por favor, le conozco-, dije antes que cerraran la puerta. -Debo ir con él-.

-¿Es familiar?-, preguntó el paramédico.

-Pero…-.

-¿Lo es?-, dijo insistente.

-No-, dije seriamente.

-Lo siento. Nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí-. Dicho esto cerraron la puerta y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

-No te preocupes. Koushirou es fuerte, lo logrará-, dijo Shuu tratando de disimular su temor.

-Ojala y tengas razón-.

El zumbido se desvanecía poco a poco, mientras las fuerzas armadas comenzaban a repelernos nuevamente. De un momento a otro nos vimos rodeados por innumerables unidades militares. Sirenas, bocinas y gritos de alerta alejaban rápidamente a los civiles. Un teléfono celular sonó de repente, pero entre toda esa confusión reaccionamos sólo luego de algunos segundos.

-Es mío-, dijo Shuu casi sin saberlo. Buscamos refugio de la lluvia y de la inminente embestida de las medidas de emergencia. Notamos por primera vez el ardor de los gases tóxicos. Con el cuerpo totalmente Impregnado resaltaba una sensación de muerte que se transmitía a los curiosos que nos observaban perplejos a medida que nos alejábamos del desastre.

-Hola. Sí… ¿Quién es? Eh… yo. Sí, está aquí. Es para ti-, dijo con un asombro aún mayor que el mío.

_Fin Del Flashback_

-¿De qué agencia dijo que era?-, reiteró Koushirou.

-_Chobetsu_. Es todo lo que puedo decir-, dijo el hombre con la vista fija en el camino.

-Creo que merecemos saber hacia dónde nos lleva-, continuó.

-Sabrán todo a su tiempo. No hay porqué preocuparse-.

-¿Chobetsu? Creí que ya no existían-, dijo Shuu.

-Es sólo un nombre, los tiempos han cambiado desde entonces y también nuestros métodos-, explicó el agente.

-¿Están en problemas?-, susurró Hikari a Shuu. Nosotros tres íbamos en el asiento trasero, mientras que Izumi y el agente Ota iban enfrente. No parecía cierto que sólo una persona tuviera la autoridad para retirar a Koushirou del hospital, considerando su estado y sin saber si los analgésicos aún hacían efecto. Aunque lo de verdad especial fue que él accedió encantado, eso sí, debía ir solo. A lo que obviamente nos opusimos sin importar que la razón de esto fuese protegernos. Después de todo, me prometí no volver a dejarlo solo sin importar lo que pasara.

El tránsito avanzaba más lento de lo habitual. Al parecer muchas personas huían de la ciudad o se retiraban lejos del centro de ésta. La agitación había crecido considerablemente desde el ataque. Aún la imponente camioneta blindada no lograba intimidar a quienes escapaban desesperados, aunque probablemente estaban demasiado distraídos para notarle. Aquel hombre había rastreado nuestros pasos en las últimas horas. De aspecto recio y seguro. Era la clase de persona que seguramente aprendió a no temerle a nada. Tal vez promediaba los treinta años, era difícil saberlo pues su aspecto esforzado y determinante terminaban por dejar cualquier cuenta sin mucho a que atenerse.

-_No tiene sentido_-, dejó escapar Koushirou entre los dientes.

-Esperábamos que usted aclarara nuestras dudas-, Intuyó el oficial.

-Creo la palabra duda no alcanza para describir como me siento en este momento. Tal vez si comenzara por revelarnos más sobre su misión podría resultar útil-.

-Me temo que no. Creo que no ha entendido bien. Estoy tratando de ayudarles, estuvieron en el lugar del atentado minutos antes y según lo que sabemos causaron mucha controversia-.

-¿Y eso qué? Mucha otra gente se encontraba en ese lugar-, protesté.

-Silencio-, oí sin embargo de parte de Izumi.

-Así que cómo vamos a hacer esto. Les recomiendo que empiecen por revelarme algunas cosas. Para empezar ¿porqué no se fueron inmediatamente a pesar de las órdenes de evacuación?-.

-Queríamos… retirar nuestras pertenencias, pero no nos fue posible-, dudó Koushirou.

-¿Pertenencias?-.

-Cosas sin importancia-.

-Que merecían ser salvadas de una explosión-, sugirió el agente.

-Entenderá que en ese momento no creímos que la amenaza fuera verdadera-.

-Me ocuparé de entender las cosas como mejor me parezca. Aún no responde mi pregunta-.

-No nos fuimos porque no habíamos terminado nuestros asuntos-.

-¿Podría especificar?-.

-Una de mis conversaciones quedó inconclusa-.

-¿Qué conversación?-.

-La que tuve con Takenoushi Haruhiko, estoy seguro de que si le llama podrá confirmarlo-.

Esta vez Ota no dijo nada y orilló la camioneta tranquilamente. Nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber qué pasaba. El agente se volteó por primera vez a hablarnos directamente.

-¿Saben cuál es la sanción que se le da al terrorismo?-. Guardamos silencio.

-No quiero creer que estuve haciendo las preguntas equivocadas. Si no cooperan tengo suficiente como para procesarlos bajo la sospecha de terrorismo. Es su decisión, pueden decirme la verdad o podemos terminar con esta conversación y dirigirnos a la estación-.

Koushirou no hizo ningún gesto y sólo miró por la ventana mientras sacudía la cabeza, quizá refiriéndose a que no cediéramos aunque en ese momento era imposible saberlo.

-No tiene nada, ni siquiera queríamos quedarnos en ese lugar, de no ser por Niko-san Koushirou no hubiese tenido que ir al hospital-, dijo Shuu sin poder resistirlo, haciendo que los ojos de Izumi se cerraran de frustración.

-¿Niko-san?-, sonrió Ota.

-Sí-, respondió Shuu algo nervioso.

-Vaya, parece que acabamos de hacer un avance. ¿Y? ¿No me dirán nada acerca de ese tal Niko-san?-.

-_Esa. _Es mujer-, continuó Shuu.

-Sempai, por favor-, dijo Koushirou desconsolado.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no le hablas de ella?-. Para ese momento, Shuu aún no se daba cuenta de que había abierto la boca más de la cuenta, sin saber que Koushirou quería evitar a toda costa reconocer ese hecho.

-Es la mujer más extraña que he visto. De cabello blanco y muy alta; más que usted. Parecía… como una princesa escandinava. Takeru-kun ¿en quién estoy pensando?-, siguió exaltado.

-¿Y se supone que debo saber eso?-, le recriminé molesto. Se había dejado llevar como siempre lo hacía. Ya nos tenía donde quería sin importarle la verdad. Me sentí mal por Hikari, quien miraba fijamente al agente pensando quién sabe qué. Probablemente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y no se merecía nada de esto.

-¿De verdad me creen tan estúpido?-, dijo el Ota aún con la sonrisa.

-Es verdad-, admitió Izumi resignado.

-No quieren pasarse de listos conmigo-.

-Eso es porque está entrenado para desconfiar. Todo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora es cierto y sempai tiene razón en algo, no tiene nada contra nosotros. Así que lo que le queda es terminar de escuchar lo que tenemos que decir-. Ota frunció el seño nuevamente y le miró fijamente.

-Esta Niko ¿tiene apellido?-.

-No. Era bastante complejo, sus palabras-.

-Entonces era extranjera-.

-Probablemente-.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que están admitiendo contacto con un extranjero el día del atentado?-.

-Sus rasgos no eran asiáticos. Tengo entendido que sospechamos de los países más cercanos-.

-Da igual. Sigue siendo un extranjero. Eso es suficiente para llevarlos conmigo y a partir de ahora me lo contarán todo sin rodeos-.

-¿Qué es lo que espera? Es decir, ¿Qué podríamos saber nosotros que ustedes desconozcan?-.

-Para empezar, quién es esa mujer y por qué se acercó a usted-.

-¿Y por qué lo sabría? Ya han pasado varios años desde que las leyes se encargan de averiguar esas cosas. Si es que ingresó al país como todos, su fotografía y sus huellas ya están registradas…-.

No podía evitar sentirme cada vez más nervioso. Hikari volvió a preguntar algo a Shuu pero no logré comprenderlo. Mientras Koushirou discutía de manera cada vez más reservada, privándonos de los argumentos que nos liberarían.

El tránsito no volvió a avanzar desde que nos detuvimos. La conmoción afuera me atraía irremediablemente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto rostros tan confundidos y desesperados. Irónicamente, la tragedia había hecho que la gente saliera de su silencioso encierro, que antes temía aquella misma naturaleza. La mecha primigenia de un destino mucho peor, que no se asomaba desde aquellos días en que por última vez esas magníficas criaturas nos recordaron la fragilidad de la paz.

Mi mente regresó de vuelta al interior del vehículo cuando súbitamente ambos hombres callaron simultáneamente. El ruido de las bocinas había terminado por apoderarse de las voces de la gente. Poco a poco comenzaban a encararse unos con otros, en un caos ascendente. La cara del agente había cambiado a un punto de meditación. Seguramente la situación se ponía en su contra. Quién sabe con qué amenazas tuvo que lidiar para hallar alguna pista de lo que había pasado. En ese momento, Koushirou anticipó aquella expresión y se adelantó a Ota justo antes de que abriera la boca.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar-, dijo bruscamente. -Primero, la chica se va. No tiene idea de lo que pasa, no estuvo cerca Tokodai en ningún momento y no tiene una relación cercan con nosotros. Esos dos, estuvieron conmigo ayer pero no hablaron con Niko-san y prácticamente son inofensivos y hay gente que necesita saber que están bien. En resumen, sólo quedo yo como el principal sospechoso así que, o se queda conmigo o con ninguno. Si me lleva ahora le diré todo lo que quiera saber, con la condición de que sea yo y sólo yo quien sea procesado sin importar las razones, eso quedará a su criterio-.

-Espera un momento…-, -Takeru, cállate. Lo digo en serio-, dijo de forma autoritaria. -Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?-.

Ota siguió las palabras de Koushirou de principio a fin soltando cada vez más las duras facciones que antes nos había impuesto. Miró hacia abajo un momento haciendo que contuviéramos el aliento en espera de su respuesta.

-Debo estar en la estación antes de las cinco, aún con tráfico normal sería complicado-, dijo de forma amable por primera vez.

-No hay problema, conozco esta ciudad casi de memoria. Puedo ayudarlo con eso también si acepta el trato-. Echó un vistazo hacia el final de la calle con algo de preocupación y luego a Izumi, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo del asiento y nos miró seriamente.

-Bájense-.

El blindaje de la camioneta se había encargado de esconder la verdadera magnitud del caos que se llevaba a cabo. Bajamos todos rápidamente en medio de la calle con la sensación de habíamos salido de una situación extrema. Sin perder tiempo, el agente fue hacia la cajuela de su auto.

-Ustedes dos, saquen sus víveres, no los quiero conmigo-. Shuu y yo obedecimos de inmediato con tal de compensar la decisión de liberarnos. Mientras descargábamos las bolsas Hikari había ido con Koushirou al otro extremo del vehículo. Para ese momento, lo que fuera que estaban hablando moría a centímetros de distancia. Sólo distinguía el rostro de preocupación de ella al verlo con esas vendas, para luego voltear fugazmente hacia mí haciéndome sentir una extraña inseguridad hacia esa conversación. Quise acercarme pero en ese momento Shuu puso la última bolsa en mis manos al ver que me había distraído.

-Listo, más vale que se den prisa antes de que cambie de opinión-.

Me acerqué a pesar de lo que dijo. Intenté verme lo más molesto posible sin poder lograrlo.

-Señorita, a con ellos… será mejor que no vuelva a encontrarlos-, amenazó nuevamente mientras Hikari pasaba temerosa a mi lado sin mirarme.

-Así que… ¿este es otro de tus actos heroicos?-, dije irónicamente.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo, ya no eres un niño-, respondió.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?-.

-Tú estás a cargo ahora, quiero que cuides a eso dos y no hagas nada que yo no haría-.

-Pero…-. -Estoy esperando-, interrumpió Ota.

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien, confió en ti-, dijo.

-¡Espera!-, dije antes que subiera nuevamente a la camioneta.

-Gracias-, dije forzadamente.

-Tú habrías echo lo mismo-, sonrió y sin más cerró la puerta. Sentí como si no fuera a verlo en mucho tiempo. Una sensación de impotencia se apoderó de mí mientras Shuu me llevaba cuidadosamente lejos de la vía.

-¿Qué te dijo?-, preguntó Hikari haciéndome reaccionar.

-Dijo que volvería pronto. Shuu y yo volveremos a casa ahora de alguna manera. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti también, será mejor que vayas con ellos-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del destino?-, dijo luego de pensarlo un segundo. -Las cosas marchan tal como deberían ¿por qué debería pensar de otra manera?-.

-¿Este es nuestro destino?-, dije algo descontento mientras veía desaparecer la camioneta entre los recovecos atestados de personas.

-No somos quien para cuestionarlo. Sin embargo, si crees que debo irme lo aceptaré-.

-Hikari yo… en ningún momento. Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres pero deberás hacer lo que digo ¿está bien?-. No respondió y sólo se dedicó a ayudar a Shuu con los víveres. Obviamente estaba fuera de mi control, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlos unidos. No soy como él.

-Lo mejor será quedarse sólo por hoy en el apartamento-, comenzó Shuu -Hasta que las cosas se calmen. Hikari llamará a su familia hoy para hacerles saber que se encuentra bien. En cuanto a nosotros, obtendremos toda la información que sea posible con respecto a lo que sucede. Pasan muchas cosas en un día, seguramente estaremos mejor en la mañana… espero. Luego, buscaremos otro lugar donde quedarnos. Hey, ¿nos das una mano? Creo que está comenzando a llover otra vez-. Me llamó la atención.

_-¿Sería un desperdicio? Esta especie de sacrificio de su parte. ¿De qué hablaron segundos antes? "Destino…"-, pensé. _

_-No existe tal cosa. ¿Qué sentido tienen las convicciones si ya todo ha quedado predeterminado?-._

-"_Todo estará bien"-, _se volvió a oír de los labios de sempai. No recordaba la última vez que oí tantas veces esa frase en un mismo día.

**Lunes 17 18:02 P.m. **

Junto al antiguo vagón que nos trajo de vuelta del Digimundo la primera vez, se alzó desde los cielos una sombra que cortando el aire en aquel silencioso entorno hizo volar a las aves que custodiaban la oxidada máquina justo antes de que fuese aplastada por una pieza más grande y moderna de ferrocarril haciendo que el metal se retorciera entre una polvareda de sonido metálico. Un segundo después, la blanca figura de una persona aterrizaba de pie junto a la destrucción sin hacer el menor ruido para desaparecer de la escena al momento siguiente.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Capital del Castigo II

Mensaje: Lamento si alcanzaron a leer este capítulo antes de que estuviera terminado pero quería subirlo en este día tan especial para los que disfrutamos esta serie. A falta de algunos minutos me propuse terminarlo después de subirlo a la página para alcanzar a conmemorar el primero de agosto. También lamento mi larga ausencia pero mis estudios ocupan casi todo mi tiempo. La buena noticia es que ya casi salgo de esta parte de la historia, que era un bache por tenerla algo difusa en mi mente. Estoy con mucha energía de continuar y responder sus preguntas. Sí, leyeron bien. Me he dado cuenta que no he sido comunicativo con las pocas personas que me leen y siento que merecen una respuesta. Obviamente también seré recatado para proteger la exclusividad del fic y si desean mantener la confidencialidad lo entenderé.

**6. La Capital del Castigo (Segunda Parte)**

処罰の首都

**Martes 18 de diciembre 16:04 P.M.**

**(En el interior de la camioneta)**

**-**¿Qué tan desinformados están realmente?-, preguntó de pronto Koushiro.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¿Qué tan perdidos están? Ha llegado a un punto muerto ¿no?-.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?-, dijo el agente con una cuota de gracia.

-Muchas cosas en realidad… _a la derecha_. Para empezar, la evidente desesperación de su caso. Buscando alguna pista improbable entre personas sin antecedentes ni motivos; me parece un punto muerto desde todos los ángulos, pero claro, usted ya sabe todo eso-, culminó indicando con la mano esta vez la dirección que debían seguir.

-Tiene un problema para mantenerse en silencio ¿no? A nadie le agrada un sabelotodo-.

-Al contrario, creo que se escoger bien mis palabras. De otra manera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. En este momento existen cosas más importantes de las que debo preocuparme. Desconozco en un principio sus verdaderas intenciones o en qué piensa realmente, sin embargo, me tiene sin cuidado. Creo que la situación ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba-.

-No hay ningún propósito oscuro más adelante, si es lo que insinúa. De ser así no hubiera dejado ir a los demás, aunque admito que tienes agallas, no había razón para que desconfiaras de mis palabras-.

-No lo hago-.

-¿A no?-.

-Para nada, es usted un hombre honesto y noble a pesar de lo que demuestra. De alguna manera debe lidiar con la verdad aunque no le favorezca. Es quizá por eso que no puede evitar cuestionarme. Cree en el bien y el mal, y ese principio no siempre es suficiente-.

-Para mí lo es. Algo malo pasa, alguien es responsable, mi trabajo es atraparlo. Es simple, creo en la justicia y en quien prevalece bajo su manto. Hasta ahora me ha servido ¿por qué debería cambiar esa filosofía?-.

-No podría hacerlo. Es un pensador lineal, como la mayoría. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto infunden el error, la verdad no es estática. Así como juzgamos algo intangible, la real importancia de la verdad no es conocerla sino comprenderla-.

-Tonterías…-, masculló Ota.

-Aquellos responsables de los que habla, ¿cree que consideren incorrecto lo que acaban de hacer?-, continuó Koushiro.

-¿Importa?-.

-No sólo eso. Representa al efecto de algo más. Si planea averiguar quién lo hizo necesita mirar tanto al pasado como futuro. Este ataque ha sido la causa que sigue a otro acto que al mismo tiempo generará una reacción similar que es lo que al menos yo espero. Por lo tanto, es inevitable que nos esperen más desgracias en el futuro-.

-¿Ya terminaste?-, gruñó el agente.

-Está bien, pongámoslo de esta manera... ¿Por qué cree que decidí ir con usted?-.

-Creí que yo lo había decidido-, rió Ota.

-Piénselo otra vez. Perfectamente pude dejarlo sin nada o, ¿acaso pensó en por qué quise que mis amigos se libraran de esta situación eso lo hacía un trato justo?-.

-Pensé que quiso protegerlos de mí-, respondió tranquilamente.

-No es totalmente cierto-.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-.

-El vehículo que está tras nosotros-, dijo Izumi sin delatar ni la más mínima reacción.

-¿No le parece raro la presencia de dos autos blindados sin relación alguna en un mismo sitio? Claro que al principio consideré que fuera responsabilidad suya, sin embargo hay algo que no encaja ¿qué ganaría con engañarme? Y es mas ¿por qué un ciudadano insignificante como yo merecería dicha atención?-.

-Así que, te diste cuenta. No es de los nuestros si eso te preocupa-.

-Efecto. Causado por llamar demasiado la atención. Sólo me dejaba la opción de que menos personas estuvieran en riesgo y por eso me esforcé en que nos separásemos. Pero esa fue mi reacción, la suya continúa siendo hasta el momento forzar la situación. Ambos tenemos curiosidad en saber porqué nos siguen pero sería demasiado arriesgado intentar averiguarlo en este momento-.

-Claro que lo sé, no estoy loco. Sólo estaba tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible-.

-¿Vamos a una estación realmente?-, preguntó seriamente.

-Estoy resolviendo eso ahora, sabes, no es común que un civil note esos detalles-.

-Necesito una respuesta. De otra manera no puedo ayudarlo. Ya que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando ni de lo que está haciendo ¿estoy en lo cierto?-, dijo esta vez más insistente.

-Estoy pensando en Keishicho-, eludió Ota.

-¿El Departamento Metropolitano? No es muy discreto ¿no lo cree?-.

-Es porque necesito que dejen de seguirnos, con este tráfico no puedo perderlos y sin saber de qué se trata tampoco puedo pedir refuerzos… es lo único que se me ocurre-.

-Está bien-, respondió Koushiro tranquilo luego de una pausa.

El plan de Ota tenía cierto sentido aunque probablemente estaba incompleto. No podía evitar pensar que se estaba perdiendo tiempo muy valioso al estar con él. Habían surgido demasiadas preguntas en poco tiempo y no se resolverían desde una estación de policía. ¿Quién era Niko? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué parecía estar siendo vigilado? Ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en nuestra seguridad. Él había decidido confiar en mí como nunca antes. Si es que acaso fue sincero al darme tal responsabilidad ¿qué esperaba que hiciera exactamente? ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que haría lo correcto? Era demasiada carga si es que sus sospechas resultaban ciertas. Si es que en verdad estábamos en peligro. No sé si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para protegerlos de lo que sea que está tras nosotros Claro que en la infinidad de sus pensamientos todo esto podría ser sólo uno de sus caprichos. Después de todo, era bueno para adelantarse al resto. _No, debe de haber algo, _pensé. Debe tener un plan; siempre tiene uno. Quizá por el momento soy sólo una pieza que se está moviendo; aunque me cueste aceptarlo, ha vuelto a jugarme una mala pasada pero está bien… quiero ver de qué se trata.

_Flashback:_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, dijo Hikari con incertidumbre.

-Tengo mis propias preguntas-, se excusó Koushiro tratando de lucir tranquilo, pero la verdad, aquella repentina aparición sacaba de curso muchas cosas.

-¡Estoy bien!-, dijo algo exaltado anticipando el gesto de ella a rozar sus vendajes.

-No luces bien-.

-No es tan malo como se ve. Por favor no te preocupes por mí. Realmente lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, no quisiera causarte problemas-.

-Estaré bien-, reaccionó ella endureciendo el rostro. -Hemos salido de peores situaciones ¿no es cierto? Tan sólo procura no esforzarte demasiado-.

-Está bien-, dijo dubitativo. Sintiendo que se hallaba ante una persona distinta a la que recordaba.

-Sé que eres listo, pero eso no te hace invulnerable. Algo me dice que planeas algo, pero no quiero saberlo. Me basta con que regreses a salvo-. Aquel tono de seguridad daba otra clase de esperanza a Koushiro. La verdad esperaba encontrarse con la antigua fragilidad de Hikari, pero al parecer eso era parte del pasado. En ese momento su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, tenía que volver a calcular una serie de eventos desde el comienzo, ya que esto lo cambiaba todo.

-Escucha, necesito que hagas algo por mí ahora ¿de acuerdo? -, dijo el rápidamente

-Para cuando pare de hablar quiero que mires con preocupación a Takeru-kun sólo un momento y luego sigas conmigo ¿está bien?-, asintió él mientras Hikari obedeció de manera perfecta.

-Muy bien, ahora por favor escucha con atención. No te separes de él ¿me oíste? Por nada del mundo lo pierdas de vista. Estarán más seguros si se quedan juntos. Yo los alcanzaré después. Hikari, necesito saber que me has entendido ¿cuento contigo?-, culminó sin aliento.

-Te lo prometo-, dijo mientras Ota los hacía separarse.

Por ello la acción de ignorarme y posteriormente negarse a abandonarnos. Desde luego que las intenciones de Izumi le eran tan desconocidas como a mí, sin embargo, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme creer otra cosa. Claro que en ese momento yo no podría adivinarlo y aún así un millón de posibilidades pasaron por mi cabeza.

_Fin Del Flashback_

**16:13 P.M.**

-Debiste volver a tu casa-, dije inesperadamente.

-¿Y eso por qué?-, replicó ella indiferente.

-¿Por qué crees? Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso ¿no hay nadie a quien debas llamar para explicar porqué no haz vuelto a casa?-.

-Vivo sola-, dijo sin más.

-¿De verdad crees que todo esto tiene que ver con nosotros?- la detuve. -¿No te parece algo egoísta?-, sólo me sonrió y continuó caminando.

-Espera, Hikari…-. -Déjala-, Dijo Shuu. -No creo que puedas convencerla-. -Pero…-.

-Preocupémonos de llegar a salvo a casa primero ¿está bien? Además, nosotros no hemos sido precisamente comunicativos con nuestras familias en estos días tampoco-.

-Es cierto pero… no quisiera tener esa responsabilidad-, dije algo inseguro.

-Se nota que eres hermano menor -, dijo enfático. -Por el momento nos cuidaremos entre todos si te parece. Ella ha tomado la misma decisión que nosotros, así que su responsabilidad es la misma ¿vas a privarla de eso?-.

-No, supongo que no-, expresé con algo de resignación. Sin embargo, me costaba admitir que aún me sentía incómodo junto a ella pero no quería que Shuu lo supiera. Evidentemente esa escusa no sería suficiente para salirme con la mía, por lo que probablemente tendría que lidiar con ello. Tuve la sensación de estar cayendo en distracciones. Había cosas más importantes en que pensar. Al ver como nos forzaba a seguir sus pasos decidí no dejarme llevar. Era menester permanecer calmado y sobrellevar mis emociones. De otra manera me convertiría en un estorbo para ellos.

-Hikari espera, al menos déjanos mostrarte el camino-, dije algo dubitativo.

-Adelante-, convino inalterable mientras se detenía.

-Está bien, estamos por lo menos a una hora del apartamento si seguimos a pie; sin contar los obstáculos que puedan surgir. A estas alturas es inútil tomar un taxi o cualquier otro vehículo-, empecé a enumerar.

-¿Qué hay del metro?-, dijo Shuu.

-No lo sé, es probable que aún esté funcionando pero no puedo asegurarlo-.

-Pues si hasta hora caminar funciona no veo porque debamos cambiarlo-, dijo ella con cierta impaciencia. Shuu y yo nos miramos un momento.

-La verdad, lo ideal es estar en casa lo más pronto posible-, contesté.

-¿Y una hora es mucho tiempo?-.

-No, pero…-.

-Además, cerrar el metro es una de las primeras etapas del _acta terrorista, _creí que lo sabías_-_, me sorprendió.

-Cierto-, retribuyó Shuu.

-Clausura de transportes principales, aeropuertos y la aduana, monitoreo y cierre de caminos. Hoy nadie puede salir de la ciudad y para mañana tampoco podrá entrar nadie. Así que ¿me siguen mostrando el camino?-, sugirió con ese molesto tono de inocencia de antes y continuó caminando.

-¿Sabes?...-. -No empieces-, exclamé antes de que Shuu hiciera uno de sus molestos comentarios. 

**16:17 P.M.**

-¿A quién llama?-, preguntó Koushiro.

-A alguien que sabrá qué hacer-, dijo Ota al momento que volvía a seguir por el retrovisor al sospechoso vehículo. El edificio de Keishicho empezaba a dejarse ver en la ansiada soledad perteneciente ya a pocos lugares. _Kaneda _fue el nombre que surgió de los labios del agente.

-_Así es, podría tener información… cinco minutos, como mucho. Sí, está bien…_-, colgó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no le ha dicho que nos siguen? ¿Cinco minutos para qué? Prácticamente estamos en frente-, protestó Koushiro ante el silencio de Ota.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso, no desesperes-, dijo seriamente.

-Entonces ¿ya no soy un sospechoso?-, preguntó más tranquilo mientras el auto se detenía.

-No lo sé, pero espero quedarme con algo después de todo esto… más vale que sea algo importante-, suspiró al ver que sus perseguidores se habían detenido también varios metros más atrás. Pronto bajó a la calle habiendo tomado una decisión.

-Quédate en el auto, voy a ver de qué se trata-. Se dirigió a paso seguro creando una línea recta a través de la desolada calle. A lo lejos, el otro vehículo no mostraba actividad alguna. Disimuladamente, Ota acercaba la mano a su cintura en busca de su arma al ver que no era posible ver a través del vidrio polarizado. Se detuvo a dos metros con su mano ya en el gatillo.

-Por favor salga del vehículo-. No hubo respuesta.

-Esta es su última advertencia, muéstrese-, dijo con más fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo. En ese momento volteó un segundo hacia su auto y luego al edificio y sus alrededores.

-_Está bien…-._ Sacó definitivamente su arma y apuntó a la puerta mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a la manilla. Abrió con gran agilidad la puerta sin mover la vista en ningún momento. Vacío… totalmente desierto. Como si todo el tiempo contase con vida propia.

-_¿Qué demonios es esto?_-, pensó. Los cinturones abrochados y todos los seguros puestos excepto el que acababa de abrir. Pero había algo más; o mejor dicho no había. No existía rastro alguno de un volante, sólo una pantalla con lo que parecía ser un censor montado hacía adelante con un pequeño lente. Pronto descubrió otros dos apuntando hacía atrás desde los costados.

-_Sólo esto me faltaba-_, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Koushiro, que no había dejado de observar lo que pasaba, para luego adentrarse en el extraño automóvil. Las guanteras estaban vacías y no había nada bajo los asientos. Aún nervioso, Ota terminó por guardar sus arma y salir lentamente hacia el asfalto. Se quedó mirando hacia el piso durante algunos segundos tratando de que su mente le facilitar alguna respuesta, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que veía algo así. Finalmente, se dispuso dar media vuelta y regresar vencido por la confusión.

-¡Creo que…!-, logró de decir antes que el motor le interrumpiera. En un parpadeo volvió a desenfundar casi por instinto. El automóvil, por increíble que pareciera se había encendido solo. Trató de acercase pero al primer paso el bólido se acercaba también; casi como si se estuvieran midiendo. De repente, la bocina tomó por sorpresa al agente que desconcertado retrocedió y trató de rodear el vehículo, pero éste se escabulló lentamente para no encontrarse con nada en el camino. Ota sólo pudo observar como su sospechoso incluso pasaba cuidadosamente junto a otro automóvil para golpearlo con la puerta y así cerrarla hábilmente. No tuvo más remedio que volver a guardar su arma al ver como el fugitivo aceleraba al pasar junto a su camioneta y desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Quédate en el auto!-, exclamó el agente al ver que Koushiro no pudo evitar asomarse por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?-, dijo volviendo a su asiento mientras Ota regresaba apresuradamente.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Por qué no le disparaste?-, continuó.

-¿A Quién?-, respondió confundido.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, interrumpió el agente extrañamente. -¿Por qué te quedaste en el auto?-.

-Pues… usted me lo ordenó-, balbuceó Koushiro desconcertado.

-Quiero decir ¿Por qué no huiste? Tuviste suficiente tiempo para irte sin que lo notara y no me digas que no lo pensaste, ya me di cuenta de que no eres estúpido-. Koushiro soltó impulsivamente una sonrisa que le produjo algo de dolor.

-No está dentro de mis planes, es decir ¿Por qué querría escapar si perfectamente podría haberme rehusado?-. Ota volvió a mirar en tosas direcciones llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Vas a casarme problemas?-, dijo seriamente.

-Vine porque pensé que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Además, si usted tiene problemas significa que yo también los tengo, así que no planeo hacer nada-.

-Está bien, vamos sal del auto-, se quejó algo agobiado luego de aquella lógica.

-No tenía número de placa-. -Sí lo noté-, dijo Ota enfadado.

**16:26 P.M.**

Koushiro obedeció sin poder olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido. Ota deliberadamente dejó escapar aquella oportunidad, seguramente sintiéndose sobrepasado. Ya ni siquiera con un sospechoso sino más bien un testigo circunstancial. Algo maltrecho y de palabras ambiguas, parecía mucho más fácil lidiar con eso que con un vigilante invisible. Con lo que definitivamente no podría sentirse satisfecho.

Inmune a las muestras de dolor de Izumi, le tomó del brazo y lo guió rápidamente con la mente en alguna otra parte. A primera vista, el edificio lucía deshabitado. Una curiosa mezcla de antaño y modernidad estructural saltaba a la vista mientras ambos hombres pasaban desapercibidos entre el atareado ambiente que el atentado había causado. Incluso sin ser recibidos en la entrada por ningún oficial. Aunque no lo pareciera, Koushiro observaba meticulosamente cada detalle de lo que ocurría. Los rostros trasnochados que se esmeraban en encontrar respuestas. Apenas advertían lo que ocurría. Al ver que más de alguno empezaba a salir al paso, Ota sólo se dignaba a enseñar su placa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, haciendo que se quitaran del camino.

-¿Adónde vamos?-, preguntó Izumi al ver que se dirigían al ascensor.

-Al Centro de Comando-.

-¿Va a llevarme al Centro de Comando?-, preguntó Koushiro sorprendido.

-¿Qué, no me oíste?-, refunfuñó el agente.

-Es sólo que la única vez que he estado ahí fue gracias a una excursión escolar para ver el nuevo sistema de vigilancia. Si mal no recuerdo fue en 1999…-, su voz se perdiendo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Ese recuerdo de repente empezaba a inquietarle. Como si fuera un detalle que se le había escapado. ¿Acaso ese año tenía algo en especial o era sólo una coincidencia?

-Así es, en enero de ese año. Lo recuerdo porque fue cuando entré al servicio y además porque fue un pésimo año gracias a esos monstruos-, dijo haciendo voltear a Koushiro con sus últimas palabras, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa las puertas develaron el lugar que servía de cómo un gran observatorio de la ciudad desde hace varios años. Entre algunos de los recuerdos se encontraban los paneles de vigilancia y los módulos de localización de las unidades a través de la ciudad. La actividad era muy similar a la de los pisos inferiores, entre el ajetreo constante y el desgaste de todo el personal que observaban sin mayor cuidado a ambos hombres.

-No digas nada, responde sólo cuando se te exija directamente. Yo me encargaré de hablar, de esa manera tendremos alguna oportunidad-, dijo Ota al momento que entraban.

-"¡_Agente!"-_, se oyó fuerte y claro desde el otro extremo del lugar.

-Kaneda-san, gracias por recibirme-, correspondió poniéndose firme mientras el otro sujeto se aproximaba impetuosamente. Poniendo la vista en Koushiro un instante sin expresar el menor gesto. Aún más recio e imponente que Ota, parecía abrirse paso sólo con la vista a medida que atravesaba la habitación.

-Has tardado-, dijo sin más, generando un silencio incómodo un par de segundos. Hasta que no pudo evitar sonreírse y propinar un abrazo al agente quien también había seguido el juego.

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿cómo has estado?-.

-He estado mejor-. Comentaron confundiendo a Koushiro.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro, apuesto a que haz hallado algo como siempre… ¿es él?-, preguntó poniendo su vista en mi amigo. -¿Tienes nombre muchacho?-.

-Izumi Koushiro, para servirle-, recitó con incansable costumbre.

-Demonios Shujiro ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De un hospital?-.

-De hecho señor, es un sobreviviente de Tokodai. Asegura contar con información que podría ser útil-.

-Interesante… tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lugar. Dime, ¿no nos conocemos de alguna parte chico?-.

-Lo dudo señor-, dijo siempre con tranquilidad.

-Los japoneses generalmente somos de cabello oscuro-, reafirmó cambiando a un tono menos rígido. -Soy un fanático de los detalles; mi trabajo lo requiere. Debo decir sin pecar de soberbia que nada se me escapa. Es bastante curioso que vinieras a mí. En ese caso Shujiro actuó como mi conciencia y tal vez tengamos algo importante-.

-Me temo que no lo estoy siguiendo-, sonrió Izumi y llevó sus manos atrás.

-Mejor vengan conmigo-, indicó con serenidad.

Hacia un costado se encontraban los monitores de seguridad. Guiados lentamente entre el silencioso ajetreo de la eterna vigilancia. Koushiro reconoció las pantallas que vio cuando niño. Actualmente mucho más avanzadas, eran capaces de observar toda la ciudad decir y en qué lugar se encontraban las unidades policiales, además de interceptar todo tipo de frecuencias. Kaneda puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de uno de los operarios.

-¿Es posible retroceder una de las cintas?-, preguntó.

-Claro señor-.

-Muéstrame el mediodía de ayer de aquella cámara-, señaló seguro.

Rápidamente buscó en el contador de una de las pantallas inferiores el momento exacto que se le había pedido.

-¿No debería rebobinarse?-.

-No es necesario señor, es grabación digital-.

-Detente-, exclamó. -¿los vez?-.

-¿Señor?-.

-¿Puedes amplificarlo?-.

-De inmediato-.

Izumi y Ota habían observado cuidadosamente las imágenes hasta el final. Mientras Koushiro ya había dilucidado hacia dónde se dirigía todo, el agente no podía dejar de pensar en la camioneta fantasma y de cómo podría salir airoso de la situación.

-¿Lo ven bien ahora?-, Volteó Kaneda.

-Soy yo-, dijo Koushiro sin sorpresa.

-Le dije que lo había visto en alguna parte. Incluso viste la misma ropa-.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de cambiarme-.

-¿Y quién es ella?-, señaló Ota de repente.

-Es Niko. La mujer de la que le hablaba-.

-¿Es real?-, dijo Ota con cierta preocupación.

-¿Por qué no lo sería? Usted mismo me trajo bajo esa premisa o ¿acaso dudó de mí?-, expresó Izumi cínicamente al ver como el agente se desacreditaba sin la ayuda de nadie.

-¿Qué relación tiene con esa mujer?-, interrumpió Kaneda.

-Apenas he hablado con ella. Sin embargo, me ha dicho cosas inquietantes-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? Responda-.

-Ella… parecía tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba en Tokodai en ese momento-.

-Eso es natural, la policía siguió todas las medidas de seguridad, incluyendo la de informar a la población-, rebatió Ota.

-Lo sé pero… me refiero a que no temía por su propia seguridad. Anteriormente me había confesado que quería revelarme algo, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. Además me conocía muy bien a pesar de que nunca la había visto-.

-Esta mujer ¿Tenía acento?-, continuó esta vez el capitán.

-No. Hablaba perfectamente. Sus rasgos… no eran orientales en lo absoluto. Pueden apreciarlo en este momento. No es nada común pero nadie parecía ponerle atención mientras estaba conmigo-.

Kaneda volteó a la pantalla nuevamente y estrechó la mirada. Koushiro mantuvo siempre sus manos tras la espalda y resumía cada vez más sus movimientos para evitar que los demás vieran a través de sus palabras. Si quería quedar libre pronto no tenía otra opción que manipular la verdad.

-¿Puedes ampliar su rostro?-, dijo Kaneda finalmente.

-Lo intentaré-.

La imagen volvió a encontrar a Izumi con esos ojos. El recuerdo de su conversación y el inexplicable sentimiento de angustia que le había provocado tan sólo escucharla. Parecía como si aún lo observara, diciéndole de alguna forma que estaba con vida y esperando por él pacientemente.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-. Koushiro hizo una pequeña pausa y contestó sin hacer contacto visual.

-Me estaba explicando la razón del extraño clima del que hemos sido testigos estos días-.

-¿El clima?-.

-En realidad es un ciclo. Ocurrió en 1999 y está volviendo a nosotros-, culminó algo nervioso.

Kaneda sólo miró a su compañero con un fino rechazo. Casi advirtiendo las intenciones de Koushiro. Sabiendo que en ese momento las opciones eran pocas, prescindir de la única persona que de hecho parecía estar dándoles algo de información no sería algo muy sabio. Además, la reputación de Shujiro no dejaba espacio para cuestionamientos.

-Señor, ya tengo el rostro-, se oyó antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión.

-Mande esa fotografía a cada _Koban_1en la ciudad. Esperemos tener algo de suerte. Alguien así no puede pasar desapercibido-.

-En seguida señor-.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué más?-, persistió Ota.

-Bueno… no estoy seguro pero habría tenido la intención de entrar al edificio después de haber sido evacuado-, dijo ya habiendo decidido tomar los riesgos. Ambos hombres no pudieron evitar sentirse aturdidos y la vez aliviados. De ser cierto se habrían encontrado con algo grande sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¿No pensaste en decirnos eso desde el principio?-, dijo el agente.

-Sólo seguía el orden de sus preguntas-.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que nos estás contando muchacho?-, remarcó Kaneda.

-Ella manifestó claras intenciones de entrar al edificio. Desconozco si tuvo éxito o no. Según recuerdo, la grabación debiera mostrarnos yendo hacia el norte. Luego de eso la perdí de vista; sé cómo suena pero es toda la verdad-.

-Imposible. De haber entrado a ese lugar la habríamos visto. Todo el edificio posee cámaras de seguridad. No hay forma de escabullirse-, dijo Ota haciendo todos miraran al joven operario, quien había quedado atrapado por nuestra conversación.

-Ah… es correcto. Hemos revisado las última veinticuatro horas de grabación antes de que las cámaras fueran destruidas y en ningún momento una persona con esa descripción ha sido vista -.

-Se lo dije-.

-En ningún momento aseguré que había entrado y si el video no lo muestra es un hecho que no. ¿Por casualidad habrán visto quién puso la bomba?-, dijo luego en forma condescendiente.

-Aún no-, tardó en decir el joven.

-El que no haya sido captada no quiere decir que no lo haya logrado. Por lo que sabemos, la bomba pudo ser puesta el mismo día o hace varias semanas. Tokodai no era precisamente una fortaleza y aún con las cámaras de vigilancia existía la posibilidad de burlar la seguridad. Sinceramente espero estar equivocado-.

-¿Y por qué al norte?-, interrumpió el capitán.

-¿Cómo dice?-.

-Dijo que después caminó hacia el norte ¿Por qué razón?-.

-Aparentemente alguien tomó mi bicicleta en mi ausencia y la llevó a ese lugar. ¿Por casualidad habrán visto quién fue? Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, mi curiosidad es mi talón de Aquiles-, dijo volviendo a traer sus manos al frente.

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?-, le increpó Ota.

-Shujiro, es suficiente. Responde la pregunta chico-.

-Ya lo hice. Midorigaoka-, dijo simplemente al joven. Inmediatamente comenzó a seguir el rastro de las cámaras hasta hallarlos a ambos caminado tal como Koushiro había dicho. La lluvia en ese momento hacía difícil distinguir las imágenes, no obstante, la figura de Niko resaltaba entre la multitud. Hábilmente, el joven operario saltaba de una cámara a otra a medida que se salían del espectro.

-¿Qué se supone que debamos ver?-, dijo Kaneda.

-Sólo espere-.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Koushiro apretó lentamente sus puños en espera de saber lo que realmente pasó. Comenzó a recordar el momento antes de la explosión, las palabras de Niko. Todo volvía claramente. Sólo ese instante, su extraña desaparición, continuaba siendo un misterio. No pudo haber sido su imaginación, su mente jamás le había una mala pasada antes. _Siempre hay una explicación._

-¿Qué pasó?-, se oyó de pronto haciéndolo reaccionar. -¿Dónde se fue?-, repitió el agente. En su momento de reflexión no notó cómo volvía a desaparecer en frente suyo.

-Retrocédela por favor-, exigió él mismo. Entre todos observaron detenidamente el segundo exacto en que Koushiro se quedó solo. No parecía cierto que el destino fuera capaz de tales ocurrencias. Se podía apreciar como se esfumaba pero al mismo tiempo la imagen había sido bloqueada por uno de los automóviles que pasaba por el lugar. Ocultando el momento exacto en que Niko hizo algún supuesto movimiento.

-Pásalo otra vez-.

No hubo caso. El resultado era el mismo: Ella estaba de pie junto a Izumi y un segundo después una camioneta blanca pasaba en frente cubriendo su escape. Koushiro se sintió aliviado en cierta forma. Había ocurrido en realidad, Niko no era una persona ordinaria. Esto hacia menos probable que lo dejaran ir, habiendo tenido contacto con ella se convertía en el testigo clave. Destruyendo cualquier oportunidad de volver con nosotros, ahora debía hacer algo para sacarse a esos hombres de la espalda antes de que sus predicciones se cumplieran.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-, dijo Ota aún asombrado.

-Parece que te haz topado con algo grande muchacho. Será mejor nos digas absolutamente todo lo que sabes si quieres que confiemos en ti-.

-No me importa si confían en mí o no. Me necesitan de todas maneras. Y ya que hablamos de confianza ¿no merezco también hacer mis propias preguntas? No sé quiénes son, ni cuáles son sus métodos. Estamos en una estación de policía pero me interrogan en un lugar como este. Ni siquiera sé su nombre completo-.

-Mi nombre es Masato. Soy un alto oficial de la _Chosa Besshitsu_2desde hace siete años y hace veinticinco que estoy en servicio. Tengo más autoridad de la que crees y no espero nada menos que respeto de un simple civil. Quién sabe a quién o a qué nos estemos enfrentando, pero creo que deberías considerar la situación en la que te encuentras-.

-Conozco perfectamente mi situación. Y ya la he considerado desde muchos ángulos. He sido prácticamente secuestrado y chantajeado para estar aquí. En un primer momento pensé en darles el beneficio de la duda, pero no han sido justos conmigo. Han puesto en peligro mi seguridad y han evadido los procesos establecidos con tal de que les diera alguna pista. Lo mínimo sería saber a quien le estoy dando esa información-.

-Creí que habíamos dejado todo claro antes de venir aquí-, intervino Ota. -Nos ayudamos mutuamente, ese era el trato-.

-Han forzado mucho la situación y no me han dejado alternativa. Según lo que he visto aquí hay dos agentes de campo o al menos con bastante experiencia en eso y no gente de oficina. ¿Necesito preguntar quién lo puso aquí?-, dijo mirando al capitán con expectación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. -Fue una pregunta simple. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en este lugar?-, Kaneda no respondió.

-Ya veo. Me llamó mucho la atención que el supervisor de este lugar mostrara tanta ignorancia con respecto a los recursos que maneja. Esta tecnología no es nada novedosa, sin embargo desconocía sus funciones más básicas. Debo asumir que lleva poco tiempo en esta sección y en el peor de los casos por las razones equivocadas-.

-Estás llevando esto muy lejos niño. Hemos sido pacientes contigo, no quiero creer que no te importa la seguridad de este país-, respondió con autoridad.

-Claro que me importa, por eso quiero saber de qué debo protegerlo. Ya hice mi parte, ahora quiero algunas respuestas para mí también-.

-De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente-, dijo Ota llevándolo del brazo hacia un rincón.

-¿No habías dicho que sabias medir tus palabras? No tenemos tiempo para esto. Esta es quizás la única oportunidad que tenemos para saber para saber a quién nos enfrentamos. Es lo último que te pido, coopera un poco más y veré que puedo hacer para que puedas irte-.

Koushiro escuchó atentamente aquella proposición algo escéptico. Obviamente no había garantía alguna de que cumpliera con esas palabras. Si bien no estaba bajo su control, todo parecía indicar no lo dejarían ir. Por lo que iba a tener que arreglárselas de otra forma.

-Estén pendientes del cielo-, respondió.

-¿Del cielo?-.

-Sé que el clima lo hace difícil pero es probable que hayan anomalías y otro tipo de cambios-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, se acercó Kaneda. -Es una corazonada-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?-.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ocurrirá algo similar a lo de agosto del noventa y nueve-.

-¿Qué sabes sobre eso?-, dijo con un semblante totalmente distinto.

-Algo he oído-, se sonrió. -Será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar-, sugirió Ota.

-Quisiera un salón de interrogación y ser interrogado por policías-, ambos agentes se miraron brevemente sin hacer ningún gesto ante la tranquilidad de Koushiro.

-¿Es todo?-.

-Sólo eso… y tal vez algo de comer, llevo treinta horas sin comer nada-, dijo angustiado.

-Por supuesto-.

**16:51 P.M.**

-¿Escuchas eso? Deben ser cientos-.

-Ya basta sempai, me estás poniendo nervioso-.

-Apenas somos tres, fue una locura venir a pie con todas estas bolsas. Nunca debí vender mi motocicleta-.

-Vamos a estar bien-, insistí. -Creo que cualquier turba tiene mejores cosas que hacer descargar su ira sobre unos desconocidos. Sólo aguanta, ya casi llegamos-.

-No sabemos eso. Podrían creer cualquier cosa de nosotros, confundirnos con alguien más o simplemente querer apoderarse de nuestras cosas-.

-En ese caso mientras no te confundan con Joji3 estaremos a salvo-, me burlé esperando también sacarle un sonrisa a Hikari pero fracasé rotundamente.

Había guardado silencio en casi todo el viaje excepto cuando se le preguntaba algo. Como si pasara por una larga etapa contemplativa. ¿De qué habrán hablado? Me molestaba que un hecho tan simple me produjera tanta inseguridad. Su comportamiento era totalmente distinto al de la mañana anterior. Toda su espontaneidad había quedado restringida por motivos que me eran esquivos.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-, dije con dificultad.

-En nada-. -Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba-.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-. -Que te preocupara todo lo que está pasando, qué vamos a hacer después, si acaso el está bien-.

-Eso suena como lo que tú estás pensando y si esperabas una respuesta parecida entonces no tiene sentido que me lo preguntes ¿no lo crees?-.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Tú misma dijiste que sería bueno conversar-, dije lastimeramente.

-Eso fue antes que nuestras vidas corrieran peligro. Sabemos bien qué está pasando y no deberíamos preocuparnos de otra cosa-.

-¿Qué te dijo Koushiro?-. -¿De qué hablas?-.

-Antes, frente al hospital. Hablaste con él sobre algo-.

-Pues nada… que estaba bien y que tuviésemos cuidado-. -¿Sólo eso?-.

-¿De qué otra cosa esperabas que hablara?-, dijo con menos paciencia.

-No lo sé. Pensé que tal vez necesitabas hablar. Por favor no te enfades-, se detuvo y dio un suspiro.

-¿Siempre eres tan dramático? No siento deseos de hablar ahora y no, no estoy enfadada en lo absoluto. Lo mejor que podemos hacer el permanecer firmes y evaluar la situación. Luego hablaremos de lo que quieras a su debido tiempo-, finalizó y continuó caminando.

-_Yo sólo…_-, logré murmurar antes de quedar atrás.

-Entonces ¿cómo se siente el mundo real?-, dijo Shuu pasando junto a mí.

-_Sólo quiero que este día termine-._

**16:54P.M.**

-¿Sabe bien? Fue lo único que pude encontrar-, Dijo Ota sosteniendo otro paquete de _Pocky_ para sí mismo.

-Es mejor que nada-.

Cumpliendo las condiciones de Koushiro, habían bajado al primer piso para interrogarlo según el procedimiento. La mayoría de los policías del lugar se encontraban en las calles tratando de controlar los disturbios que habían ido en aumento en las últimas horas. Los pocos restantes se encargaban de la investigación. Izumi no había calculado esto último debido a que no conocía la gravedad de la situación. Hasta el momento sólo había visto a la gente huyendo de la ciudad, no así la violencia que los grupos separatistas llevaban a cabo en distintos puntos de la capital. Debía pensar en otra cosa si es que quería quedar libre de Chobetsu antes que anocheciera. De no ser así era probable que no pudiera hacer nada para evitar sus predicciones.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Kaneda Masato, capitán de la sección cuatro de Chosa Besshitsu haciendo una solicitud para interrogatorio-, dijo imponentemente mostrando sus credenciales al oficial del mesón más próximo que encontraron.

-¿Chobetsu? ¿Aquí? Bueno, estamos algo cortos de personal ¿es importante?-.

-Es sobre el atentado-, dijo Ota poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Oh… bien, déjenme ver-, balbuceó mientras buscaba en la computadora. -¿A las 9 P.m. les parece bien?-.

-¿Qué tal hace diez segundos?-, dijo el agente sin poder contenerse.

-Pues como dije, estamos algo cortos. Si pudiera lo haría yo mismo pero hay horarios que cumplir, formas que llenar…-. -¡¿Es una broma?-, interrumpieron los tres casi al unísono.

-Créame que quisiera ayudarlos pero no veo otra forma de… esperen un momento. Me parece que podrían tener una oportunidad. Hay dos policías que estarían disponibles después de todo. Al parecer están "incapacitados físicamente"-, leyó lentamente de la data.

-¿Y qué espera?-, sentenció Kaneda peyorativamente. -Claro, esperen aquí-.

-No vamos a ninguna parte, idiota-, dijo Ota con una cuota de alivio cuando el oficial ya se había ido.

Alivio que Koushiro abrazó también en silencio. Debía preparar un discurso totalmente distinto para la policía. Seguramente creerían aún menos en su historia. Manipular la verdad era algo que hacía bien aunque no le gustara. Con algo de suerte los convencería de que quedarse en la estación sería la mejor alternativa. De que sabía tanto que una tarde no sería suficiente para oírlo todo. Era la única oportunidad que le quedaba.

En ese momento el oficial volvía desde uno de los corredores escoltando a los supuestos interrogadores. El primero de ellos traía puesto un collarín y el otro sólo unos rasguños. De pronto una extraña sensación provino de éste último. Koushiro comenzó a ver destellos de la explosión en su mente. Pequeños flashes de su rescate. El rostro de ese oficial coincidía con esas imágenes sin ninguna duda.

-_¿Ken?_-, pensó cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Él sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato a Izumi y estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención cuando notó a los dos hombres corpulentos que lo acompañaban. Viendo que se encontraba casi en el mismo estado en el que lo dejó y por cuan celosamente lo custodiaban fue capaz de sacar sus primeras conclusiones.

-_¿En qué te haz metido?-._

-Oficiales, estos dos hombres aseguran tener un testigo confiable-, dijo a los agentes mientras todos se saludaban displicentemente. Ambos fingieron no conocerse para evitar cualquier forma de comprometer algún tipo de ventaja que pudieran obtener.

-Este hombre debe ser interrogado. Dice tener información relevante sobre el atentado-, impuso Kaneda de inmediato.

-¿Nos lo entregan así nada más?-, dijo Ken con extrañeza.

-Estamos fuera de nuestras instalaciones y este lugar era el más cercano. Después de todo el tiempo apremia-, excusó Ota hábilmente. -Esperamos que nos mantengan al tanto por supuesto-, culminó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Claro-, correspondió Ken de la misma forma. -Venga con nosotros-, dijo el otro oficial tomándolo del brazo.

-Eh… Kondo-sempai ¿por qué no vas por las llaves de Control de Grabación? Yo me ocuparé del testigo hasta que regreses-.

-¿Por qué yo?-, se quejó. -Bueno, además del hecho que dejaste tu libreta en la sala de descanso…-.

-Está bien, está bien. Tienes suerte de haberme salvado la vida ayer muchacho-.

-Estás exagerando, se necesita más que eso para matarte-, rió impaciente hasta quedar a solas con Koushiro.

-Muy bien, ¿qué diablos está pasando?-, preguntó sujetándolo levemente contra la pared haciendo que tirara su comida.

-Eso duele-. -Lo siento ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-, comenzó a susurrar.

-Es una larga historia-. -Pues resúmela-.

-Esos dos… no están diciendo toda la verdad-. -¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿De verdad viste algo?-.

-Sí, pero no es lo que crees. Esto tiene que ver con mucho más que sólo el ataque-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. -Digimons-.

-¿Digimons? ¿Estás seguro?-, dijo conteniendo el aliento.

-Totalmente. Empiezo a creer que por eso me mantienen aquí. No sé a qué nivel se relaciona todo con Digimundo pero comienzo a pensar que no son pocos los que saben de esto-.

-¿Qué vas decir allá adentro? Se supone que darás información confiable-.

-Ese es el caso, no debo entrar a esa sala. No pude creer mi suerte cuando apareciste, tal vez pueda salir de aquí después de todo-.

-¿Salir? Estás en la estación central de policía, no hay forma de que puedas salir por tu cuenta-, subió la voz.

-Pues debo evitar esa interrogación a toda costa. Puedes decir que me escapé o que… puedes… arrestarme. ¡Arréstame!-, lo sujetó de los hombros.

-¿Qué?-. -Arréstame. Enciérrame antes de puedan preguntarme algo o al menos retrasar todo esto-.

-Pero cómo-. -Eh… tú arma, dámela, creerán que te la quité-.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánto papeleo debo hacer por sacar mi arma? Además te matarán-.

-Diablos ahí viene-, notó Izumi cediendo ante la desesperación.

-Atácame-, reaccionó Ken. -¿Qué?-.

-Golpéame ahora, ya no hay tiempo-. -Está bien… espera-, se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-. -Gracias por lo de ayer-, dijo y le dio un certero golpe en el rostro.

-¡Todo esto es por su culpa!-, se escuchó mientras el oficial caía de espaldas. Koushiro se abalanzó sobre él y continuó golpeándolo hasta que Kondo y los demás policías acudieron es su ayuda. Ota y Kaneda miraban atónitos como entre tres sujetaban a Izumi quien se resistía violentamente.

-¡Inútiles! ¡¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir? ¡No han visto nada!-, dijo mientras los bastones comenzaron a caer en sus costillas. Los agentes corrieron hacia el lugar pero ya estaba siendo esposado.

-¡Alto! Ese sospechoso nos pertenece-. Pero los policías no les prestaron atención debido a la conmoción.

-¿Estás bien muchacho?-, dijo Kondo mientras ayudaba a Ken a levantarse.

-¿Qué no oyeron? El sujeto está bajo nuestra custodia-, repitió esta vez Kaneda.

-No era un sospechoso antes de entrar aquí-, dijo Ken algo aturdido.

-¿Va en serio? Están interfiriendo con una investigación federal-, continuó.

-Ese bastardo me golpeó, me encargaré de que reciba lo que merece-.

-Es un asunto de seguridad nacional, entréguenlo o lo reportaremos a su oficial superior-.

-¿El gobierno preocupado de un simple alborotador? No me lo creo. Nadie se mete con mi compañero y ningún presumido me va a dar órdenes-, respondió el oficial Kondo poniéndose en frente.

-Es un sospechoso de alta importancia para nosotros-, dijo Ota acercándose hasta quedar cara a cara.

-¿Sospechoso de qué?-, dijo Ken.

-Es confidencial-. -Qué conveniente. Pues no por mucho tiempo. Aún debemos interrogarlo ¿recuerda? Pero no se preocupen, los mantendremos al tanto-, ironizó haciendo que Ota avanzara contra el. No obstante, fue detenido por el capitán.

-Déjalos, Shujiro. Tienen razón.

-Pero capitán-. -Ya tenemos suficiente, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esto. Esperaremos a la resolución de la policía y luego tomaremos nuestras decisiones. Ahora está en sus manos-. Ota obedeció sin antes dirigir su mirada de ira a cada uno. Ambos se retiraron lentamente dejando una estela de tensión que no de deshizo hasta que dejaron la sala.

-Bueno ¿qué esperan? Enciérrenlo-, indicó Kondo sin perder tiempo. Koushiro evitó hacer contacto visual con Ken en todo momento mientras era llevado a una celda. El cuerpo le dolía tanto como cuando despertó horas atrás pero no importaba. Se había salido con la suya aunque aún no estaba libre, sólo se había librado de los agentes. Lo siguiente era comunicarse con nosotros y Ken era la única forma de hacerlo. La soledad de una celda parecía el lugar apropiado para ordenar su mente, tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de que oscureciera. Sólo esperaba que tuviéramos mejor suerte que él.

**17:02P.M.**

-Sabía que este lugar se vería mejor con algo de luz-, dijo Shuu haciéndose espacio al entrar al apartamento.

-Pues no fue idea mia-, respondí haciendo un esfuerzo. Me sentía agotado. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado el ejercicio al estar escondido en ese lugar. No recordaba la última vez que hubo tanto movimiento entre toda esa basura. Shuu y yo sólo dejamos los víveres en el piso y nos dirigimos a los ordenadores.

-¿Qué hacen?-, dijo Hikari sin entender.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer en estas situaciones: recolectar información-, respondió Shuu.

-¿No pueden simplemente encender el televisor?-, sugirió confundida.

-No gracias, prefiero un medio sin filtros ni exageraciones-.

-Además no vemos televisión aquí, siempre la hemos encontrado… innecesaria-, dije.

-Qué raros son-, dijo y se sentó en el primer lugar que pudo.

Koushiro nunca dejaba que nadie tocara sus computadoras sin permiso, lo cual Shuu siempre condenó de mezquino. Ahora, sin nadie que lo detuviera se ocupaba de disfrutar cada momento.

-Qué desperdicio, imagina las cosas que podrías hacer con esta belleza-, decía mientras ingresaba a la IRC. -Los medios nunca dicen toda la verdad e Internet es el espacio más libre que tenemos; por ahora-.

-Deja de hablar y apresúrate-. -Ya estoy dentro. Veamos que han descubierto nuestros amigos-. Pronto la información comenzó a ir y venir. Usar abreviaciones y escribir en código es normal en esos lugares. No siendo muy entendido en el mundo de la informática no me costó mucho darme cuenta que no iba entender lo que pasaba. En mi distracción no noté que Hikari ya se había levantado por la inquietud. Nunca consideré a qué tanto pudo llegar su curiosidad cuando se quedó sola en este lugar. Quizás porque no sentía que tenía algo que esconder. El apartamento estaba dividido en dos, aunque la mayor parte me pertenecía. A diferencia de Koushiro yo sólo poseía un computador portátil que utilizaba únicamente pera escribir. En varías ocasiones me había pedido que le mostrara algo pero yo siempre me rehusaba tajantemente. El único rastro que dejaba de mi trabajo eran unas pequeñas anotaciones que pegaba en mi pizarra. Como era de esperarse llamaron la atención de Hikari de entre todo el caos del lugar. Se quedó contemplándolas por un momento en silencio tratando de descifrar lo que significaban. No fue hasta que tomó una de ellas que se me hizo imposible no intervenir.

-Por favor vuelve a dejarlo donde estaba-, dije acercándome a los tumbos.

-¿Dode...? Do...-. -Dodecaedro. Dice dodecaedro, significa…-.

-Sé lo que significa, tu letra es muy confusa para entenderla. ¿Qué es todo esto?-, dijo sorprendida de mi reacción.

-Son apuntes-. -¿Apuntes de qué?-.

-Pues bien, de… lo que escribo. Es acerca de los Digimons-, dudé en decir.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?-, se alegró por fin.

-Eh… no es gran cosa-, dije quitándole el papel y devolviéndolo a su lugar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es grandioso. ¿Entonces todo esto tiene que ver con el Digimundo?-, exclamó con un entusiasmo que no pude resistir.

-Doce lados. Apocalymon tenía la forma de un poliedro. Es curioso como ese número se repite en la mitología. Doce apóstoles, doce signos zodiacales-.

-Doce niños elegidos…-, murmuró. -Sí…-, respondí absorto.

-¿Apocalymon? Quiere decir que lo estás terminando ¿cierto?-.

-Algo por el estilo. En realidad es un proceso. Primero me dedico a hacer un borrador antes de escribir algo definitivo-, explicaba mientras ella seguía revisando cuidadosamente las anotaciones.

-¿Buscas algo?-, dije perceptivamente.

-Ah… bueno, esperaba encontrar mi nombre en alguna parte. Me imagino que hay todo un capítulo dedicado a mí ¿no?-.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?-, reí extrañado poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Es que… ya sabes. Yo fui la última elegida y les causé muchos problemas-, culminó bajando el tono.

-En realidad no me centré demasiado en nosotros, los humanos. Supuse que la gente estaría más interesada en saber sobre los Digimons y su entorno-.

-¿Y cuándo podrá la gente ver este libro?-.

-Nunca, probablemente-, dije dándole la espalda levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-, dijo despacio cambiando totalmente su expresión.

-Porque no quiero publicarlo. No quiero causar inconvenientes a nadie-.

-¿Inconvenientes?-.

-Tú y los otros merecían llevar una vida normal. Si hubiera querido lo hubiera publicado mucho antes. Es sólo que no quería que la gente se hiciera ideas equivocadas y terminaran haciéndoles perder su privacidad e incluso su credibilidad- dije mientras me sentaba frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Entonces por qué no usaste otros nombres?-.

-Porque de esa forma nadie lo creería. La verdad es que no quise perjudicarlos por un simple capricho mío. Creo que el mundo estará mejor cuando se olvide de todo esto-.

-Takeru…-, dijo casi lamentándose. -Pues a mí no me importa. Usa mi nombre si así lo deseas-.

-No te molestes. No depende de ti el tomar esa decisión-.

-¿Y de ti sí? No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta. ¿Qué importa el prejuicio de unos pocos a la verdad? Nuestras vidas no mejorarán si traicionamos nuestros recuerdos. La gente merece saber lo que pasó-, se exaltaba cada vez más.

-No están listos para saberlo-. -¡Tendrán que estarlo!-, impuso antes de sentir que perdía la compostura.

-"Esta bien, no estoy enojada"-, se repetía a sí misma. -No hemos terminado-, dijo tratando de lucir tranquila y se alejó al otro extremo del lugar.

Aún con sus palabras mi determinación era inamovible. Aquellas páginas serían sólo para mí si así lo dictaba el futuro. Por supuesto que mi decisión me causaba los mismos sentimientos de desprecio que a ella pero era lo mejor que podía hacer sin dañar a la gente que estimaba. Lo que mantenía vivo el recuerdo de aquellos días al mismo tiempo amenazaba nuestro legado. A medida que el mundo terminaba de venirse abajo gracias al los mismos imperios, veía mi propia existencia como un camino sin salida. Más allá de todas mis expectativas, de todas mis virtudes. No parecía tener las convicciones suficientes como para lograr redimir mis sentimientos de culpa. Vivía arrepintiéndome constantemente de mi destino y de mi lenta alienación de la realidad. Ahora, cuando finalmente logré tomar respiro, la desgracia caía sin piedad sobre más inocentes. No la culpo por enfadarse, debería odiarme. Debería olvidarse de mí. Les he fallado a todos; me ha fallado a mí mismo. He traicionado el significado mismo de mi existencia. El fin verdadero de nuestra misión no había acabado y fui demasiado estúpido como para verlo.

**19:27P.M.**

La oscuridad de la noche estaba próxima y la ciudad seguía sin dormir. Tokio había sido golpeado en lo más profundo. Entre cuatro paredes, Koushiro se mantenía impávido a brazos cruzados pensando una y otra vez en la situación. Ocasionalmente se escuchaban gritos y caos desde las calles que desaparecían lentamente entre las gotas de lluvia.

Esperaba por compañía o por alguna noticia que le fuera útil. Ya se había resignado a la idea de volver con nosotros pronto y solamente apostaba por hacernos saber que estaba bien. Tanto su mente como su oído le prohibieron advertir a Ken parado frente a la celda, mirando con cierta lástima a quien nunca pensó ver bajo esas circunstancias.

-¿Estás cómodo?-, le hizo reaccionar.

-He estado peor-.

-Lo que hiciste hace un rato fue muy arriesgado. No recordaba que fueras tan osado-.

-Era la única alternativa quedaba; al menos la más probable-.

-¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?-, se quejó tocándose el rostro.

-Tenía que ser convincente-, dijo sonriendo.

-Y tu plan es…-, continuó Ken.

-Definitivamente tendré que responder a sus preguntas. Por el momento pensaré en qué les diré para mantenerlos contentos. Además necesito que llames a alguien para saber cómo se encuentra-.

-¿Es todo?-. -También… uno de los agentes vino a verme hace como una hora, el más joven de los dos-.

-¿Qué quería? ¿Le dijiste algo?-. -Me dijo que ya no me buscarían, yo le dije que lo peor estaba por venir. De alguna forma sabía de los sucesos en Odaiba y de la existencia de los digimons. Le comenté sobre la posibilidad de perder el control de los aparatos electrónicos, básicamente todo lo que ocupe un chip quedará en utilizable-.

-¿Por qué le revelaste esas cosas? Pensé que querías evitar entregar información-.

-La verdad sólo quería librarme de ellos. Después de todo están de nuestro lado. Tengo la sensación de que pueden hacer algo para ayudar-.

-Koushiro… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-, preguntó con incertidumbre.

-No estoy seguro. Se han repetido muchas cosas de aquel año, tal vez sean sólo coincidencias. Pero hay algo que me dice que el mundo está a punto de cambiar-.

Ken sintió como un hormigueo recorría su espalda. Seguramente fue la forma en que lo dijo, sin embargo sabía en su interior que este día llegaría. Sus pesadillas nunca se fueron y, a pesar de que la oscuridad en su corazón parecía haberse sellado, temía que en algún momento volvería a perder el control.

-Así que… eres policía-, dijo de pronto. -No esperaba menos de ti-.

-Mejor descansa. Esperemos que mañana las cosas mejoren-, respondió despacio.

19 Estación de policía de menor tamaño, a veces con no más de dos policías que datan de finales del siglo XIX.

210 (Chobestu) es una división de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa dedicadas a la Inteligencia Militar.

311 ./


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Día de Viaje

**7. Un Día de Viaje**

一日路

**Miércoles 19 de diciembre 08:06 A.M.**

El asfalto aún respiraba la dureza del invierno. El frío, afilado como una daga, recorría las entrañas de la ciudad. Las lluvias habían dado tregua desde hace varias horas, permitiendo a la furia colectiva apoderarse de las calles lentamente. Los medios continuaban fieles a sus costumbres, cubriendo día y noche el caos de la revuelta. El resto del mundo observaba con cierta indiferencia, como si este tipo de eventos fueran cada vez más comunes. Las palabras _terrorismo _ y _ atentado_ frecuentaban nuestros oídos hasta el punto de aborrecerlas.

El temor alentaba a la violencia y posteriormente al odio. El conformismo había mutado finalmente hacia el desconcierto latente del pueblo, la ignorancia tomaba acciones y la idiosincrasia descansaba tranquila. La sangre se alzaba de a poco, ya no quedaba fuerza en las cadenas del poder. Un poder falso, mezquino por naturaleza, pues es en este siglo la sumisión era un pecado. La política del "ad libitum" se desmoronaba inevitablemente y sin oposición. En un viaje, una idea infalible sobre la verdad que merecíamos saber. Sólo quedaba la premisa de los unos contra los otros, todos contra unos pocos. Ni siquiera se había esperado al amanecer. No se había pensado en las respuestas que recibíamos… acaso ¿siempre han sido las mismas?

Tal vez esta vez tenían razón, el poder debía desaparecer, su lugar en la historia ya no significaba nada. Si así debiésemos valernos por nosotros mismos, era una carga digna de tener. Y hablo de "nosotros" cuando antes rechacé dichas ideas y aún lo hago. Sin embargo, la oportunidad de un cambio me seduce. La furia a menudo sólo cambia el orden del presente, pero no transforma el pensamiento; al menos no de inmediato. Aunque temía a sus métodos quería ver que tan lejos llegarían, cuántos muros derribarían en su camino. Quería presenciar algo nuevo, un mundo quizá no muy diferente pero un poco más benévolo. Es mi deseo… quiero decir, es lo único a lo que podíamos aspirar.

**01:37 A.M.** **(Vista aérea en infrarrojo)**

-Unidad dos confirme la ubicación del vehículo sospechoso-. Un helicóptero guiaba a otros dos autos en persecución hacia las cercanías del parque Hinokicho.

-Afirmativo, el vehículo ha pasado la barrera del parque. Perdemos visibilidad-.

-Entendido, nos haremos cargo-. Pronto las aspas resonaron sobre la hierba, rebelando con un gran foco la huida. Detectado a escasos metros, el automóvil comenzó a desacelerar mientras entraba en un espacio abierto, deteniéndose finalmente y patinando suavemente unos metros sobre el pasto mojado. Ambas unidades llegaron con rapidez desplegando a hombres armados de _Tokushu Sakusen Gun__. _Rodearon el vehículo con cautela bajo el viento que caía del helicóptero antes de acercarse a la puerta. Era un auto negro, sin clasificar, sin placas y sin ningún distintivo. El vidrio polarizado impedía ver hacia dentro, obligando a los soldados a forzar el seguro. Para su sorpresa no estaba siquiera cerrado, la puerta se abrió lentamente sin mostrar nada aparte de una solitaria cámara instalada en el asiento del conductor que volteó a verlos.

_Flashback:_

**Martes 18 18:35 (Junto a la celda)**

-Eres una verdadera molestia ¿lo sabías?-, dijo el agente desde la penumbra.

-Pues agradezca entonces que ya no soy más su problema-, respondió Koushiro sin mirarlo.

-Sabes, cualquiera podría pensar que tramas algo, por la forma en que piensas las cosas. No me creo que seas un ciudadano común y corriente-, continuó Ota.

-Jamás discutí eso-. Hubo una pausa.

-Tú me debes-. -¡No, usted me debe!-, reaccionó mi amigo de pronto.

-Yo retribuí sus esfuerzos, sin mí no tendría nada-, Ota sólo sacudió su cabeza.

-Tarde o temprano hubiéramos averiguado la verdad. Sólo nos ahorraste un par de días-.

-Bien, porque esos días no llegarán-, dijo Koushiro mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡De qué diablos estás hablando!-, expulsó finalmente el hastío que Izumi le causaba.

-Del final, un momento que estado esperando desde hace tiempo-, sonrió. -Es un punto de quiebre; un suceso-, se puso de pie.

- Ve al grano-. -"_Esos monstruos" _ como mencionó hace algunas horas… no lo niegan; ninguno de ustedes. ¿Usted no sabe quién soy yo cierto?-, lo miró con cierta atención.

-No eres nadie-, masculló burlándose.

-Nadie en efecto-, reaccionó Koushiro complacido. -Entonces no saben nada. Usted y su capitán deberían estar leyendo informes sobre aquel verano en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo-, continuó.

-No mas acertijos niño, no tengo todo el día-, reclamó.

-Primero de agosto, ya sabe el año; lo demás se dará naturalmente-.

-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Ya no soy de ninguna utilidad para usted, honestamente no sé de otra forma de hacérselo ver-. Ota sólo dio suspiro contemplando el vacío.

-Que quede claro que aún no confió en ti. Si descubro que mientes, no habrá nadie que te salve, prometo que te encontraré-.

-Me parece justo. Sólo recuerde: estén pendientes del cielo… la tecnología no será un aliado más esta vez-, culminó sentándose nuevamente.

-Como digas-, rió cínicamente mientras se iba en silencio.

Koushiro por fin respiró tranquilo. La tensión de los últimos días le estaba pasando la cuenta. Lamentablemente todo estaba muy lejos de resolverse, aún debía ser interrogado en la mañana y, sin la posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien distinto a Ken, volvía a estar por su cuenta nuevamente. Sin embargo, lo más importante para él en ese momento era saber de nosotros y qué tanto sabíamos acerca de sus sospechas. Si es que estábamos fuera de peligro o no era en ese momento una prioridad por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

_Fin de __Flashback:_

Sin lograr dormir, Koushiro permaneció en su celda meditando sus opciones. En silencio trató de buscar respuestas que pudieran satisfacer ambas partes. El sol comenzaba a salir después de una noche lluviosa. No tardarían en venir a buscarlo, pues el tiempo casi se agotaba. Su cansancio era tal que no notó que alguien más se asomaba a saludarlo. Un hombre algo menos robusto que Ota y bastante más joven, aunque igual de fuerte. Vistiendo un terno algo arrugado y con una extraña expresión de incredulidad que de a poco coincidió con la de Koushiro a ver que se trataba de alguien que jamás se hubiera esperado.

**Miércoles 19 08:40 A.M. (Apartamento)**

Mi mente en silencio deambulaba a través del cuarto. Medio despierto trataba de soportar la cruda sensación de la fatiga. Mi cuerpo sentía frió, descompuesto… con un sabor metálico en la garganta. Sonidos venían a mí de todas direcciones sin acercarse a tener significado. El tiempo sólo daba saltos entre cada parpadeo y el propio deseo de descanso conspiraba para debilitarme aún más.

-_Agua… necesito agua-._

-Hasta ahora sólo especulaciones… ¿qué diablos está pasando?-, se quejó Shuu finalmente.

-¿Sigues con eso?-, pronuncié instintivamente antes de abrir los ojos.

-Lo único que sé es que no hay responsables… digo, nadie ha entregado información concreta. Ya van catorce muertos, nadie vio nada ni notó nada fuera de lo común. No fueron los coreanos o los chinos, mucho menos los rusos. De por sí todos los países niegan su participación. El presidente de Estados Unidos ya llamó al Primer Ministro para confirmar su apoyo y no hemos oído ni una palabra del Emperador-. No pude evitar notar su desesperación bajo esas palabras. Lentamente me había puesto de pie. Mi cuerpo aún no estaba del todo bien, mientras reconocí a Hikari mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en el amanecer.

-Bueno… tienes algo-, dije tratando de animarlo sin haber prestado atención a nada de lo que dijo.

-No es cierto. Esto no es útil, es decir, pudimos oír esto en las noticias. Lo peor es que no sabemos qué hacer desde aquí. Se dice que la policía apenas puede contener a la gente ¿acaso sólo vimos la punta del iceberg?-, dijo con una seriedad que jamás había mostrado.

-Estamos a salvo, eso es un punto a favor. Hemos estado en crisis antes, podemos con esto-, continué como un disco rallado.

-Es cierto… pero hay otra cosa-, volvió a mirar la pantalla. -El ejército ha aconsejado dejar la ciudad; al menos el centro, debido a todas las llamadas anónimas que han seguido desde el ataque-.

-¿Evacuar? Es imposible ¿cómo esperan manejar a más de trece millones de personas?-.

-No lo sé, pero estamos muy retrasados si es que hacemos caso. De por sí, la gente ya había tomado esta decisión, pero en este momento no es una opción para nosotros. Lo mejor será esperar a ver qué pasa, aún tenemos que volver con Koushiro-kun-. Apenas dicho eso su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Debe ser él…-, se apresuró a contestar. -¿Quién es, aló?-.

-¿Es él?-. -No puedo oír nada, sólo interferencia… ¿aló, hay alguien?-, miré donde Hikari, quien nos veía imperturbable. No parecía extrañarse de nada de lo que pasaba, como si aceptara dichos sucesos como normales.

-Es inútil… maldición, sólo esto nos faltaba-.

-¿Puedes llamar de vuelta?-. -Ya no tengo más dinero y no queda ningún lugar donde pueda recargar-, lamentó decepcionado.

-Yo aún puedo llamar-, Hikari alzó su mano tranquilamente. Era obvio, a pesar de que olvidé haber usado su teléfono. Quise reprocharle haber resguardado ese hecho pero no me atreví a causar otra discusión entre ambos.

Rápidamente nos reunimos los tres en el medio del cuarto para tratar de ubicar a la persona que nos había contactado.

-Está sonando-, aguardó Shuu. Mientras Hikari observaba desinteresada. Parecía no haber dormido mucho. Era posible que estuviera peor que yo, sin embargo parecía aguantar bastante bien su estado. Pronto notó que la observaba, haciendo que desviara la mirada.

-Aún me debes una cena-, sonrió levemente logrando avergonzarme.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-, dijo Shuu antes de que pudiera responderle. -Estática otra vez, algo no anda bien aquí-.

-Quizá es la recepción-, propuso seriamente Hikari como si fuera otra persona.

-No lo creo, nunca he tenido este problema antes-, respondió Shuu antes de que ella tomara el aparato de sus manos.

No podía sentir menos que curiosidad ante sus constantes cambios de personalidad. Me parecía que jugaba conmigo; o tal vez me estaba dando demasiada importancia a mi mismo. Nombrar la cena fue totalmente inesperado, como si estudiara mis reacciones. Debe ser mi imaginación…

-_Sólo es Hikari… necesito descansar_-.

-Probaré en el pasillo-, continuó mientras abría la puerta.

-De acuerdo, ¿está actuando extraño o me perdí de algo?-, no hice caso a mis propios consejos apenas salió.

-¿Qué?-. -Hikari, ¿no te parece una persona distinta cada vez que dice algo?-, susurré.

-No lo sé. He estado ocupado pensando en cosas más importantes-, respondió de forma condescendiente.

-¿Cómo qué cosas?-. -"¿Como qué?"-, se indignó para luego señalar la computadora. Que en ese preciso momento se vino a negro. Casi como una mala broma, silencio absoluto de un momento a otro. Shuu se puso como si hubiese visto un fantasma; la verdad todo había dejado de funcionar.

-Un apagón-, resoné tras unos segundos.

-Imposible, todo aquí funciona por un generador-, dijo mientras comenzó a revisar los aparatos eléctricos.

-¿Generador, en serio?-. -Las cuentas no se pagan solas ¿Qué Koushiro nunca te dijo?-.

-Ya sabes como es él-, respondí aún confundido.

-5,000 watts no se van así como así. La calefacción, la nevera; esto no pinta bien-.

Al mismo tiempo, Hikari veía como su celular se apagaba antes de que intentara usarlo. Así como la luz que esclarecía otra nublada mañana en el corredor. Ahora solo una ventana tras de ella permitía ver hacia el final del pasillo. Revelando una figura que de a poco iba tomando forma. Una mujer de aspecto extraño pero magnificente al mismo tiempo. Alta y hermosa, la miraba fijamente con ojos de color rojo.

-¿Hola?-, dijo insegura. La mujer no respondió. Vestida en una pieza con un traje blanco que llegaba hasta los talones y que cubría los brazos completamente. Hikari pensó que era un momento para usar su cámara, si es que era una aparición de cualquier tipo. Buscó cuidadosamente en su bolso sin perder el contacto visual, tratando de ajustar el artefacto de memoria.

-_Luz_*_-_, se oyó despacio haciéndola estremecer y bajar la vista. Rápidamente trató de ajustar la lente a través de la oscuridad, pero apenas la imagen terminó de aclararse la mujer ya no estaba. No supo qué creer en ese momento. Parecía demasiado real como para haberlo imaginado.

-¿_Estaré alucinando?_-. Lentamente retrocedió hacia la puerta sin dejar de sostener la cámara, creyendo que estaría más segura con nosotros.

-Hikari-chan, ¿no notaste nada raro al salir? no creerás lo que pasó-, dijo Shuu apenas cruzó la puerta.

-Tu celular dejó de funcionar-, dijo mostrando el suyo algo conmocionada.

-No, yo… ¿qué?-, buscó de inmediato en su bolsillo para luego quedar aún más impresionado.

-Cómo-, pensó en voz alta. De inmediato caminó entre la basura hasta llegar a la ventana. La abrió de golpe y se asomó a la inmensidad de la ciudad. -Takeru, ¿qué hora es?-.

-Eh… ocho y cincuenta-, dije mientras me daba cuenta que algo pasaba también con el reloj. -Pero el reloj no está avanzando-. Me miró asustado y luego volvió a echar otro vistazo afuera quién sabe para qué. Empecé a ponerme nervioso de sólo verlo, su rostro no podía ocultar el hecho de que estaba perdiendo el control.

-Rápido, en aquella gaveta hay una radio a baterías. Esto no puede ser una coincidencia-. Obedecí sin perder tiempo mientras Hikari se acercaba también a la ventana para no quedarse sola.

-¿Es esta?-. -Sí, apresúrate-. Rodeamos el aparato igual que hace algunos minutos con la esperanza de obtener algunas respuestas. Para nuestra sorpresa funcionó, una señal débil lograba oírse entre frecuencias.

-Busca alguna señal que funcione-, dije al no poder distinguir ningún sonido.

-Eso hago-. Paro al final nada. Todas y cada una de las frecuencias habían dejado de funcionar.

-Esto es imposible. Jamás había visto algo así, es como si todos los circuitos eléctricos hubieran muertos-.

-¿Todos?-, dijo Hikari. -Es lo que trataba de averiguar desde aquí pero a esta distancia no se puede saber si el resto de la ciudad sufrió el mismo fenómeno. De ser así no habría forma de comunicarse y el caos sería peor. Volveríamos a la edad de piedra-. Apenas acabó de decir esto la radio se apagó también como si fuera una señal, una advertencia a lo que estaba por suceder.

-"Ya comenzó"-, resonó como un estruendo en el corazón de los tres haciéndonos quedar paralizados. Ella estaba de pie a un par de metros, observando sin expresión como Shuu había dejado caer la radio por el susto. Hikari se sujetó de mi brazo con la conmoción.

-¿Niko-san?-, dije incrédulo.

-¿La conoces?-, dijo Hikari sin quitarle los ojos de encima. -No realmente-.

-¿Cómo entraste?-, continuó Shuu. -La puerta estaba sin seguro-, dio un paso al frente al cual retrocedimos.

-No es bueno dar la espalda al mismo lugar si se está en grupo, ¿dónde está Koushiro-san?-.

-Ella no me agrada-, me susurró Hikari logrando que Niko la mirara.

-Él no está aquí-, respondí algo menos intimidado. -¿Y dónde está?-, continuó acercándose. Su voz se hacía amenazante, casi agresiva. No parecía ser la misma de antes.

-¿Quién eres?-, traté de eludirla. -Eso no tiene importancia, ¿me vas a decir donde está Koushiro?-, dijo probablemente por última vez.

-No sabemos dónde está-, se opuso Hikari finalmente poniéndose en medio. Niko no hizo el menor gesto y sólo la observó

-Eres Yagami ¿no?-. El rostro de Hikari pareció oscurecerse. Era de hecho la mujer de hace algunos minutos, aquel espectro que la contemplaba desde las sombras al que no tardó en reconocer. Una extraña sensación nació en ella en ese momento, una mezcla de temor y atracción. De alguna forma esa persona parecía estar de pie ahí por algún motivo. No podía ser de otra forma. Ella era el cambio, el evento que Hikari esperaba desde hace tiempo. Nunca había sentido una presencia tan fuerte de parte de otro se humano. Normalmente podía ver a través de las personas, era uno de sus dones. Pero esta vez era distinto, no podía distinguir sus intenciones. Como si tuviera una especie de protección que no dejaba entrar ni salir ninguna esencia reconocible a los sentidos.

-Es un placer-, hizo una reverencia como la primera vez con nosotros.

-¿Qué eres?-, pronunció extrañamente Hikari. Niko sólo sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo-. Nadie dijo nada y sólo nos miramos levemente unos a otros. Su sonrisa permaneció intacta a pesar de nuestra vacilación. Mi mente se negaba a elaborar alguna respuesta a causa de la presión que su mirada ejercía. El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento cuando ella estaba cerca. Sin poder controlarme dije lo primero que me vino a razón sin darme cuanta que Hikari había hablado al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Por qué?"-, ella dijo "dónde", con gravedad. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-No puedo proveer dicha información-, declaró con algo de severidad.

-Eh… ¿por qué no hablamos esto con más calma?-, intervino Shuu algo nervioso. -Niko-san, debe estar cansada de tanto buscar este lugar...-.

-No se los estoy preguntando-, lo interrumpió sin cambiar el tono.

-Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte-, contestó él calmado. -No, tu no. Sólo los quiero a ellos-, nos señaló. -Tengo otros planes para ti, Kido-san-. La mirada de confusión de Shuu fue inmediata. En ese momento recordé las palabras de Koushiro en la mañana del atentado. ¿Será que sus advertencias no estaban infundadas? ¿Dónde había estado Niko todo este tiempo? Su aspecto era distinto, así como su discurso. Ya era tarde para recatarse en nuestras respuestas. Conocía a Hikari del modo que sabía del resto y seguramente era sólo el principio.

-Nos podrías decir al menos para qué nos necesitas-, dijo Hikari sin bajar la guardia.

-Es muy complicado como para explicarlo en este momento-, respondió.

-¿Y si nos rehusamos?-, continuó. -Entonces lo haré de la forma difícil-, se acercó de manera desafiante. Tras oír esto traté de interponerme entre ambas sutilmente para evitar cualquier cosa. Sus palabras sonaban demasiado francas como para arriesgarse.

-Creo que son preguntas bastante simples, sería apropiado tener alguna inquietud ante una proposición de esa naturaleza ¿no lo crees?-, dije lo más correcto que pude sin saber cuál sería su reacción. Me miró un segundo y luego retrocedió otra vez. Relajó su cuerpo por primera desde que llegó y rompió el contacto visual. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio sin que ninguno de nosotros entendiera nada. Exhaló lentamente y tornó su atención nuevamente a Shuu.

-Tú, ¿Qué tan rápido puedes ponerte en contacto con el resto de los niños elegidos?-.

-¿Elegidos? Yo no…-, aquello fue tan sorpresivo que apenas pudo responder.

-Pues yo… no lo sé. Eh… un día, tal vez-. -No es suficiente; tienes hasta el anochecer. Deben reunirse lo antes posible si es que desean ser útiles-.

-Pero cómo…-. -Ustedes dos-, le interrumpió nuevamente. -Responderé sus preguntas en el camino. Una vez allá pueden decidir si seguir adelante o no, pero sólo lo sabrá si vienen conmigo. No pienso lastimarlos, estoy aquí para ayudar. También me dirán dónde está Koushiro, no tiene caso tratar de mentirme… lo sabré-. Guardamos silencio sin saber qué pasaba en la mente del otro. Yo por lo menos no estaba convencido. Sus términos sonaban prudentes pero el entorno era demasiado irreal. Cualquier juicio sería precipitarse ciegamente y sin ninguna garantía de que lo hechos se inclinaran a su favor. Desde un principio todo parecía muy peligroso, sin importar que noticias o promesas vinieran con ella.

-Está bien-, se oyó finalmente. Hikari había dado un paso al frente antes de que terminara de idear una respuesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, repliqué ansioso. -No lo sé, pero me parece mejor quedarse aquí sin hacer nada. Además, no estoy acostumbrada a dejar pasar oportunidades, aunque éstas no lo parezcan-. Al oír esto Niko se dirigió a la puerta sin mayor apuro. Al parecer se había salido con la suya. Miré Shuu notando que su desconcierto era todavía mayor. No podía permitir que se fuera con ella, que el grupo se separara. No quería volver a fallarle a Koushiro, no era incapaz de avanzar tampoco. ¿En qué momento mi desesperación se volvió un sendero? Pensar no me había llevado a ninguna parte desde hace mucho y ahora no sería diferente.

-Espera-, dije antes que salieran. -Tal vez aprenda algo nuevo, pero al menos quiero saber si tengo las facultades para esto-, Niko sujetó la puerta y volvió a sonreír.

-Sabes perfectamente… que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-, dijo amablemente.

-Ve-, culminó Shuu ya resignado a los acontecimientos. Sin saber qué cierta lógica había seguido, tomé aquello como un signo de confianza que de despedida.

-Gracias-.

Aún asustado tomé la decisión que menos apetecía. A pesar negarme a seguir mis pensamientos - lo que se había hecho costumbre - sentía que hacía lo correcto. Ella había hablado con justicia y veía en nosotros algo que pensé olvidado. Había razón en pensar que quedarse en aquel lugar no tenía sentido. Aparte de no asegurar nuestra seguridad ni producir alguna ayuda. Tal vez decía la verdad, a su modo, nuestra verdad; la de evitar cada vez con más fuerza las vanas precauciones que los últimos años me habían forzado a adoptar.

Al cruzar la puerta me pareció la cosa más simple, Hikari volteó con sosiego sin ocultar su emoción. Mientras Niko empezaba a alejarse en la penumbra sin decir nada.

-Entonces ¿Ahora te agrada?-, le señalé irónico.

-Digamos que es un comienzo-, fingió seriedad mientras se iba detrás de ella sin mirar atrás.

**08:40 A.M.**

-Te ves terrible-, dijo el hombre sin sacar a Koushiro de su asombro.

-Me voy por un tiempo y me encuentro con esto: Metido en prisión por golpear a un policía. No quiero creer que fui una mala influencia-, prosiguió con una cuota de ánimo. Koushiro se levantó rápidamente asimilando de a poco lo que sucedía. Confiando en que su oído no empeorara se acercó hacia los barrotes para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no lo engañaran.

-Por favor dime que traes buenas noticias-, dijo de improviso como de costumbre sin saber si habría respuesta.

-También me alegra verte, torpe. ¿No tienes nada mejor qué decir?-, le reclamó amistosamente.

-Yo… lo siento, Taichi-san. No he podido pensar bien las últimas horas-.

-Relájate-, le frenó. -Estaba bromeando, vaya estás peor que cuando me fui-. Koushiro permaneció perplejo un segundo y luego dio media vuelta. A estas alturas parecía el común denominador. "_Espera lo inesperado_", el inevitable cambio de acontecimientos que insistía en presentarse uno tras otro. "¿_Este era Taichi_?" sonaría apropiado como su siguiente pensamiento.

_-Se parece a él, habla como él….-. _

Fuera de todas las pretensiones, el aceptar la realidad sin importar lo irrisoria que esta parezca era la mejor alternativa. Año y medio había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, no obstante, él actuaba tan dichoso y despreocupado como siempre. Para peor, su presencia sólo resultaba en más incógnitas. Las cuales, en dicho porvenir, ya se apropiaban de su mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó algo extenuado.

-Vine a ver que pasaba ¿qué más? Un conflicto internacional se crea en mi ciudad y quiero ver si mis amigos están bien ¿Es eso tan extraño?-, dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?-, persistió.

-Ken me lo dijo anoche. Fue el primero con quien quise comunicarme. Siendo policía me imaginé que estaría mejor enterado de lo que pasa. Cuando me habló de ti me costó creerle, hasta que me explicó con más detalle como terminaste aquí y… cielos ¿estás bien? Tus heridas se ven serias-, no había notado la gravedad de las lesiones de Koushiro.

-Estoy bien ¿Cómo sabías que era policía?-, le ignoró.

-¿Cómo es que tú no lo sabías? No me gusta perder el contacto con mis amigos. Incluso fuera del país me interesa saber que están haciendo. ¿No estarás volviendo a esa manía tuya de aislarte del resto o me equivoco?-, sugirió suspicaz.

-¿Importa en este momento? Dime qué tanto sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo-, se incomodó con aquella pregunta.

-Sé lo suficiente. Al parecer te has puesto en aprietos tu solo, has comentado sobre los Digimon de forma irresponsable y ahora te has obligado a mentirle a la policía sobre algo que no sabes-, enumeró sarcásticamente.

-Olvídalo-, suspiró Izumi volviéndose a sentar. -Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Dudo que yo lo hubiese hecho mucho mejor. Al menos estás cerca de quedar en libertad-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-. -Ken no levantó cargos, me lo dijo hace un rato-, respondió.

-Golpear a un oficial es cosa seria-, sonrió escéptico.

-Tienen mejores cosas en que ocuparse. Pensé que sería buena idea acompañarte, ya que Ken no estará disponible por un buen rato-.

-¿Hablaste con él por teléfono?-. -No, vía correo electrónico. Es un vuelo de diez horas, aún es martes en Nueva York y tuve la suerte de que me respondiera. Después de eso las conexiones comenzaron a fallar y no pude continuar-. En ese instante Koushiro evocó sus primeros temores. Todo indicaba que su predicción se hacía realidad. Las cosas estaban sucediendo tal como aquella vez. Volvió al borde de su celda hasta quedar cara a cara con Taichi.

-Espera ¿Estás seguro, que tipo de falla?, responde-, dijo exaltado.

-La conexión se perdió, eso fue todo lo que nos dijeron-, contestó sorprendido por la reacción de Izumi.

-¿A qué hora sucedió?-, insistió. -Eh… seis tal vez seis y media de la mañana; un poco antes de aterrizar-.

-Es posible… podría estar equivocado, puede que no sea nada pero a estas alturas todo se me hace posible-, parecía pensar en voz alta.

-¿Te importaría decirme de qué diablos hablas?-.

-Creo que "El Evento" está por ocurrir nuevamente-. -¿El Evento?-.

-Así fue como lo nombramos ¿recuerdas? Cada vez que el Digimundo se vuelve inestable… cada vez que amenazaba con abrirse-, culminó bajando la voz. El rostro de Taichi se fue endureciendo cada vez más. Esto no era con lo que esperaba encontrarse, pero viniendo de Koushiro no podía estar muy errado.

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto?-, expresó más serio que nunca. -Bastante. Hasta ahora no he podido comprobarlo pero todo marcha de manera idéntica a aquella vez-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-. -No lo sé, podría ser mañana o algunas horas. Debo confesarte, no he estado tan aislado como crees. La mayor prioridad ahora es volver a mi Estudio por los demás. Tu hermana… está bien por cierto, nos topamos con ella por casualidad. Está con Takeru y Shuu en este momento; no sé si lo recuerdas-.

-Ve más lento quieres. Me suponía que ella estaría bien, me alegra que estén reunidos; es lo más seguro. Necesito que me digas donde están antes de planear nuestro siguiente paso. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo antes posible, si es que tienes razón no nos queda mucho tiempo-. En ese preciso momento el sonido de las cerraduras se esparció entre las celdas, desde el extremo derecho del pasaje hacia ellos. Dos de los pocos oficiales que aún estaban en la estación venían por Koushiro. Ken no estaba entre ellos, por lo que hacía pensar que buscaría una forma disimulada de ayudarlo.

-Calle Sotobori, en Shinbashi-, dijo despacio en el último momento.

-Se acabaron las visitas, usted puede esperar en la recepción-, dijo uno de los policías apartando a Taichi.

-Preferiría acompañarlo-, objetó respetuosamente.

-Inaceptable. Este no es lugar pasa civiles, espere en la recepción como el resto; es la última vez que lo digo-. Taichi sólo levantó ambas manos en señal de haber comprendido. Dentro de la celda, Koushiro no resistió en lo absoluto mientras lo esposaban. A pesar de encontrarse a escasos metros del cuarto de interrogación. Ambos se miraron un segundo, casi comunicándose en silencio alguna idea de último momento. Lo escoltaron sin apuro a través del desolado pabellón. Taichi los seguía a una distancia prudente para evitar más problemas.

A diferencia del día anterior, la energía que se mostraba en las instalaciones había desaparecido casi por completo. Los más dedicados se habían quedado toda la noche, aunque preocupados por sus familias de igual manera que un ciudadano común. La mayoría se reunía frente a pequeños televisores que se encargaban de informar el avance de sus esfuerzos. Al parecer Keishicho era totalmente distinta a las demás estaciones. Cosa que Koushiro se había preguntado al ver que no habían más reclusos juntó a él. Esperando que el número de arrestos fuese bastante alto desde el lunes en todo Tokio; principalmente por los disturbios. Demostrando la política de descentralización que el gobierno aplicaba constantemente.

Las palabras "detenidos" y "desmanes" se oían constantemente en los noticiarios. A pesar de ser un grupo menor al esperado, las partes más violentas permanecían libres. Si bien la policía no dudaba a la hora de reducir a quien se pusiera en frente, no podían permitir que el resto del mundo viera dicha brutalidad. La mayoría recibía algunos golpes y luego huían, se reagrupaban y atacaban nuevamente. Los arrestos eran al azar, solamente para cubrir una cuota razonable que la prensa pudiera entregar sin asco y que los altos oficiales pudieran redactar en sus informes.

-_Esto luce mal-_, pensó Koushiro al imaginar al Digimundo volcándose sobre este caos. Aún había demasiada gente en los alrededores que podía salir lastimada e incluso muerta.

-Terminemos con esto-, suspiró apenas estuvo en el primer piso. Taichi se mantuvo siempre a distancia a la espera de ser dejado sin cuidado. De pronto oyó un siseo por sobre su hombro. En uno de los cubículos, un cansado oficial sostenía disimuladamente una hoja de papel:

"_Teléfonos muertos. Sin noticias del hermano Kido_"

Ken le indicó con un gesto que mirara hacia otra parte ya habiendo leído el mensaje. Sin embargo, el otro policía que escoltaba a Koushiro lo vio de improviso volviéndose contra él pero sin notar el mensaje.

-¡Hey! ¿Es idiota o qué?-, reaccionó amenazante. Sin conocer el temperamento de Taichi, quien se contenía de responder por el solo hecho de tratarse de la ley.

-¿Se refiere a mí?-, prolongó más la distracción. -Largo antes de que lo eche yo mismo-, lo encaró decididamente.

-Está bien, está bien. Me iré al vestíbulo-, respondió ligeramente agresivo. Caminó sin cuidado hacia la puerta generando algo de tensión en el ambiente. Ambos policías dispusieron quitarle las esposas, mientras Taichi cruzaba hacia la recepción. Súbitamente, y tal como en el resto de la ciudad, todo aparato eléctrico dejó de funcionar. Tanto ordenadores, como la televisión; incluso las alarmas de humo quedaron inutilizables.

-"E_spera lo inesperado"-, _resonó otra vez en la mente de Koushiro.

-¡Diablos!, llama a mantenimiento; que activen la fuente de reserva-, ordenó el oficial de mayor rango.

-Los teléfonos no están marcando-, dijeron confundidos.

-_No, esto era de esperarse -, _continuó. En efecto, tal como lo había anticipado. Ni siquiera los radios de policía habían sobrevivido. Todo ruido cesó de golpe dando paso al vacío absoluto. Poco a poco, a lo lejos en el exterior, algo parecía emerger en el silencio. Todos comenzaron a contemplar el único sonido que brotaba misteriosamente como una ráfaga de viento. Atravesaba los muros en todas direcciones como un eco infinito. Estaba cerca, crecía cada segundo e iba tomando forma rápidamente hacia un rugido continuo e indescifrable. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, Taichi se asomó lentamente para no causar sobresalto. De inmediato miró a los policías e hizo un gesto pidiendo permiso ante la estupefacción de todos nosotros.

-Será mejor que vengan a ver esto-, indicó nervioso.

Sin dudarlo varios oficiales corrieron al lugar empujándolo hacia un costado. En el entrevero de la puerta se observaba para nuestra sorpresa a otros funcionarios corriendo en dirección contraria. La estación estaba siendo atacada, sin previo aviso y de forma violenta. El sonido se reveló como una turba efervescente. Difíciles de contar desde donde se encontraba Koushiro, pronto su custodia lo abandonó en vista de una amenaza mayor. Aún esposado se esforzó por conocer la magnitud del peligroso grupo. Taichi se había escabullido en cambio en su búsqueda ante el total arrebato del personal del edificio tomándolo como una oportunidad.

-Quédate quieto-, le ordenó mientras lo alejaba hacia un rincón de la sala. En ese instante se oyeron romperse los cristales de la entrada. Casi como si supieran que la estación estaba especialmente desprotegida. Con pedradas y gargantas roncas proponían tomarse el lugar a toda costa.

Los primeros encapuchados se abalanzaron al vestíbulo tomando cierta distancia. Algunos armados con palos y tubos de acero atisbaron a golpear a quien se acercara. Los policías se retenían de abrir fuego tal como habían sido advertidos. No disparar contra nadie que no dispusiera de un poder de fuego similar había sido la regla. Visto esto, no quedaba opción que resistir en inferioridad numérica sin la posibilidad de pedir refuerzos. Sin una unidad antimotines cerca la retirada parecía la única opción posible.

Pronto las armas cambiaron a bombas incendiarias, de humo, molotov y todo tipo de artefactos caseros pero no por eso inofensivos. La primera sala estaba tomada completamente sin siquiera bordear una fracción de la multitud. Con la salida principal bloqueada las opciones se agotaban. Tanto los elevadores como las puertas de personal funcionaban con electricidad. No tenía sentido volver a las celdas, eso no los protegería.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-, gritó Izumi. -Dime algo que no sepa-, respondió mientras el humo empezaba a rodearlos. En aquel momento un manojo de llaves se deslizó raudamente a sus pies. Desde el otro extremo del salón Ken se cubría el rostro con una mano para poder respirar y con la otra formaba un puño. Sin entender completamente Taichi observó como el humo terminaba por separarlos. Sin pensarlo tomó las llaves, sujetó a Koushiro y partió lejos de la destrucción. El único escape posible era subir, tras de ellos estaba el ascensor pero no tenía energía. A su izquierda se cruzaba otra puerta semiabierta que no estaba resguardada. Se apresuraron a entrar descubriendo que daba a las escaleras.

-Rápido, quítame las esposas-.

-Vamos, de prisa-, dijo Taichi mientras buscaba la llave correcta.

-Dame eso-, alegó Koushiro a ver que tardaba demasiado. -¡Espera! Veo una salida-, dijo antes que dispusieran subir.

-¿Estás seguro?-, preguntó terminando de liberarse.

-Parece una vía de emergencia… está cerrada-, se quejó tras forzarla.

-Tal vez una de las llaves funcione-. Koushiro comenzó a probar una por una mientras Taichi daba unos pasos atrás.

-Tiene que ser una de estas…-, se convencía hasta que de un golpe Taichi la abrió con una patada.

-Listo, asunto resuelto-, salió tranquilo dejándolo sorprendido. -Eso fue sutil-.

Aparecieron afuera pero aún estaban en los dominios del edificio. Entre arbustos descuidados y árboles que llegaban hasta un pequeño muro unos metros más adelante. No se veían manifestantes ni policías en ninguna parte aunque a lo lejos se escuchaba claramente que la revuelta continuaba. Viendo que no los siguiesen corrieron hasta la acera en borde de la cara contraria por la que había sido traído Koushiro. La calle continuaba desierta con la pobre iluminación del nuevo amanecer.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo Taichi-san?-.

-No teníamos otra opción. ¿Acaso querías estar cerca de todo eso?-.

-Acabo de escapar de prisión, desde ahora debo ser un fugitivo-, dijo inseguro.

-No estabas en prisión, no hiciste nada malo. Si fuera tú no me preocuparía tanto-, continuó caminando delante de él. -Sí pero…-.

-Escucha nada de eso va a importar una vez el Digimundo vuelva a abrirse-, le tomó por lo hombros. -Ocupémonos de volver con lo demás por ahora ¿esta bien?-.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-. -No te disculpes. Ahora, el lugar que nombraste no está tan lejos de aquí; creo que Uchibori sería la mejor alternativa ¿no lo crees?-.

Koushiro lo miró con cierto asombro por un segundo. -_"¿Aún era Taichi?"-. _ No era nada extraño pensar que había cambiado. En especial la claridad con que veía las cosas, eso sí, su actitud permanecía intacta pero dirigida de forma más conciente. Había refinado sus impulsos hasta un punto de equilibrio con su forma de razonar. Sin disparates ni vacilaciones pueriles, tomando decisiones lógicas y al mismo tiempo de manera frontal.

-Estamos a treinta minutos si es que vamos a pie. No tiene sentido buscar por medios de transporte entre toda está vorágine, al menos no eléctricos-.

-Tú y tus palabras. Tienes que pensar fuera de la caja de vez en cuando. En este tipo de situaciones no hace daño doblar un poco las reglas, ya verás como nos las arreglamos-, decía seguro mirando a su alrededor. -¿En qué estás pensando?-.

-Sígueme-, dijo escabulléndose hacia la parte norte de edificio. -¿Qué haces?-. La muchedumbre fue apareciendo de a poco todavía ocupada con la policía. Debían ser más de doscientos sin contar los que habían logrado entrar.

-Se me ocurre que todos deben estar huyendo de estos tipos, quizá podamos sacar provecho de eso-, se asomó al frontis del edificio antes de calcular la situación. La calle estaba totalmente bloqueada a pesar de su gran extensión. No obstante, aún existía tráfico hacia la parte este de la ciudad; no sin ser intimidados por los furiosos manifestantes. Taichi observó como los pocos autos que intentaban pasar eran atacados y obligados a retroceder. Entre bocinazos inútiles eran repelidos generando congestión.

-Nadie notará que nos mezclamos con ellos, así podremos acercarnos a los vehículos-.

-¿Por qué presiento que esto será increíblemente peligroso?-, ironizó Koushiro.

-Estaremos bien, confía en mí-. -No digo que no lo haga pero ¿cuál es el plan?-, persistió.

-Nos moveremos cerca de la masa, iremos por fuera a un lugar donde los autos no puedan pasar, luego yo interceptaré algún conductor que se ofrezca a llevarnos a través del lugar-.

-¿Ese es el plan?-, dijo serio a lo que Taichi asintió. -Buena suerte, te veo allá-, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?-, preguntó extrañado.

-Sé razonable por favor. ¿Suena siquiera prudente en tu mente?-, volteó. -Perdemos tiempo con sólo estar aquí parados, las cosas no son como antes, no siempre te puedes salir con la tuya-.

Taichi escuchó atento sin ceder una sola reacción. Había olvidado aquella voz que a menudo actuaba como su conciencia. Ateniéndose a las restricciones que siempre le habían evitado cruzar la línea de la irreverencia, pero que a su vez lo alienaban de su naturaleza de instinto. En sí Koushiro jamás le había fallado, pero por otro lado le había ido bastante bien por su cuenta también. Siendo o no alguna fórmula o intermediario, por experiencia su orgullo le impedía dejarse domar por completo.

-Está bien, acepto-, respondió. -Somos adultos, podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones-.

-Sabía que entenderías. Ya estamos bastante atrasados-. Es cierto y te doy la razón. Como has dicho nos vemos allá, no tardes-, dijo mientras comenzó a trotar hacía el centro de la manifestación. Izumi no dijo nada y solamente contempló admirado la situación. Aquella persona sonaba mucho más familiar ahora. Se había ganado su independencia si, a costa de hacerse sus propias normas. A veces exasperante entre sus convicciones, se había forjado una imagen de invulnerabilidad para sí que consignaba un éxito inmediato. La repetición constante de este conjunto de precisas contradicciones había elevado a Taichi a un ser de extremas características y consecuencias. Ninguna de sus acciones era aislada del deseo y pormenores de los que lo rodeaban; más aún, le era imposible no construir alguna impresión a los demás por sencilla que fuera su intervención y, al final uno terminaba poniéndose de su lado de todas formas.

Furtivamente avanzaba entre los agitadores adentrándose cada vez más al núcleo mismo de la revuelta. Al parecer, la policía había podido contener un poco más de tiempo sus instalaciones. Parapetando el lugar con lo que tuviesen a mano. El inicio de pequeños fuegos alrededor de la entrada comenzaba a inquietar a la gente que de a poco se había venido acercando. Observando de lejos atraídos por el ruido y la curiosidad de la falla energética, sin embargo, absteniéndose en todo momento de ayudar a quienes la necesitan.

Los radicales ajenos a la presencia de Taichi, amenazaban lanzando objetos y abalanzándose sobre los autos que osaran romper su discordia. Se acercó a paso firme lo más cerca que pudo al lugar sin llamar la atención. Muchos vehículos ya habían desistido y dado media vuelta, los pocos restantes no querían darse por vencidos a pesar del peligro. Uno de ellos en especial no se dejaba amedrentar. Una y otra vez amagaba a embestir recibiendo golpes e insultos. De la nada un carro lanza aguas vino al rescate del edificio desplazando algunos manifestantes y desviando su ira del tránsito. Taichi se acercó rápidamente justo antes de la última embestida aprovechando la distracción. El conductor aceleró quitando a todos del camino excepto a él. El auto siguió derecho sin parecer querer detenerse. Taichi cerró los ojos sin atinar a nada más. Al abrirlos se encontró con que alguien se había interpuesto entre el y el conductor. Koushiro sostenía el brazo frente al vehículo que había frenado de golpe. Un gran chorro de agua pasó cerca de ellos creando una significativa imagen para Taichi. Los manifestantes se alejaban del lugar a medida que el carro se acercaba, dejándolos solos en su aventura.

-¿Está usted bien señor?-, exclamó Izumi a través del vidrio delantero. Ignorando completamente a Taichi a sus espaldas.

-Koushiro-kun, eso fue…-. -No es posible-, dijo el hombre a salir del auto. Koushiro se dio cuenta en ese momento que no se trataba de ningún extraño. -¿Señor Okubo?-, alcanzó a responder.

-¿Lo conoces?-, agregó Taichi. -Lo sabía… sabía que algo andaba mal contigo. Gracias a ti estaremos clausurados por meses, sólo traes desgracia a este mundo y sobretodo a mí-, le increpó.

-Oh… ¿y cómo ha estado?-, preguntó contagiado con algo de la actitud de Taichi. Okubo lo miró con desprecio mientras la puerta tras él se cerraba.

-Koushiro-kun ¿Qué esperas?, sube-, gritó desde dentro del automóvil.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto, que diablos crees que haces?-, reclamó indignado.

-De veras lo siento señor, se lo compensaré lo prometo-, hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia el otro extremo lo más rápido que pudo para subirse. Taichi partió sin culpa, no sin ser seguido por Okubo algunos metros antes de acelerar definitivamente. Sus gritos se perdían en el viento a medida que desaparecía en el horizonte. Ambos con el corazón exaltado, calmando su respiración en el incómodo interior de su delito, empezaron a recuperar la compostura. Como si acabaran de salvar con vida de la peor de las situaciones.

-Ya está, oficialmente estoy acabado-, dijo Koushiro recostándose en el asiento.

-¿Amigo tuyo?-, preguntó Taichi con un raro entusiasmo. -Mal amigo, eso es lo que eres-.

-Como dije antes: nada de esto va a importar una vez El Evento se lleve a cabo. Por cierto, estuvo genial… la forma en que apareciste en frente. Realmente extrañaba esto… yo-. Koushiro se le quedó mirando enfadado hasta que se privó de continuar hablando. Una vez más se había salido con la suya, contra todas las posibilidades estaban en camino a su destino en el mejor de los panoramas. A pesar de su egoísmo y falta de cordura, su plan había funcionado al menos a medias. Trayendo consigo, como era habitual, más problemas que con los que empezaron.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-, sentenció y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Gracias-.

**09:29 A.M.**

* Se debe aclarar que la palabra Luz en japonés se pronuncia Hikari, por lo que se puede interpretar como ambos sustantivos.


End file.
